Realidad Distorsionada
by Jackeline762
Summary: Esta historia se basada en un tiempo y espacio diferente al que estamos acostumbrados de ver con las tortugas,es algo parecido otra realidad u otra dimensión donde Leonardo,Raphael,Donatello y Michelangelo son humanos y,por buena o mala suerte, se conocen,cada uno con un pasado del que no esta muy orgulloso pero con una misma mision:Derrotar al Krang con la ayuda de April y Casey.
1. Donatello

**Hola! Se que la mayoría no me conoce y los pocos que si es por mi fic "pensamientos ocultos" el cual aun no he terminado por que no se me ocurre nada para continuarla pero si se me ocurrió esto leanlo y diganme que opinan.**

Y aquí estoy, nuevo colegio y nueva vida, supongo que estaré aqui aproximadamente...unos seis meses máximo o hasta que explote el instituto,lo que ocurra primero...

Voy caminando por los pasillos, buscando mi casillero y cuando por fin lo veo me aseguro con la hoja que tengo en la mano y si lo es ¡Aleluya! Llegue al colegio a las siete y ya son las siete y cincuenta y el timbre suena a las ocho...eso significa que faltan diez minutos...¡¿DIEZ MINUTOS?!, rápidamente saco de mi mochila un pequeño mapa del colegio y empiezo a correr, voy atropellando a todos pero lo único que me importa es llegar a tiempo al salón ,si quiero durar al menos un año completo en NY tengo que dar una buena primera impresión. Fijo mi vista un momento en el papel y sin darme cuenta atropello a otra persona que creo también me atropello a mi,caigo al piso y se me caen los lentes. Cuando los encuentro me los pongo y lo primero que veo es una mano extendida entregándome el mapa, lo tomo y me levanto.

Ya de pie ,veo a la mujer mas hermosa que jamas he baja que yo,de piel pálida,cabello de hermoso color zanahoria amarrado y unos perfectos ojos celestes.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunta preocupada y yo para evitar poner mi cara de bobo enamorado le digo que si y vuelvo a correr pero ella me detiene

-Espera-me dice-¿Eres nuevo?-

Me volteo-S-si-y le respondo nervioso

-¿Y como te llamas?-su voz,al igual que ella,es hermosa y aunque probablemente llegue tarde a clase quiero seguir hablando con ella.

-D-Do-Donatelllo ¿y-y tu?-

-April-

-que lindo...-Mierda ya puse esa maldita cara y creo ya empece a babear.

-y-RIIIIIIIIIIIIING-el timbre la interrumpe y vuelvo a la realidad.

-Ay no -Rápidamente abro el mapa y trato de ubicarme. Ella se va pero antes de perderla de vista

-¿que clase tienes?-pregunto solo por curiosidad. Solo para escuchar su voz por última vez.

Se detiene y voltea a verme-Geografia-Se voltea denuevo y empieza a ía...

.-¡Espera!-le grito y comienzo a correr detrás de és de pasar por varios pasillos y quedar totalmente agotados April se detiene y toca una puerta,creo que aquí es

-También tienes geografía ahora ¿no?-

-Noooo ¿Como crees? Solo corrí por mil pasillos contigo por que amo correr en las mañanas-Le respondo sarcásticamente a lo cual ella se ríe y su risa hace que me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba.

Nos abren la puerta y aparece una mujer morena de unos sesenta años aproximadamente con cabello café rizado y corto con una mirada molesta.

-Señorita O'neil le advertí que si volvía a llegar tarde a mi clase no la dejaría entrar-

-Lo Lamento profesora pero es que estaba mostrándole el camino al nuevo alumno-Sonrie nerviosa y me jala para quedar justo delante de la profesora.

-Debo suponer que usted es el alumno Garcia,¿me equivoco?-

-No ,no para nada- Esta mujer con solo mirarla me da escalofrios-Bien pasen los dos, pero que sea la ultima vez-nos dice a los dos.

-Lo sera profesora-Le responde April y rapidamente se sienta en el primer puesto que ve ,mientras que la profesora ,que creo se llama ...¿Ramos? Creo que ese es su apellido, en fin, me dice que me presente y eso hago.

Si quieren saber como soy,les diré:

Soy un poco alto para mi edad, mi cabello es castaño claro y mis ojos son de color café rojizo...¿que mas?...ah y también tengo una pequeña brecha entre mis dientes.

-Hola a todos me llamo Donatello...-Suspiro ya me se de memoria lo voy a decir, lo he echo mas de cinco veces, pero aun así me aseguro de no decir nada del pasado -Donatello Garcia...este...tengo 16 años,amo la ciencia ,a veces soy un poco tímido ,me gusta leer libros,sobre todo los que física y química y...creo que eso es todo-Analizo mentalmente lo que dije y si ,lo dije todo y sin decir nada relevante, espero que nadie me pregunte nada pero desafortunadamente no es así.

-¿Por que tienes ese espacio entre los dientes?-Genial¿no pudo preguntar otra cosa?

-Pues...-Vamos piensa en algo-...mmmm...-

-Señor Olivares eso no es asunto suyo, por favor guarde silencio y sientese derecho-El chico la obedece y se endereza. Creo que me agrada mas esta profesora no es tan curiosa como los demás profesores y eso es bueno.

...Para ella...

-Y usted Garcia busque asiento y pongase a copiar la clase-Yo también obedezco y encuentro un pupitre al lado de la ventana. Busco a April con la mirada y la encuentro al otro extremo del salón, del lado de la puerta, me le quedo viendo y luego de un rato se voltea y me saluda ,sin que la tal Ramos se entere,claro. Otra vez, genial. La única persona que conozco en todo el salón no podría estar mas lejos.

Miro el pizarrón y veo lo que escribe la profesora pero no entiendo,tiene una pésima caligrafía para ser profesora, aunque veo que comienza a hacer un grafico de barras,¿Con forma de pirámide?

-Bien jóvenes ,en el día de hoy van a aprender a hacer y a calcular la densidad poblacional por medio de un grafico al cual llamaremos La pirámide poblacional-Ah claro ,ya lo recuerdo, eso lo vi hace dos años,es increíble como algunos colegios van realmente mas atrasados que otros.

¿Por que voy a prestar atención a algo que ya se? Miro por la ventana y lo único que veo es el estacionamiento y no puedo evitar pensar en la hermosa chica que acabo de conocer. En serio. Es diferente a todas las que he conocido y no puedo esperar para volver a hablar con ella...espera un momento...Ay no ya rompí la primera regla: No hagas amigos. Pero quizás pueda tener al menos a una amiga... Solo espero que de verdad no sea igual a los demás...

Después de las dos horas de geografía,tuve otras dos horas de matemáticas y después tuve receso y me fui directo a la cafetería porque ya me moría de hambre, ahí me encontré con April y con...su novio ,Casey Jones ,quien es posiblemente el peor asco de persona del mundo ¿Como puede una chica tan hermosa como April andar con un gorila cabeza de hockey como Casey? Total que estuve con ellos, solo para no parecer asocial.

Después de ese horrible receso tuve dos horas de Literatura y finalmente la única materia buena del día:Física

Dos horas en las que pude me olvidarme de April y de su patético novio,lastima que no duro mas y cuando sonó el timbre de salida todos los alumnos del salón salieron disparados hacia la puerta, yo por mi parte salí de ultimo para no atropellar a mas gente que atropelle en la mañana.

Al salir no encontré ningún vehículo parecido a los que tienen los Garcia y tuve la tentadora idea de irme caminando hasta mi nueva casa ,pero reborde que a los Garcia no les gusta que este solo,son demasiados protectores, se parecen a mi antigua familia, los Knight, aunque al menos ellos siempre estaban puntuales en la hora de salida,En fin.

Me dirigió hasta la parada de autobús ,me siento en uno de los bancos al lado de otro chico que, por la musica que sale de su DS, dedujo que esta jugando Pokemón y saco mi libro de física mientras espero a que llegue el autobús.

Después de unos segundos dejo de escuchar la música del aparato y me siento observado...creo que lo que pasa es obvio. Intento ignorar su mirada hasta que escucho que se levanta y se para enfrente de mi. Trata de llamar mi atención pero no lo lograra...

**Bien creo que eso es todo ,por favor dejen un review.**


	2. Raphael

**Este** **es** **el** **segundo** **capitulo**, **gracias** **por** **los** reviews, me gustaría que volvieran a comentar también de este **capitulo** **para** **saber** **si** **les** **gusta** **o** **no**, **bueno** **eso** **es** **todo**:

Otro comienzo de clases...amigos reencontrándose ,otros alardeando de a donde los llevaron sus millonarios padres, otros durmiéndose en sus nuevos casilleros y los chicos nuevos tratando de no parecer por mi parte solo busco mi casillero.

-¡¿Casillero de mierda en donde estas?!-Antes de que se pregunten les diré como soy:

El color de mi cabello es pelirrojo y lo tengo peinado hacia arriba en punta. Mis ojos son verdes, verde esmeralda. Tengo una cicatriz ligeramente notable al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, no pregunten. Hago mucho ejercicio por lo tanto tengo bastante musculo, el suficiente para deformarte la cara con un par de golpes y eso es todo, ya se pueden hacer una idea de como soy. Volviendo al asunto del casillero ,esta es como la trigésima vez que recorro el instituto y aun no lo encuentro, el timbre va a sonar en cualquier momento y yo aun no encuentro el maldito casillero,¿Cuanto falta para que suene? Me pongo a ver a las personas y veo que uno de ellos tiene un reloj ,perfecto.

-!Hey tu! La albondiga con patas y lentes-me acerco al chico agarrando el cuello de su camisa y levantándolo del suelo hasta quedar a la misma altura-¿Que hora es?-Una simple pregunta de tres palabras y el cuatro ojos ya parece que se va orinar en sus pantalones del seguro esta en primer año

-S-si-sete y-y cin-cincuenta-Su mirada de terror no tiene precio ¡Ja! Me encantaría seguir molestando al pequeño pero solo tengo diez minutos para guardar mis cosas y no quiero que este me orine encima

-Ya dejalo en paz Raph, ¿No ves que es de primero?-

-Pero yo solo le preguntaba la hora, además creo que le agrado ¿no es así?- lo miro fijamente con cara de asesino y el mira como si fuera la niña del exorcista ,creo que ya tengo a quien quitarle el dinero del almuerzo.

-Ya enserio ,creo que le va dar algo-

-Bien-Lo suelto y el chico cae al piso-Tienes suerte de que Jones haya venido a tiempo- me alejo de el con este cabeza de hockey que tengo como amigo siguiendome justo a mi lado

-Creí que nos veríamos en el bebedero cuando encontráramos nuestros casilleros-¡Que molesto! Actúa como si fuera mi novia o algo así

-Aún no encuentro el mio ¿Feliz?, de todos modos ¿Por que te molesta tanto que no nos viéramos en el bebedero? Ya hasta pareces mi esposa-

-Primero: ¡¿En serio me acabas de cambiar de sexo?! Y segundo: Tu sabes para que teníamos que ir al bebedero-Deja de caminar y se pone enfrente mio para que yo tampoco camine...¡Diga lo diga este desgraciado no pienso escaparme para ir a un putrido cementerio!

-No fui durante trece años ¿que te hace pensar que esta vez si iré?-Le pregunte con una mirada fulminante

-si no vas te pateare el culo y te largaras de mi casa-Me responde de la misma manera¿porque Casey no es como los demás chicos? De esos que con solo verme salen corriendo o se paralizan para después desmayarse, solo hay dos personas en todo el colegio que me retan de esta manera y el es uno de ellos ,el otro...preferiría no hablar de ese intrépido don perfecto.

-¿Tu casa? ¿¡TU CASA!? Yo fui quien la busco y se partió las bolas consiguiendo el dinero para pagarla, mientras TU te hacías la paja con los palos de hockey-Me acerque a el amenazadoramente

-Eso no es cierto .Mientras TU estabas pagando TUS deudas de quien sabe que, yo estaba ganándome la beca y el dinero-El también se aceraco de la misma forma y si no hubiera sido por el timbre juro por dios que le habría roto la mandibula.

Al sonar el timbre saque de mi bolso el horario de clases y me aleje de Jones, no supe mas de el en todo el dia.

No los aburrire diciéndoles como estuvieron mis clases, solo les diré que tuve dos horas de matemáticas, dos de historia, después receso (en donde me dedique a mi "recolecta" de dinero amenazando todos los que podía) luego tuve Geografía y ahora estoy en informática ,donde lo único que hago es ver mi facebook en la laptop del profesor, que es la única con la clave del WiFi del colegio

De pronto una mano me cierra de golpe la laptop y me aplasta las manos-Deja la computadora del profesor y haz la actividad-¡Oh claro! Lo que me faltaba...controlate Raphael...

-Dejame en paz Bobonardo,¿A ti que te importa lo que haga?-Vuelvo a abrir la computadora y sigo con lo mio pero como le encanta hacerme joderme la vida me la vuelve a cerrar.

-Me importa porque por tu culpa el profesor nos bajara la nota a todos, siempre lo hace-odio esa voz autoritaria, me trata como si el fuera mi padre

-El tipo siempre nos pone actividades y aunque no las hagamos siempre nos pone diez-

-pero los puntos de rasgos valen para las demás materias y siempre nos lo quitan por TI-apunta hacia mi asiento-vuelve a tu computadora y al menos aparenta que haces algo-Mas de su estúpida voz autoritaria estoy harto, me levanto de la silla y con voz desafiante le digo:

-¿Y si no?...Es mas-Saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor-¿que me harás por fumar? ¿Llamarás al profesor?-el se cruza de brazos y me responde con la misma voz desafiante

-Siempre supe que serias un maldito drogadicto, yo al menos sigo el ejemplo de un padre real y no de un puto alcohólico como el tuyo-Ok eso fue todo, el misero gramo de autocontrol que tenia se fue a la mierda cuando dijo eso, lo empuje con tal fuerza que choco contra una pared cercana y cayo al suelo, rápidamente lo tome del cuello de su franela pero antes de darle un golpe en toda su cara el me lo da en estomago, automáticamente lo suelto e intento hacerme el fuerte lo cual funciona, toda la bola de ineptos del salón esta gritando: "pelea, pelea, pelea..." pero lo único que me importa en estos momentos es hacer que se retracte de lo que dijo, le agarro el brazo y hago una llave,de alguna forma se libera y me tira al piso, me levanto y vuelvo a agarrarlo del cuello del sueter, ahora no va a escapar...

-Ahí viene -grita uno de los chicos del salón y rápidamente lo suelto denuevo y me siento en mi pupitre, cuando el profesor llega solo lo ve a el en piso

-ehhh...Señor Savier podría decirme ¿que hace en el piso?-

-Na-nada profesor Oswaldo, solo...tropeze-despues de decir esa mentira, la cual el tipo no le creyó mucho ,se sentó en su pupitre y se dedico a hacer la tarea, tratando de olvidar ese incomodo momento que para mi fue difícil no reírme, pero pude controlarme al menos para que nadie me escuchara.

El resto de la clase todo el mundo actuó como si nada hasta que sonó el timbre de salida y casi todo el salón salio disparado hacia la puerta, yo fui uno de ellos, atropelle a varios pero no me importo me quiero ir de aquí antes de encontrarme denuevo con Jones, es un poco estupido tratar de evitarlo ya que vivimos en la misma casa, tarde o temprano lo veré...pero preferiblemente que sea tarde...

Al salir del instituto volteo a todas partes hasta que veo a Casey con April, genial April lo distraerá un largo tiempo, sigo caminando, la parada del autobús esta del otro lado de la calle ,al verla me pregunto por que estará ese chico que le dicen "risitos de oro" y que siempre se duerme en el receso jalando a otro que parece ser un nerd, y uno muy amargado, dejo de mirarlos y me concentro en el camino.

Se exactamente a donde voy ,pero lo sorprendente es que quienes conduncen son mis piernas y no yo, y lo que es aun mas sorprendente es que no hago nada para cambiar de camino, no es la primera vez que mis pies me llevan al cementerio, siempre lo hacen cada vez que no me concentró en el camino y eso lo odio...

...Las señoras del orfanato siempre me decían que yo era un milagro y todo en mi vida estaría bien mientras no piense en ese accidente, pero...si eso fuera cierto,¿por que mientras menos pienso en ese accidente mas lo recuerdo?...

Llego al cementerio y me dirijo a una lapida en especial, es solo una placa pequeña pegada al piso con algunas flores marchitas al lado...las ultimas flores que recibió

-Deja de ser tan marica-me digo a mi mismo en un intento por no llorar, pero una lágrima se escapa seguida de muchas mas, mis rodillas ya no aguantan y caigo,

-¿Por que?-logro articular-¿Por que te fuistes? Arruisnates la familia, hicistes que mama se suicidara y eso me costo dos miserables años en el reformatorio infantil...¿Por que?-

-No fue su culpa, si quieres buscar al culpable ve a la lapida de al lado, la misma que causo que doblaran tu condena en el reformatorio a cuatro años-

Me levanto-¿Vienes a burlarte mas?-

-Vine a disculparme, creo que la ira también me cegó cuando te dije lo que te dije-

-¿Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí parado?- me limpio las lágrimas aun sin voltearme.

-Escuche todo lo que dijistes, si a eso te refieres, pero de todos modos ya conocía tu historia, fue por eso que te ayude a matar al mal parido que te llevo a todos post-traumas, que se que sigues teniendo-

...me quedo sin palabras, en estos momentos necesito consuelo y no peleas, aunque mi estupido orgullo me lo impida...

**Posiblemente suba el ootro capitulo mañana, y recuerden darme su opinión, no tiene idea de lo feliz que me harían :D**


	3. Michelangelo

**Aquí ya esta el tercer capitulo, gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos, los que la siguen, los que dejan reviews y los que pasan por aquí solo por curiosidad. También quiero agradecer a Saga Mury por decir que puedo contar con ella, de verdad gracias... Y también se me olvido poner el disclamer de que las tortugas no me pertenecen y blah, blah, blah, aunque ustedes ya lo saben ahora sin mas los dejo con la historia:**

-Corre, corre, corre...-es lo único que me digo mientras recorro varias calles a todo lo que dan mis pies hasta llegar al colegio, y al llegar me detengo y seco mis lágrimas rápidamente, de pronto alguien detrás de mi me habla

-Hola,me preguntaba¿De casualidad no tienes un cuaderno, o un lápiz, o los dos?- me da miedo voltearme, pero ya se que no es nadie conocido, así que me armo de valor y me volteo

-Si, si tengo-saco de mi bolso el cuaderno y un bolígrafo y se lo doy, pero al hacerlo me vuelve a preguntar

-Gracias, y dime ¿Por que lloras?-

-Na-nada-me alejo antes de que se le ocurra volver a preguntarme, si estuviera de humor me hubiera quedado hablando con el, pero ahora solo quiero olvidarme de todo y de todos, lamentablemente tengo que buscar mi casillero, tardo un buen rato, pero lo encuentro y en cuanto lo abro, inevitablemente me duermo dentro del casillero.

-Zzzzz...-

-¡MIKEY!-

-¡AAAAAH!-Me caigo al suelo ¿Que paso?

-Ouch, ¿Sabes? La gente normal saluda con "hola, ¿como estas?" no gritándole a los demás en el oído-Le digo mientras me levanto

-¿Nunca nadie te dijo que duermes como una roca?, te estuve zarandeando como muñeca de trapo y no despertabas-

-Perdon Irma pero...-Bostezo-...no dormí muy bien, ¿Que hora es?-

-Son las...-Saca su celular-siete y cincuenta-

-Nose por que me despiertas si falta tanto para que suene el timbre-Le digo con fingido tono molesto

-Michelan...-

-Mikey-La interrunpo

-Bien, Mikey, El timbre suena a las ocho y son las siete y cincuenta,¿Sabes cuanto falta?-

Pienso un momento-Ehhhh...¿mucho?-respondo un poco inseguro

-Si para ti diez minutos es mucho, entonces si-

-¿¡DIEZ MINUTOS!?. Pero aun nosé que clase tengo ahora, y menos donde esta-Todo rastro de sueño que me quedaba se fue, ahora estoy alterado a mas no poder, me saco la mochila de los hombros y la sacudo boca abajo para que todo lo que tengo dentro caiga al piso y cuando veo mi horario cayendo rápidamente lo tomo y dejo caer el bolso, mientras Irma tiene una ceja levantada

-¿Sabes que después tendrás que recogerlo todo, verdad?-

-Si, si, si-respondo sin siquiera escuchar lo que me pregunta, solo me concentro en ver la hoja

-Aja, primero tengo castellano, ¿el salón es hacia la izquierda o la derecha?-

-Izquierda-

De pronto suena el timbre,¿Tan rápido?, me agacho y empiezo a meter todo denuevo al bolso

-Irma ,antes de que te vayas,¿Me puedes ayudar?-le pregunto sin levantar la vista, pero no escucho respuesta así que la levanto y me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente solo en el pasillo. Gran amiga la que tengo.

Termino de recoger y salgo corriendo hacia el salón, entro antes de que la profesora cierre la puerta y me siento en el primer puesto que veo

-Buenos Días alumnos soy la profesora...-Esto es tan aburrido. Por suerte el puesto que escogí esta del lado de la ventana, así que me quedo viendo el estacionamiento.

Les diré un poco de mi...Veamos...todo el mundo dice que soy muy enano para mi edad, pero no es cierto. Mi cabello es rubio y rizado, algunos hasta me dicen risitos de oro y a veces me molestan con eso pero yo lo ignoro. Mis ojos son azules, como azul cielo y tengo muchas pecas en el rostro...algo que muchos me preguntan es por que siempre tengo un suéter y es cierto, todos los días tengo puesto un suéter diferente, y siempre les digo que tengo frío, nosé por que no me creen,pero bueno.

Cambiando de tema, después de la hora de castellano tuve...no lo recuerdo, me dormí las horas antes y después de recreo, incluso me dormí en el recreo, hace días que no duermo y esas horas fueron lo que necesitaba, a la hora de la salida me fui, como siempre, a la parada del autobús y para entretenerme jugué un rato Pokemón en mi DS y despues de un rato note que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y sacaba un libro para leerlo,¿va a estar toda una hora leyendo? Yo ni siquiera puedo estar leyendo mas de dos minutos, fue ahí que tuve una idea:"¿Por que no hablo con el? Así podría tener un nuevo amigo" Me pare enfrente de el pero solo me ignoro, a nadie le gusta que lo ignoren y menos a mi, así que le quite el libro de las manos para que prestara atención, aunque no funciono como esperaba, cuando me di cuenta el estaba en el piso, le ofrecí mi mano pero la rechazo, le di su libro y el lo agarro de mala manera, ¿por que ese humor?, se volvió a sentar en la banca del autobús y lo imite

-Y¿Como te llamas?-Le pregunto, quizás es timido

-No te importa-me responde ¿que tendrá?

-Si me importa, si no fuera así no te lo preguntaria-digo con una sonrisa, para tratar de que deje ese mal noto algo muy familiar en el, creo que son sus ojos, nose en donde los he visto antes pero si los he visto

-Escucha-Suspira-¿Si te digo mi nombre me dejaras de hablar?-Asiento, al menos ya no me habla como si siguiera molesto ahora como exasperado¿es un avance?

-Donatello-

-¿Eh?-

-Mi nombre es Donatello

-¿Donatello?-asiente-¿te puedo decir Donnie?-

-No-

-¿Por que?-

-Oye, ya te dije mi nombre y el trato era que si te lo decía me dejarias de hablar, así que cumple tu parte-No me gusto el trato

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo pensaba en que decirle, de pronto escuche a mi estomago

-Tengo hambre-

-Me alegro-Esa es la respuesta más sinsentido que escuche en todo el día, se nota que no quiere que le hable, pero yo si quiero

-¿Tu no tienes?-Me iba a responder cuando escuche su estomago que sonó tan hambriento como el mio

-Si tienes-Me repondo a mi mismo -Ven se donde podemos comer-Y lo jalo pero el intenta quedarse en la silla, así que aplico mas fuerza y casi nos caemos los dos

-El trato era que si te decía mi nombre me dejarias en paz-

-El trato era que se me decías tu nombre te dejaría de hablar, nunca dijistes que no podía ir a comer contigo-Y vuelvo a jalarlo, pero esta vez si se deja y comienzo, literalmente, a arrastrarlo hasta un restaurante

-¡Hola Murakami-san!-

-¡Hola Mikey-san!-

Nos sentamos y Murakami miro a mi nuevo amigo

-Y tu ¿Como te llamas?- Vi que no le respondió así que yo lo hice

-Se llama Donatello, es un amigo ,lo traje para que viera lo bien que cocinas Murakami-

-¿Entonces quieres lo de siempre para ti y para Donatello?-

-Ya sabes mi respuesta-Murakami se voltea y empieza a cocinar mi plato favorito: pizza guiosa

-Supongo que si voy a comer contigo tengo que saber tu nombre,¿no?- Ay no

-Bien-Me pongo nervioso-soy Mikey

-¿Y cual es tu nombre completo?-

-Es...ese-empiezo a estirar una de las mangas de mi suéter, siempre hago eso cuando estoy nervioso

-ese no puede ser tu nombre ¿Que mamá llamaría Mikey a su hijo?-

Me quedo callado y miro hacia otro lado, no me gusta hacia donde va esta conversación. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Donnie habla muy alterado

-¡Mi bolso! Lo olvide en la parada-

-tranquilo- intento calmarlo-no le va a pasar nada, a menos que tengas algo de valor ahí,¿tienes dinero o un i-phone,iPad o algo así?-

-pues no ,pero igual puedo perder los libros que tengo dentro-Si fuera por los libros yo me olvidaría todo una semana de mi mochila

-¿Enserio te importan tanto los libros? ¿Quien va a querer robarse unos libros?-

-¿y si el autobús ya llego? Que tal si esta llegando a la parada y nosotros aqui sin saberlo lo perdemos-creo que esta buscando una forma de irse de aquím debería dejar de ser tan asocial.

-No te preocupes de eso, el autobús siempre tarda en llegar entre una y dos horas-Respondo con aire de inteligente

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Siempre tomo el autobús a la hora de la salida, lo hago desde que estoy entercero de primaria-

-¿Y que hay de tus padres? ¿Nunca te buscan?- sigo halando la manga de mi sueter y siento que las heridas en mis brazos comienzan a arder, ¿Por que tenía que preguntarme eso?

-M-mis pa-pa-padres - ¡Controlate Mikey! -están...ellos...se la pasan viajandotodo el tiempo y no pueden buscarme-respondo finalmente, afortunadamente con el paso del tiempo me he hecho muy bueno mintiendo, perocada vez que veo los ojos de la persona me derrumbo, así que siempre trato de desviarla y esta no es la excepción, bajo la cabeza evitando esos ojos rojizostan familiares.

-¿Estas bien?, estas sudando mucho y te ves nervioso¿no tienes fiebre o algo así?- levanto la cabeza para responderle y cambiar de tema, pero su mano se acerca a mi frente "tranquilo es Donnie, tranquilo es Donnie, tranquilo..."me repitomentalmente pero cuando toca mi frente toda pizca de auto control en mi despareció

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Le grito de repente y salgo corriendo del restaurante

Corro por varias calles con toda la velocidad que dan mis piernas, hasta queadquiero el valor suficiente para detenerme y al hacerlo me volteo, solo encuentro personas caminando, edificios y algunos perros y arboles.

Me quedo estático.

Un chico normal se largaría corriendo hasta su casa para que sus padres loconsuelan y lo protejan de los peligros de las calles y ruega no encontrarse con ningun exraño de desconocidas intenciones

Me levanto la manga que hace rato me halaba y con los dedos de mi manos rozo las cortadas.

Yo me largo corriendo a la calle para que cualquier extraño me consuela y protejade mi casa y de mis padres...

**¿Por que no dejar un review?**


	4. Leonardo

-Es muy fuerte Leo, no creo que...-un láser atraviesa a Donnie y cae al piso, ahora solo quedamos Raph y yo

-¡Donnie!-De pronto me halan hasta detrás de unos pipotes de basura

-Estará bien, ahora piensa en un plan intrépido-

-¡¿Como quieres que piense en un plan si acaban de lanzarle uno de esos láseres a Don?!-

-Pensando, mientras yo hago tiempo-

-¡Espera Raph! Ahora los Krang son mas poderosos, ya tienen a April-

-Igual que tienen a Mikey, no pienso dejarlos a los dos aquí. Sigue pensando-Y sale del pipote, asomo mi cabeza y veo que logra evadir los láseres mejor que Donnie y que Mikey, pero como era de esperarse, un Krangdroide le dispara y se lo lleva a quien sabe donde, ¿Para se llevaron a Mikey y ahora a Raph?

-Vamos piensa Leonardo-Intento concentrarme pero no puedo...Ya Krang secuestro a April y ya usaron su energía...Ganaron...

*Piiiiiiiiiiip* *Piiiiiiiiiiiip*

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-Me caigo de la cama

Me levanto y veo la hora

-siete y media,creí que sonaría a las siete en punto-

-Buenos días Leonardo, ¿Como dormistes?-

-Buenos días sensei, -hago una reverencia al estilo japones-perdón si lo despertó la alarma

-No te preocupes, ya estaba despierto pero me extraño que no sonara a las siete en punto-

-Si a mi también-y con eso ultimo sensei se va, cierro la puerta y rápidamente me cambio mi pijama, (que es una camisa y un boxer) (**N/A: ¿A alguien mas se le hace extraño que leo diga boxer?** ) por lo primero que veo en el closet, salgo se mi habitación directo a la puerta de salida cuando sensei me habla denuevo

-Leonardo¿no vas a desayunar?-

-Lo lamento sensei, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde-miro el reloj que esta en la entrada de la cocina...

-¡¿DIEZ MINUTOS?!, lo siento pero tengo que irme- salgo del apartamento, bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja, abro la puerta del edifico y corro lo mas rápido que p,por suerte el edificio en donde vive Hamato Yoshi se encuentra bastante cerca de la escuela.

Llego finalmente, sudoroso y sin aliento, pero llegue y justo a tres minutos de que sonara el timbre. Creo que si existen los milagros. Solo falta ver el horario que se esta en mi bolso y...

-¡Olvide mi bolso!-genial. Pongo mi mano en mi cara, haciendo la típica Facepalm, me quedo así unos minutos hasta que suena el timbre y trato de recordar la primera hora

-Vamos piensa Leonardo- cuando digo eso, me viene a la mente ese extraño sueño, extraño porque me imagine a mi mismo como una tortuga gigante y tenia una bandana azul... Losé, extraño,pero eso no es lo importante, ahora lo importante es conseguir cuaderno y lápiz y saber a donde tengo ir. Sigo caminando y le pregunto a todos si tienen algún cuaderno o lápiz o los dos, pero nadie tiene nada ,¡Claro! Como es el primer día lo único que vamos a hacer es conocer a los profesores, sigo preguntando y me acerco a un chico con cabello rubio rizado, que creo esta llorando

-Hola,me preguntaba¿De casualidad no tienes un cuaderno, o un lápiz, o los dos?- se limpia los ojos con la manga de su suéter, tarda en voltearse, como si estuviera dudando en hacerlo, pero se voltea y sin mirarme me responde

-Si, si tengo-saca de su bolso un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y me lo entrega, pero aun tengo una pregunta

-Gracias, y dime ¿Por que lloras?-

-Na-nada-y se aleja ,prácticamente huyendo, trato de ignorarlo, pero no puedo ignorar esos ojos azules, como los mios, solo que mas claros, se me hacen demasiado familiares, pero bueno, corro hacia el salón de matemáticas, no es la primera clase pero quizás el profesor me pueda decir a donde debo ir.

Me acerco a la puerta, pero antes de que pueda abrirla Casey se me acerca

-¡Leo! Hasta que apareces, el tipo de Dibujo Técnico vio que faltastes, tienes suerte de todavía no tomo la asistencia-

-Pero ¿Como se dio cuenta de que falte sin tomar la lista?-Le pregunto confuso

-Eso no importa, ahora corre-y se va corriendo hacia las escaleras, el salón de Dibujo Técnico queda en el segundo piso, empiezo a correr sin mucho animo, ya corrí y me canse, no tengo energía para repertirlo, pero como puedo llego al salón y entro mientras el profesor escribe en la pizarra, cuando se voltea me mira un poco extrañado pero nada mas, y eso me extraña a mi, y durante las dos horas de clase no hice mas que mirar una y otra vez el pizarron, aunque ya tenga una libreta y un bolígrafo, no tengo ganas de escribir...Si quieren como luzco pues...soy pelinegro. Mis ojos son azul oscuro. Soy un poco musculoso y...¿que mas? Respecto a como soy, les puedo decir que a veces soy muy reservado y tambien algunos me dicen que tengo madera como líder, como ser capitán del equipo de football, o de baskett, o ser el presidente del salón , cosas así.

Después de la clase de Dibujo, estuve viendo por varios salones para saber donde es mi próxima clase y supe que era literatura, así que fui a el salón de literatura por otro dos horas. Después tuve el receso y aproveche para volver al apartamento de Hamato Yoshi y buscar mi volso con el horario y mis cuadernos, para no seguir preguntando por salones. En el camino de regreso al colegio me quede pensando todo lo que tenia que hacer después del colegio, Ir a un autolavado que esta cerca del colegio, trabajo medio tiempo ahí. Después de ir al autolavado, tengo que ir al nuevo que abrieron hace una semana, y en el cual también trabajo medio tiempo y,por último, estoy de asistente y conserje de un establecimiento donde Splinter (como también le llaman a Hamato Yoshi) da clases de ninjustu,

De hecho así fue como nos conocimos, después de salir del reformatorio juvenil busque empleo para poder mantenerme y encontré un cartel en la reja de una casa abandonada que decía:"Se busca personal de limpieza", no era el mejor trabajo pero ya era un comienzo y, con el paso del tiempo, me fui haciendo mas cercano a Splinter, hasta considerarlo algo así como un padre, en realidad el es lo mas cercano que he tenido de un padre, y creo que el también me ha tomado confianza, porque dudo mucho que le ofrezca una habitación alquilada de diez dolares al mes, en su propio apartamento a cualquiera.

Cuando llegue al instituto, fue justo cuando sonó el timbre, así que tome mi horario y me diriji a la clase de geografía, que era, según el horario, la clase que tengo después del receso, y después de geografía tuve informática, la unica materia realmemte fácil y la única donde tengo mas probabilidades de salir gravemente herido o incluso muerto

-Bien alumnos, hagan este grafico de barras en excel, mientras resuelvo unos asuntos. Savier, usted se quedara a cargo del salón mientras no estoy-

-Si profesor- le respondí y en cuanto salió, todo el salón enloqueció, empezó una guerra de papeles (que parecían mas bien rocas con la fuerza con que las lanzaban), había chicos que parecían drogados, ya que se ponían de pie encima de los pupitres y cuando caían por perder el equilibrio, se echaban a reír, a pesar de estar sangrando en alguna parte de la cabeza. Todo eso y mas tenia que detenerlo, o si no seria mi culpa y me quitarían nota, así que empecé por lo mas sencillo: alejar a Raphael de la computadora del profesor, pero no se ría tan sencillo

Me acerque a el y le cerré la laptop-Deja la computadora del profesor y haz la actividad- le digo con voz autoritaria

-Dejame en paz Bobonardo,¿A ti que te importa lo que haga?-Vuelve a abrir la computadora y sige con lo suyo como si yo no estuviera ahí, y eso me molesta aun mas y se la vuelvo a cerrar

-Me importa porque por tu culpa el profesor nos bajara la nota a todos, siempre lo hace-Se que odia mi voz autoritaria, nunca le gusto que le dijeran que hacer, y quien se lo decía lo golpeaba, aun me pregunto por que no ha hecho eso conmigo

-El tipo siempre nos pone actividades y aunque no las hagamos siempre nos pone diez-Me responde de mala manera

-pero los puntos de rasgos valen para las demás materias y siempre nos lo quitan por TI-apunto hacia su asiento-vuelve a tu computadora y al menos aparenta que haces algo-

En cuanto le digo eso, el se levanta de la silla del profesor y me dice desafiante

-¿Y si no?...Es mas-Saca un cigarrillo y un encendedor-¿que me harás por fumar? ¿Llamarás al profesor?-me cruzo de brazos, lo hace a propósito, sabe que odio que me hablen así, y cuando lo hacen la ira se apodera de mi

-Siempre supe que serias un maldito drogadicto, yo al menos sigo el ejemplo de un padre real y no de un puto alcohólico como el tuyo-De un momentos otro, el me empuja y choco contra una pared, para después caer al suelo y antes de recuperarme, me toma del cuello de mi franela con la intención de golpearme, afortunadamente lo golpee primero en el estomago, lo que hizo que me soltara y note que todos los del salón esta gritando: "pelea, pelea, pelea..."intente volverlo a golpear, pero empujo y tomo el cuello de mi camisa, otra vez, lo único diferente era que, sin importar al cara de asesino psicótico que tenia, en sus había miedo, y mucho...Creo que se porque es...

-Ahí viene -grita uno de los chicos del salón y rápidamente me suelta y se sienta en su pupitre, cuando el profesor llega, solo me ve a mi en el piso

-ehhh...Señor Savier podría decirme ¿que hace en el piso?-

-Na-nada profesor Oswaldo, solo...tropeze-despues de decir esa mentira, la cual creo que no me creyó mucho ,me senté en mi puesto y trate olvidar ese incomodo momento, me pareció raro no escuchar la risa de Raphael, pero bueno.

El resto de la clase todo el mundo actuó como si nada hasta que sonó el timbre de salida y casi todo el salón salio disparado hacia la puerta, yo me quede de ultimo porque si no sali herido de una pelea con raph si me mataria salir de primero al la hora de salida o de receso

Al salir del instituto no tomo el camino a mi casa en cambio tomo el del cemeterio, miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y veo que en parada del autobús esat ese chico que me prestó el cuarzo y el bolígrafo, halando a otro, nunca había visto en el colegio, pero que de inmediato me llamo la atención esa brecha entre los dientes ¿Que le habrá pasado?dejo de mirarlos y me concentro en el camino.

Entre mas cerca estoy del cementerio, mas recuerdos llegan a mi mente, recuerdos que había sepultado hace años, pero que regresaron junto una pregunta olvidada

Llego finalmente, y me siento como el niño que era hace seis años, me siento extra mente feliz, pero no es una felicidad normal, esta se inclina mas hacia lo sangriento y psicótico, una sensación que olvide también hace años.

Estoy en la entrada cuando noto que Raphael esta ahí también

-¿Por que?-lo escucho decir-¿Por que te fuistes? Arruisnates la familia, hicistes que mama se suicidara y eso me costo dos miserables años en el reformatorio infantil-Los dos años mas miserables de nuestras vidas, si no hubiera estado en ese mismo lugar con el, probablemente lo hubieran maltrato y violado...en el mejor de los casos.-...¿Por que?-

-No fue su culpa, si quieres buscar al culpable ve a la lapida de al lado, la misma que causo que doblaran tu condena en el reformatorio a cuatro años-Yo y mi bocota, que no sabe cuando callarse

Se levanta-¿Vienes a burlarte mas?-

-Vine a disculparme, creo que la ira también me cegó cuando te dije lo que te dije-Vine a disculparme, si, pero no con el sino con quien esta en la lapida. Nosé de donde salio lo que dije

-¿Cuanto tiempo has estado ahí parado?-

-Escuche todo lo que dijistes, si a eso te refieres, pero de todos modos ya conocía tu historia, fue por eso que te ayude a matar al mal parido que te llevo a todos los post-traumas, que se que sigues teniendo-

Se voltea-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, ya lo supere hace años- Que mentira mas grande

-Ya no estamos en el colegio, no hay nadie aquí a ecepcio de nosotros dos. No hace falta que te sigas haciendo el rudo, y menos cuando te conozco incluso mejor que Casey-

-¡No es así! Al que tu conoces ya no existe, tu padre lo asesino junto con toda su infancia

-Te juro que hice todo lo posible por detenerlo, pero,¿quien le hace caso a un niño de doce años? Agradeceme que me haya arriesgado a la condena de muerte por ti-

-¡Una condena que tu mismo me pusistes!-

Le iba a responder, hasta que escuhe un llanto, como de un niño, aunque no era un niño quien lloraba, me volteo y veo denuevo al chico que me presto el cuaderno y el bolígrafo, corriendo a toda velocidad del otro nado de la calle como si fuera perseguido por el mismo demonio, a la vez que derramaba lágrimas sin parar, me volteo otra vez y ya no veo a Raphael...

-Sigues siendo un miedoso Raph...si solo por la muerte de tus padres vas a actuar así, nosé como te pondrías con mi historia...al menos yo puedo olcultar mi locura tras una personalidad amable y complaciente...- le termino diciendo al aire y comienzo mi caminata hasta el autolavado...

**Review?**


	5. ¡¡¡PELEA DE COMIDA! 1 Parte

-¡Agh! ¡¿Como termine en esto?!-¡¿Como termine en la oficina del director?!,- todo es culpa de este zoquete por lanzarme un globo de agua

-Quizás no debistes empezar con la guerra de comida- pasa su mano por toda su cara y se chupa dedos-¿Que es esto? ¿Pure?-

-Eso no es puré, maldito mocoso- cada segundo mas que estoy con el se me acaba mas rápido la paciencia

-¡Hey! Tenemos la misma edad-

-Si hubiéramos la misma edad no hubieras lanzado ese globo de agua- Intento acercarme a el pero las esposas no me dejan

-Si no te lo hubiera lanzado habrías matado a Donnie-

-¿Quien?-

-Así se llama, bueno su nombre real es Donatello, pero prefiero decirle Donnie-

-Y eso me importa ¿por?...-

-¡Casi lo matas!, solo porque no quiso darte dinero, pareces un vagabundo pidiendo dinero, menos mal que yo y...¿Leon? Llegamos a tiempo-

Otra vez intento golpearlo pero las estupidas esposas no me dejan-Primero: Se llama Leonardo, no Leon. Y segundo: No lo iba a matar, era solo una amenaza para que me diera el dinero-

-Y supongo que dejarle un ojo morado y una nariz sangrante también fue una amenaza-

Le iba a responder pero en ese momento entro el director y se sentó en la silla detrás del escrito que estaba delante nuestro

-¿Y bien? ¿Que dicen en su defensa?- Se me olvido, el director, al igual que nosotros, y que casi todo el colegio, estamos llenos de comida.

-Primero digame ¿Por que me volvió a esposar a la silla?, creí que ya le había dado mi palabra de no atacarlo- le reclame

-¿Lo atacastes?- pregunto el chico con asombro y algo de miedo

-Tu sabes que la confianza se va ganando con el tiempo, hasta que demuestres un comportamiento educado, te seguiré esposando. Pero ese no es el tema, ¿Tienen algo mas que decir?-

-¡Fue su culpa!-gritamos al unisono risitos de oro y yo

-No me interesa de quien haya sido la culpa, lo que me interesa es ¿quien va a limpiar toda la cafetería?-

-Pues el conserje- le respondí sin ningún cuidado, tratando de librar mi muñeca de la esposa

-Raphael, nuestro personal de limpieza se rehúsa a limpiar todo el desorden que provocaron tu y Michelan...-

-Lo sentimos director franklin- lo interrumpió el zoquete, desviando la vista hacia la ventana

-Sentirlo no basta, tienen dos opciones: quedarse después de la hora de salida para limpiar, o tendré que llamar a sus representantes, notificarle lo sucedido y que ellos paguen el efectivo para que nuestro personal lo limpie. Ustedes deciden- Note que cuando el tipo dijo lo de llamar a nuestros representantes, risitos de oro empezó a halar descontroladamente la manga de su suéter y se puso nervioso, ¿Que carajo le paso?

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, prefiero que llamen a mi tío, y que el pague la suma

-¿Y bien?- volvió a decir el director

-Limpiarlo nosotros- ¿que le pasa? Pues lo limpiara el solo, yo no pienso pasar mi tarde limpiando la cafetería

-¿Estas de acuerdo, Raphael?-

-Pero claro que..-

-Que si-Me interrumpió este cabeza hueca, ¿Le gusta interrumpir a la gente o que?

-Bien, entonces vuelvan a sus salones, y cuando suene el timbre de salida, los quiero ver a los dos, en la cafetería. Ah y joven haga me el favor de quitarle las esposas- le dijo al chico mientras le entregaba las llaves

-Pero...- no tuve oportunidad de protestar ya que el tipo salio de la oficina, mire al chico a mi lado con cara de asesino psicópata, pero el solo estaba abriendo las esposas y pude jurar que una lágrima se el escapó de los ojos, pero se la limpio enseguida y salio tan rápido como pudo, dejándome completamente solo

-¿Y a este que cojones le pasa?-le dije al aire y me quedé pensando en lo que paso

**Flash** **back**

Era receso y yo, como siempre, me encontraba haciendo mi "recolecta" de dinero amenazando a la gente junto con otros amigos, me acerco a un cuatro ojos que se encontraba sentado con April y le amenaze con darme todo el dinero que tuviera sino quería le partiera el culo, pero se rehusó, _quizás_ por ser el nuevo y no me conoce,o quizás por impresionar a April, cualquiera que sea la respuesta, cometió un grave error

-¿A no?-el negó- Bien cuatro ojos, solo recuerda que tu te lo buscastes-le saco los lentes, los tiro al piso y los aplasto con la suela de mi zapato, pero antes de darle su golpiza, el toma la _bandeja_ de comida y me golpea con ella en la cara, lo que hace que toda la comida que tenia me caiga en la cara,cada vez sus errores son mas graves, nadie, repito NADIE me golpea, sin salir casi muerto, ni siquiera Casey, ni tampoco...Leonardo. El quiere salir corriendo, que gallina

-Vamos,¿Que le paso a la valentía que tenias, cuando me golpeastes?- le digo y le lanzo una bebida, creo que era un refresco , pero lo logra esquivar y le cae a alguien mas, el cual responde lanzando otra cosa, lo esquivo y le cae a alguien, y asi es como empieza una guerra de comida

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!- grita alguien y todo el mudo empieza lanzar alimentos

Lo alcanzo, le tomo el cuello de la camisa y le doy un golpe certero en la nariz, el como respuesta toma una escoba que era del conserje que se encontraba a nuestro lado, actuando como si nada, y me vuelve a golpear con ella, para salir corriendo después

Corro detrás de el y al alcanzarlo lo tiro al piso, (me sorprendió lo ligero que era) y me pongo a golpearlo sin piedad, me golpeo a mi dos veces, DOS VECES, ¿enserio creía que iba a salir vivo?, sigo así hasta que un chico se nos acerca corriendo hacia donde estábamos y me hala por detras, me volteo para que me deje en paz y es entonces cuando ese chico que estaba todo embarrado de comida me lanza un globo con agua y tiene la intención de salir corriendo, pero antes de que lo haga, unos amigos lo detienen, el se voltea hacia mi y pone una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Así que tu también tienes agallas? Veamos si te las puedo quitar-

Me acerco a el amenazadoramente, y veo en sus ojos lo asustado que esta, pareciera como si le fuera a dar algo, y eso me alegra y me hacer esbozar una muy torcida sonrisa y mirada psicótica...hace años que no ponía una cara así.

Sorprendentemente cuando ya estoy bastante cerca, el cierra los ojos con miedo y murmura algo que no llegue a entender muy bien, luego los abre y me golpea justo en la nariz, casi caigo al suelo con la fuerza con que me golpeo, pero logre mantenerme en pie, me toco la nariz y en mi dedo hay sangre...mas le vale a ese chico rubio que no sea nada grave, en cuanto a el, solo se quedo en shock, como si no hubiera creído lo que hizo, y al salir de su trance empezó a decir

-Perdón, perdón, perdón...-a la vez que corre hacia quien sabe donde, pero no llegó tan lejos cuando casi choco contra el director, el cual también esta lleno de comida y primero ve al chico contra el que casi choca, ve al chico que apalee sin piedad, ve a mis amigos, y por ultimo me ve a mi con cara de :"¿Por que no me sorprende?"

-Raphael, a mi oficina y igual usted joven Michelan-

-Si señor -lo interrumpe el risitos de oro y se aleja

-Leonardo-y el mencionado aparece de la nada- Llevese a ese joven a la enfermeria- Leo se acerca al cuatro ojos, el cual al verlo, se encuentra abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza en las mismas... Creo que lo traumatize...genial

**Fin** **Flash** **back**

Salí también de la dirección, directo al baño para quitarme toda la comida que tenia en cara, brazos, piernas, y partes donde no es usual tener comida, y tambien aproveche para limpiarse mejor la herida de la nariz, la cual ya estaba empezando a sangrar otra vez, luego me dirijí al salón de literatura y pase las dos horas fingiendo que leía un libro, creo que era del "Don Quijote" o algo parecido a eso

Después tuve matemáticas, y al sonar el timbre, fui, creo, el ultimo en salir, estuve retrasando mi llegada a la cafetería, hasta que finalmente llegue y vi que ese extraño chico ya se encontraba ahí y ya había empezado a limpiar las mesas

-¿Acaso tienes ganas de limpiar?-le pregunte extrañado de que limpiara con mucho animo

-No, pero eso no significa que tenga que tardar como mil años en venir, para luego tardar otros mil años limpiando. Entre mas rápido, mas pronto nos iremos- me respondió con una sonrisa tan infantil, una sonrisa que me pareció a verla visto desde siempre, aunque apenas conozco al chico desde hoy

Tome un trapo y empezé a limpiar la comida de las paredes

-¿Y has visto como esta Donnie?-

-¿Por que no mejor te callas y sigues limpiando?-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme en silencio por mucho tiempo, no estoy acostumbrado-

-¿En tu casa siempre hay ruido?-

-Y mucho, siempre hay gente haciendo ruido-

-¿Pero como puede haber ruido siempre? ¿Tus padres se la pasan gritando?-No respondió

-Hablo de que si hablan muy alto- quizás lo escucho de otra manera, pero sigue sin responder, al menos ya puedo limpiar en paz pero ahora me siento...¿preocupado? No se de donde salio ese sentimiento, así que intento ignorarlo, sin embargo una pregunta no me deja en paz

-¿Por que escogiste por los dos el querer limpiar la cafetería?-

-Es que ...creo que mi representante no querrá pagar la suma, es todo-

-Y ¿quien es tu representante?-

-Alguien- me responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Y quien es alguien?-

-Creí que querías estar en silencio-

-Ya se me pasaron las ganas, ahora dime quien es-

-Ya te lo dije- Bien le sacaré la respuesta, me acerco y le quito el trapo con el que limpiaba las mesas

-¡Hey!-

-Te lo devolveré cuando me digas la razón de que actues tan extraño-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Sabes de que hablo,¿ Porque cuando el tipo mencionó lo de llamar a nuestros representantes te pusistes nervioso y comenzastes a halar como maniático la manga de tu suéter? ¿Por que escogistes por los dos lo de querer limpiar nosotros mismos? Y ¿Por que te niegas a decirme quien es tu representante?-

Suspira y me dice-Me encantaría decirte, pero hay algunas cosas que debo mantener en secreto-

-Lo dices como si fueras el único con secretos-

-se que tu también tienes secretos, todos los tenemos, pero no son como los mios-

-¿A no? ¿Acaso tus secretos son únicos, algo que te pasa solo a ti?-

-Claro que no, pero tampoco le pasan a todo el mundo-

-¿Secretos como las peleas de tus padres?-¿De de donde salio eso? Salio de mi boca sin que lo pensara y ante esa pregunta el me mira sorprendido y rápidamente lo niega

-No me refiero a eso- y se voltea, pero yo lo volteo denuevo

-Si te refieres a eso ¿Crees que eres el único que no tiene un familia perfecta?- se me cristalizan los ojos, pero no voy a derrumbarme frente a el-Al menos agradece que tus padres están vivos-

-¡Ese es el problema!-Me grita, a lo cual yo me sorprendo- La única persona que me amó esta muerta, y su asesino esta vivo y me esta buscando, mientras yo sufro con una familia que trata de matarme-De pronto sus rodillas tiemblan y cae al suelo y yo me siento frente a el, veo que esta llorando y acerco mi mano para sobarle la espalda pero en cuanto mi mano lo toca el se aparta y me da la espalda mientras continúa llorando

-Oye, si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco tengo una familia perfecta, un hijo de puta me la arruino- Es extraño, nunca me había sentido mal por ver a alguien llorar, en especial si era por mi culpa, de hecho me sentía mejor cuando era por mi culpa...pero hay algo en el que me hace odiar verlo llorar

Después de varios segundos de solo oír el ruido de la calle, el me responde

-¿Y como te hace sentir eso?- deja de llorar , pero aun no se voltea

-¿Tu como crees? Es horrible crecer sin nadie que te apoye en lo que sea, alguien que este dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, alguien que...-

-Este dispuesto a darte una mano siempre que caes, que nunca se burle de ti, alguien en quien pondrías tu vida en sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces-termina mi oracion y dice justo lo que pensaba, se voltea y me dice

-¿Perdistes a tus padres?-

-Si-respondo simplemente, aguantando las lágrimas

-A mi me gustaría perder a mi padre-responde viendo el techo

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Tienes suerte de...-

-No tengo ninguna suerte- los ojos se le cristalizan denuevo-Mi propio padre me quiere muerto, y me persigue buscando venganza, y por si eso fuera poco, mi familia adoptiva ya a intentado envenenarme, golpearme hasta la muerte, usar armas contra mi...e incluso...-dobla sus piernas y esconde la cabeza entre sus rodillas, creo que se a que se refiere, quizás sea la razón por la que no le gusta que lo toquen, o que se le acerquen mucho pero espero estar equivocado- ...¿Dime que es lo que tengo que agradecer?-

-el que no fuistes a prisión por dos malditos años, el que no fuistes condenado a pena de muerte por el asesinato de tu propia madre, el que no vas al spicologo tras cientos de intentos de suicidio, el que no tuvistes que matar al mamahuevo que te arruino la infancia...- le respondí viendo el piso, aun lleno de comida, todas y una cada una de mis palabras están cargadas de ira y rencor, y una vez dichas me sacan un peso mas de encima

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se para y me ofrece la mano para levantarme, la rechazo y me levanto yo mismo

-Soy Mikey,¿Como te llamas?-

-Dime cual es tu nombre completo-

Abre la boca para responder y le vuelvo a decir

-Y no me digas que ese es tu nombre-

-Bien-Suspira- m-mi nom-nombre es...M-Miche-Michelan-Michelangelo-Me responde con voz quebradiza

-¿Y por que cuando el director empezó a decir tu nombre, tu lo interrumpiste?-

Desvía la mirada-Mejor sigamos limpiando- se gira, toma un trapo y sigue limpiando las mesas, yo también me giro y con el trapo que le había quitado sigo limpiando las paredes

-Por cierto, soy Raphael- le digo mientras sigo limpiando, aun quiero saber por que actúa de esa manera tan...Bipolar, en serio, cuando estábamos en la dirección, actuaba despreocupado, cuando el director comenzó a hablar actuó completamente nervioso, incluso podría decirse que estaba asustado por como jalaba la manga del suéter, después cuando empezamos a limpiar, volvió a estar despreocupado, cuando le quite el trapo y me dijo todo eso, estaba completamente deprimido y ahora esta otra vez despreocupado...parece como si su despreocupación fuera una mascara, o algo así, y cuando no la maneja bien es cuando muestra su estado real y hace todo lo posible por volver a su estado de despreocupación...¿me entendieron? Porque yo no

Después de un rato nos cansamos los dos y decidimos quedarnos mañana también para seguir limpiando, bueno, el lo decidió mientras yo me controlaba para no matarlo, en el camino yendo a...Nosé, donde me lleven mis pies,ya que no tengo ninguna prisa por ir a casa, me quedo pensando en lo que pasoenel cementerio hace unos días...fue algo tan estupido ¿Por que después de lo que su maldito padre me hizo, todavía me habla?y hasta me da ordenes, como lo que paso en la clase de informática...es unmaldito malparido hijode puta...lo único que saber hacer bien es ocultar su extraño trastorno depresivo, o una cosa así.

Lo únicoque se sobre lo que tiene es que esta traumatizado por lo que ocurrió hace ya tres años y ese traumatismo lo llevo a una especie de trastorno depresivo bipolar, en el que se pone deprimido (al punto de tratar de suicidarse) una vez al año, bueno no se si es una vez al año, con lo mucho que cambio estos últimos tres de años ya ni siquiera estoy seguro si de verdad se llama Leonardo.

Aunque, los dos sabemos que un día ya no podremos aguantar mas, yo también prefiero ocultarlo, pero no de la manera enque lo hace el, ya que todos sabrán nuestro pasado...eso es a lo que el le teme, es por eso que tiene esa mascarade chico amable, por que no quiere que nadie lo tome por loco...la verdad sufría mucho con eso cuando estábamos en la correccional...


	6. ¡¡¡PELEA DE COMIDA! 2 Parte

**Hola! Aquí otro capitulo de esta para nada normal historia, recuerden darme su opinión por medio de un review ya que en el anterior chapter no recibi casi nada de comentarios y eso me desanimo un poco...Así que ya saben, diganme que tan bien o que tan mal les pareció, sin mas los dejo:**

-¿Y como sigues?-

-Bien, supongo. Luce Horrible ¿Verdad?-

-No, no luce horrible, solo... Es incomodo de ver-

-No ayudas-

-¿No ayudo? Entonces dime ¿quien te saco de encima a esa bestia y te trajo a la enfermería?-

-Mikey fue quien le lanzo el globo de agua y lo golpeo y yo pude venir solo hasta aca-

-Bien entonces como no ayudo, me ire-Se voltea y empieza a caminar

-Espera- Se detiene y gira hacia mi

-Aun sigo siendo nuevo en el colegio y no quiero perderme en el camino de vuelta al salon-

Suspira-Esta bien, te espero, pero ya tienes la gasa en el ojo y la nariz ¿cuanto mas falta?-

-Esperar a que la enfermera encuentre el pase de salida-Digo mientras volteo hacia la muy anciana enfermera, que esta registrando una caja

-Ay no-Hace la Facepalm-Vamos a estar aquí en buen rato-se sienta en uno de uno de los bancos y lo imito

-¿Sabes algo? Odio el silencio- me dice mirando el estacionamiento

-Yo también, pero ¿de que hablamos?- le respondo viendo hacia el mismo sitio

-Empieza diciéndome que te paso en la boca- se nota que ni le gusta irse por las ramas, enserio¿No pudo preguntar otra cosa?

-¿A que te refieres?- Intento negarlo

-Me refiero a esa brecha que separa tus dientes- siguo viendo los autos estacionados para no chocar con su mirada, nunca he sido bueno mintiendo, y menos si miro a la persona

-Nada-Respondo a la defensiva

-¿Como que nada? Es imposible que hayas nacido así-

-No, no es imposible- lo miro- hay gente que nace con el iris de los ojos color purpura, otros que lo tienen rojo, así que si es posible nacer así-

-Pero yo se que tu no nacistes así-

-¿Como lo sabes?- levanto una ceja

-Porque ahí hay un hueco, eso significa que si hubo un diente -en cuanto termina de decir eso me tapo la boca ¿Como lo noto? Y ya que creía yo que era muy observador

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Que si!-

-¿Quisieras dejar de contestarme? Parecemos unos niños- es extraño, cuando me trajo hasta acá actuaba bastante serio y ahora parece un niño, como al que conocí en la parada del autobús hace unas semanas

-Si es cierto-vuelve a mirar el estacionamiento y de pronto me pregunta

-Oye Don, ¿En que época del año estamos?-

Lo miro con extrañeza-Ya casi estamos en invierno, ¿Por?-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Tan rápido?- se levanta alarmado

-¿Que tiene?-siguo extrañado por como actua, nosé si esto es enserio o solo me toma el pelo...prefiero pensar lo segundo

-L-lo siento Donnie pero me tengo ir- comienza a correr, pero la enfermera lo detiene

-Oh, ya creía yo que se habían ido sin su pase de salida- dijo amablemente la enfermera

-Pero claro que no-me levanto y la enfermera me entrega el pase, para luego volver a entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de si

-Bien creo que ya te ayude, adiós-

-Alto, creí que me acompañarías hasta el salon- la verdad creo que puedo ir sólo, pero quiero ver si mía sospechas se confirman

-Pero ¿no te vas ahora? Por eso tienes el pase, ¿no?-

-Necesito ir por mi mochila, la cual esta en el salón- le respondo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Pero ya llevas aquí como una semana, además dijistes que pudistes venir aquí solo, no puedes ir al salón solo también- Ahora se oye enojado

Lo observo unos segundos

-¿Que? ¿Te enamorastes?-

-No, no es eso...- aun lo observo, de hecho lo estoy analizando y no parecer estar fingiendo

-¿Que tal si me dices que clase tienes ahora, envés de mirarme como si fuera uno de estupidos libros de nerd?- sigue molesto

-Castellano- dejo de mirarlo, al menos para que no se de cuenta

-Yo también, sigueme- y comenzamos a caminar, estoy cabizbajo viendo el piso, analizando lo sucedido, este chico, que si no me equivoco se llama Leonardo, podría o no estar padeciendo de bipolaridad, pero eso aun no responde lo la época del año. Se que algo tiene que ver el invierno con los cambios de humor tan repentinos, pero no logro identificarlo, tendría que averiguar los tipos de trastornos bipolares mas comunes en Norteamerica

-Oye y...¿Enserio no piensas decirme que te paso en los dientes?- me saca de mi pensamientos esa pregunta que yo ya di por respondida

Suspiro-Me encantaría decirte, pero...no puedo-

Levanta una ceja-¿Por que?- Ya no suena molesto ahora sigue en su fase de niño

-Es...Es complicado ¿si?, solo...digamos que uno de mis experimentos no resulto como debía-

-Acaso...¿experimentas en tu casa cuando estas aburrido o qué?-

-Lo hago siempre que puedo, he amado la ciencia desde que tengo uso de razón-

-Eso es...genial, aunque creo que un día de estos uno de tus experimentos te va a dejar mas que una brecha entre los dientes, ¿No lo crees?-

-Quizás, pero ¿tu que haces cuando estas aburrido?- Intento averiguar mas sobre el solo para ver tiene algunas de sus actividades le puede causar esa enfermedad

-¡Ja!, como si eso pasara, tengo tres empleos después del colegio, y llego a casa como diez u once de la noche, para ponerme a hacer la tarea. Creo que es un poco difícil que me aburra- me responde con una sonrisa

-¿Y por que tantos empleos?- Quizás no tenga ninguna enfermedad y solo sea el estrés o la falta de sueño, lo que provoca eso lapsos bipolares

-Pues...tengo algunas deudas pendientes-

-¿Como cuales?-

Ignora mi pregunta en cuanto llegamos al salón, tomo mi bolso y nos regresamos denuevo a la entrada de la enfermería donde estaba también el estacionamiento, en el camino de regreso volvió a ser el chico que me acompaño hasta la enfermería, no volvió a preguntar sobre mis dientes, de hecho niaoquoera me volvió a hablar, al llegar vi a los Garcia estacionados con su carro escarabajo de la versión nueva, al verlo Leonardo me golpeo en el hombro

-¡Azul! Gane- lo mire un tanto extrañado otra vez y me subí al auto y mientras este se alejaba del estacionamiento y del colegio, el me hacia una ademán con la mano en señal de despedida mientras tenia una sonrisa... Otra vez volvió a la fase infantil

Mientras estoy en auto de los Garcia, mi nueva familia, me pongo a ver por la venta y no puedo evitar recordar lo que paso ese día en el restaurante japones...

**Flash back**

Después de que me arrastrara hasta el famoso restaurante que, según el, era "mejor del mundo", nos sentamos en unas sillas que se encontraban en la barra

Y el señor al oír la puerta abrirse, se volteo y puede notar que usaba gafas oscuras, "probablemente sea ciego" me dije mi mismo

-Y tu ¿Como te llamas?- dijo mientras me miraba. Me sorprendí bastante de que un hombre ciego hubiera notado mi presencia. No le respondí, aun estaba demasiado sorprendido

-Se llama Donatello, es un amigo ,lo traje para que viera lo bien que cocinas Murakami- respondió el chico rubio

-¿Entonces quieres lo de siempre para ti y para Donatello?- le pregunto el hombre

-Ya sabes mi respuesta-al oír eso el hombre se voltea y empieza a cocinar

Decidí seguirle la corriente, después de todo el me invitó, eso significa que voy a comer y el lo pagara

-Supongo que si voy a comer contigo tengo que saber tu nombre,¿no?-

-Bien-Se pone nervioso-soy Mikey

-¿Y cual es tu nombre completo?-

-Es...ese-noto que empieza a estirar mas la manga de su suéter, ¿Por que no querrá decirme como se llama? Es una pregunta simple

-ese no puede ser tu nombre ¿Que mamá llamaría Mikey a su hijo?-

Se queda callado y voltea había otro lado, nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que recordé algo

-¡Mi bolso! Lo olvide en la parada- dije muy alterado

-tranquilo- me responde "Mikey"-no le va a pasar nada, a menos que tengas algo de valor ahí,¿tienes dinero o un i-phone,iPad o algo así?-

-pues no ,pero igual puedo perder los libros que tengo dentro-

-¿Enserio te importan tanto los libros? ¿Quien va a querer robarse unos libros?-

-¿y si el autobús ya llego? Que tal si esta llegando a la parada y nosotros aqui sin saberlo lo perdemos- Enserio no quisiera perder el autobus

-No te preocupes de eso, el autobús siempre tarda en llegar entre una y dos horas-Responde con aire de inteligente

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Siempre tomo el autobús a la hora de la salida, lo hago desde que estoy en tercero de primaria-

-¿Y que hay de tus padres? ¿Nunca te buscan?- hala con mas fuerza su manga, y se pone aun mas nervioso

-M-mis pa-pa-padres...están...ellos...se la pasan viajando todo el tiempo y no pueden buscarme- creo que me oculta algo, tiene que ver con sus padres, mucha gente siempre oculta lo que le pasa a su familia por miedo a que el problema pueda empeorar y si se lo dice a alguien no muy confiable, ¿Sera que sus padres pelean?

-¿Estas bien?, estas sudando mucho y te ves nervioso¿no tienes fiebre o algo así?- acerco mi mano hasta su frente para asegurarme de que no tiene fiebre, el levanta la cabeza pero al tocarlo

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Grita de la nada y me sorprende, no me esperaba esa reacción, de pronto se levanta de la silla y sale corriendo del restaurante mientras yo me quedo ahí, profesando lo que paso

-¿Que paso?- se acerca el hombre con la comida lista y la pone en la barra

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo señor...-

-Murakami- me responde

-Nosé lo que paso, señor Murakami, simplemente le acerque mi mano para ver su tenia fiebre y de pronto grito " NO ME TOQUES" y salio corriendo- Veo que la sonrisa de Murakami desaparece y es remplazada por una mueca de tristeza

-¿Usted sabe algo?- le pregunto un tanto inseguro

-Solo te aconsejo que vayas por el, no es bueno que se quede solo por mucho tiempo, nadie sabe de lo que es capaz -y se voltea, entonces salgo del restaurante y comienzo a correr, nosé por que, pero lo que dijo el tal Murakami, no me gusto en absoluto, hasta llego a asustarme.

Llego hasta la parada den autobús y tomo los dos bolsos que allí se encontraban, me extraño no ver mas gente ahí esperando o ver el autobús pasando, pero rapidamente lo olvide y me subí mi bolso a la espalda mientras abría el de Mike, si, si, ya se que esta mal que me ponga a revisar algo que no es mio y sin permiso, pero el chico salio corriendo y gritando. Quiero ver si algo en su bolso me dice el por que de esa actitud

-Nada...- digo casi en en susurro, estaba a punto de cerrar el bolso y fijarme por donde iba hasta que algo dentro del bulto brillo, lo tome y era una...navaja, pequeña, comoara meter en una billetera, pero era una navaja.

En cuanto lo tuve en mi mano, detuve mi carrera...Ese simple y pequeño objeto logro que me preocupara como jamas lo había hecho ninguna otra cosa, y ni siquiera se por que, si ese chico apenas lo conozco hoy y sabe mejor que cualquiera como fastidiar a la gente, pero si el y yo nunca nos hubiéramos visto, yo nunca hubiera visto esa navaja, y quizás con eso pudiera hacer algo mas que solo cortarse los brazos...

-Deja de pensar, Donatello me digo a mi mismo en forma de regaño y corro denuevo

Voy por varias calles, no muy seguro de adonde voy, paso de largo varios edificios, casas, etc, hasta que uno me llama la atención, repentinamente dejó de correr y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para quedar justo enfrente del establecimiento

-No es posible- digo con temor, asombro y miles de emociones mas, pero la mas presente es el temor y la ira

Mis ojos se cristalizan ante los recuerdos que tengo con las personas dentro de la casa, bueno mas bien con una de nas personas...intento moverme pero no puedo, simplemente al tratar de escapar de esas viejas memorias, estas mas rápido llegan a mi cabeza

En algún momento reacciono, y corro pero en dirección contraria a como iba en un principio, si antes estaba corriendo rápido, ahora me parezco a Flash, sigo así hasta que veo la parada una vez mas y al autobús acercándose

En cuanto se detiene y abre sus puertas, yo subo en un segundo y tomo el primer puesto que veo, en el trayecto hasta la casa de los Garcia trató de olvidar a esa persona, pero me es imposible

**Fin Flash back**

-y menos puedo olvidar las preguntas que surgieron cuando lo vi...- susurré en tono casi imperceptible para que mis nuevos padres no me oigan

¿Como llego a New York?

¿Como sobrevivió?

¿Supo que fui yo el culpable de su fallido intento de muerte?

¿Estará aquí por mi?...

**Si llegastes hasta aquí, Genial! Gracias por leer y no olvides decirme que tan asco o fabuloso te pareció, de verdad lo apreciaría mucho :D**


	7. ¿Trastorno?

**Wow...¿Ya tan rápido por el chapter 7? Y eso que a penas esta comienza la historia en si... Bueno, sobre este capitulo, diré que tuve que investigar mucho sobre la enfermedad de leo, ahora solo se saben los síntomas, pero mas adelante, pondré que es y a que se parece (si, leo no es el único mal de la cabeza en esta historia) recuerden dejar algún review, ya sea con alguna idea para aportar al fic, o para decir que tal te pareció, sin mas los dejo:**

-Idiota- me digo a mi mismo después de despedir como un niño a Donatello ¿como fue que llegamos tan rápido a invierno? Si apenas ayer me fije que todavía era otoño, no volveré a confiar en mi calendario...

-¡Que estupidez estas diciendo!-

-Bueno quizás fue solo el nerviosismo lo que en pone a decir eso-

-¿Que clase de imbécil dice eso?- me tapó la boca en cuanto noto que todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento se me quedan viendo, ¿Cuando llegaron? Cuando me despedí de Donatello no había nadie

Me quedo pensativo unos instantes

-...Ah...ensayo para una obra, este...interpreto a dos personajes- ¡¿Enserio eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?! Pero parece que todos me creen, ya que dejan de mirarme y siguen con lo suyo

Salgo rápidamente de ahí, necesito un lugar donde hablar en voz alta conmigo mismo, es extraño, lo se

Mientras corro buscando el lugar perfecto, tengo una pelea mental

Yo contra Yo

Encuentro la habitación del conserje, ahí me escondo siempre que me dan esos ataques bipolares, abro la puerta y me encierro, para comenzar a caminar en círculos dentro de la muy pequeña habitación llena de objetos de limpieza

-¿Debería hacer lo de la ultima vez? Eso me calmo bastante, hasta pude seguir viniendo durante todo el invierno- estoy angustiado

-¡No! No soy masoquista, y eso duele demasiado, lo mejor seria volver con la misma escusa de siempre y ausentarme hasta volver a controlarme-estoy molesto

-Pero no puedo seguir diciendo lo mismo :"disculpe director franklin, pero debo ir donde mi madre, en Canadá para velar la muerte de mi padre", ya van tres años que digo esa mentira-

-Y hasta ahora todos me creen-desesperado

-Pero algún día voy a tener que dejar de decirlo, o sabrán que es mentira, buscaran el por que de mi mentira, y...lo sabran...¡No!- y vuelvo a enojado

-Aunque...- saco el trozo de vidrio de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalon-...Splinter se puede dar cuenta...y eso tampoco seria bueno, me echaría de la habitación que tengo alquilada, me despediría de mi empleo, y enserio necesito el dinero

Suspiro. Quizás no sea la mejor opción, pero es la mas efectiva, con el trozo de vidrio empiezo a hacer "violín" en mi brazo, me lo clavo en la piel, y varias lágrimas salen de mis ojos, no tienen idea de cuanto dolor estoy sintiendo. Empiezo a hacer rayas afincadas en mi piel, de las cuales, después de unos segundos, comienza a salir sangre, y al verla, me tranquilizo...Nosé por que, pero por alguna razón, siempre en esta época del año, me relaja ver sangre, ya sea mía o de alguien mas,...siento que todo esta bien, me siento como cuando tenia diez años, y me encontraba en la correccional de menores, junto con Raph, y para pasar el rato jugábamos con piedras, nuestro juego favorito: guerra de "papeles", pero como no teníamos papeles usábamos las piedras, y...creo que ya saben el resto, hubo una vez en que casi me mata por lanzarme un roca justo en la frente... Aparte de jugar a la guerra, también dibujábamos en el piso y las paredes con las mismas piedras, pero borrabamos lo mas rápido que podíamos los dibujos, para que nadie descubriera, nuestra enfermedad...bueno en realidad yo soy el único enfermo, soy el que mas "marcado" (si se puede decir así) quedo con el asesinato

-Sabía que funcionaría, ahora solo tengo que preocuparme de ocultar mi herida y ya esta-

Me limpio la sangre con un pañuelo que se encontraba en el mismo bolsillo en el que estaba el trozo de vidrio, después de limpiarme, meto ambos objetos en en mismo bolsillo, y salgo de la habitación, directo al salón de castellano, mi próxima clase

Al llegar, abro la puerta y pido perdón a la profesora por llegar tarde, obviamente no le dije el por que, y afortunadamente, ella tampoco me pregunto, así que me senté en un puesto cualquiera y me puse a copiar la clase ( Si, esta vez no olvide mi mochila), después de castellano, tuve dos horas de geografía, y finalmente una hora de matemáticas, después salí del instituto directo al autolavado, lastima que no me concentre en el camino, y termine en el cementerio

Me quede parado un momento, frente a la entrada, otra vez volvía a sentirme como aquel niño desquiciado que era antes...

Con la misma sonrisa, que lejos de ser inocente y alegre, era mas psicótica y retorcida...

Con los mismos pensamientos de odio hacia mi familia, la cual ahora extraño, pero sigo odiando...

Con la misma sensación, que aun hoy en día no puedo describir, pero me hace sentir feliz, de algún modo...

Decido adentrarme en el cementerio y buscar una lapida en especial, la misma, en la que estaba Raphael, la semana pasada...

Mientras mas cerca estoy de la lapida, mi euforia va aumentando, y eso no es bueno, así que me detengo y trato de relajarme denuevo, cierro los ojos y me pongo a recordar la sangre que salia de mi brazo, parece que funciona así que vuelvo a caminar. Cada vez que mi euforia aumenta mucho, es cuando mas bipolar me vuelvo, bueno, la verdad aun no se muy bien lo que tengo

Suelo cambiar muy repentimamente de humor, lo cual se considera bipolaridad, pero no siempre cambio de humor, eso solo pasa en invierno, pasa unica y exclusivamente en esa estación, no me pregunten por que, ya que yo tampoco lo se, así que prefiero considerar que es un tipo de bipolaridad...

Nunca fui a un psicólogo, o a algo parecido, no quería que supieran la verdad del caso de asesinato de mi padre, ni del caso de asesinato de la madre de Raphael, ni tampoco del de Jeffrey, el asesino del hermano y el padre del mismo Raphael...el asesino al que Raph prometió torturar, y asesinar y en el cual...yo lo ayude, supongo que eso fue lo que me produjo mi locura...

Llego finalmente a donde se encuentra el padre de Raph, y logro ver que la foto que se encuentra en la placa que esta sellada al piso, es la foto que le tomaron de la cárcel, cuando lo acusaron erróneamente de haber matado a su esposa y uno se sus hijos, en realidad, mi padre fue quien lo acuso de eso, sabia que el era inocente, pero igual lo acusó, y consiguió que le aplicaran cadena perpetua, al igual que también acuso Raphael, basándose en " De tal palo, tal astilla" e igualmente consiguió que lo mandaran a la cárcel, pero como tan sólo tenia diez años en aquel entonces, lo llevaron a la correccional, pero con la diferencia de aplicarle condena de muerte...Yo ante eso solo pude echarme la culpa por el, en esos tiempos era mi mejor amigo, era el único que tenia y no quería perderlo, el era el único que me miraba como si yo fuera una persona normal, y no como si estuviera loco... En realidad aun me mira así, a pesar de nuestro pasado, creo que es una de las pocas reglas de nuestra antigua amistad, que aun no se atreve a romper, y nosé por que, si ahora me odia, por...sabrá dios por que me odia...en fin

Salí del cementerio, y me fui al autolavado, después al Mc. Donalds, y volví al apartamento de Hamato Yoshi, para hacer mi tarea...otro día común y corriente, a excepción que durante todo el trayecto, de ir al autolavado, luego al , y después a la casa, sentí a alguien observándome, y tuve un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignore a fin de cuentas...

**Bien eso es todo, nNosé si ya se habrán dado cuenta ( lo mas lógico es que si) que la historia va ser contada desde los diferentes puntos de vista de los hermanos Hamato, es que así se me hace fácil de escribir, ¡Dejen un review! ;D**


	8. Mi primera vida y Mi primer homicidio

**Hola! Otra vez gracias por los reviews, incluyendo el de realturtlefan, la verdad solo tengo tres cosas para decir:**

**1.- Primero aprende a escribir antes de hacer un review, al menos para que pueda entender lo que dices**

**2.- Esta pagina, que creo que no aun no lo sabes, es para la imaginación de los fans, eso significa que, si a mi me da la gana imaginarme a las tortugas como humanos, lo puedo escribir sin ningún problema**

**3.-Así como esta "vieja" o "niñita boba enamorada" te da pena, tu también me das pena, porque al menos "la niñita boba enamorada" escribió una historia original y tu solo la criticas como si con eso fueras a causarme algún mal**

**También que no voy a borrar el comentario, ya que quiero que todos vean como demuestras tu falta de ortografía, tu falta para un buen insulto, y tu falta de imaginación para idear una historia, claro, si es que eres un "verdadero fan tortuga" como dices que te llamas**

**Y también gracias a El único tortuga fan por defender la historia, bueno sin mas**

**Los dejo leer:**

Llegue finalmente a mi nueva casa, aun hay cajas por doquier, ya que no hemos terminado de mudarnos todavía, faltan los sillones, cuadros, futuros cuadros "familiares" (a petición de la señora Garcia), y uno que otro adorno de menor importancia. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación, abro las ventanas y dejo abierta lo mas posible la puerta para que entre aire, lo dejo así y busco debajo de la cama una caja de zapatos, la abro y la volteo para que todo su contenido caiga en la cama, lo que cae son fotos, paso una mirada rápida y tomo la que mas me llamo la atención

En la foto se encuentran una señora de edad mayor junto con unos niños, de aproximadamente siete u ocho años, uno de esos niños soy yo y me encuentro justo al lado de la señora tratando mantenerme quieto (aun recuerdo ese día, para un niño, en especial para mi, siempre fue difícil quedarme quieto, así que eso fue todo un desafío) el otro menor, bueno en realidad es una niña, estaba siendo cargada por la señora mientras tenia una sonrisa inocente, alegre y lo mas llena de vida que te puedas imaginar. Los tres estamos vestidos con abrigos, guantes, bufandas, etc

-Abuela...- se me empiezan a cristalizar los ojos, pero soy fuerte y me controlo hasta que llega la señora Garcia

-¿Donatello? ¿Que haces con esa caja y esas fotos?- me pregunta con amabilidad, sonando como un familiar bien lejano, envés de mi madre adoptiva

-N-nada, solo son recuerdos de mi antigua familia...mi primera familia de hecho...- le digo desviando la mirada hacia las fotos para que no vea mis ganas de llorar

-Supongo que te dejare disfrutar de tus recuerdos, ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, no para nada- Y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, vuelvo a concentrarme en la foto que tome y no puedo evitar pensar en ese bello día de invierno...

**Flash Back**

-¡Abuela no quiero ir!- Decía una niña de siete años, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi rozando el negro, con ojos verdes manzana y de piel pálida

-Samantha, no me obligues a hacerte lo mismo que a Donatello- en eso ella se voltea mientras me sobo el "musculo para sentarse", ella dejar de halar la mano de la señora y se pone enfrente mio para limpiarme las lágrimas

-Ya Donnie, no seas tan llorón- sonrie y me dice con voz baja y suave

-P-para ti es f-f-facil decirlo, no te golpearon- le contesto mientras lloro en silencio, si la abuela me oye llorar, me pegara mas fuerte...

-Se cuanto duele, pero tu eres un hombre ¿no? Y los hombres no lloran- sigue diciéndome con voz baja y suave

-Y-yo no s-s-soy un hombre, soy un niño-

Iba a responderme pero nuestra abuela la interrumpió- niños no se queden atrás, o perderemos la reservación- apuramos el paso hasta quedar a su lado, y nos quedamos en silencio, ella miraba al suelo al igual que yo, pero ahora sonrio, nosé por que, desde que la conocí, cuando ella sonríe, automáticamente yo también sonrio...

Nos quedamos en silencio todo el trayecto hasta el lugar de la reservación para tomarnos una "foto familiar", al llegar nuestra abuela habla con la recepcionista del lugar mientras Sam y yo nos sentamos en unos asientos cerca del salón de fotos

-¿Como estas?- me pregunta

-Bien- le digo simplemente, aun tengo los ojos acuosos e intento no derramar ninguna otra lágrima

-Se que te duele sentarte, si sigues mintiendo te va a crecer la nariz-

-es imposible que me crezca la nariz solo por mentir-

-Si es posible, a pinocho le paso-

-El era un niño de madera, es diferente Samantha-

-¡No me digas Samantha! Soy Sam-

-Pero la abuela te dice Samantha-

-Si, cuando me regaña, si tu me lo dices es como si me regañaras- me responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Ya, perdón Sam- cuando termino de decirle eso, veo los adornos navideños que se encuentran por todo el lugar

-...Wow...- quede muy impresionado por los adornos, siempre me gusto la navidad al igual que la mecánica y la ciencia, y todos los adornos que estaban ahí funcionaban con baterías, algunos no hacían gran cosa pero otros si, así que sin pensarlo me olvide del dolor, me levante de la silla y me acerque a ellos

-Donnie, espera- me dice San y me toma el brazo- recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez que acercastes a un adorno... Toda la dulcería quedo en llamas- cierto, me vuelvo a sentar y el dolor vuelve a aparecer, se me vuelven a cristalizar los ojos y otra vez intento no llorar

-Luego de la foto, la abuela te comprara una chupeta. Siempre lo hace cada vez que nos pega- me sonríe y yo automáticamente también le sonrio y me vuelvo a limpiar los ojos con la manga de mi suéter

Después de unos segundos, nuestra abuela se sentó con nosotros y esperamos a que llegara nuestro turno, cuando llegó, nos fuimos al salón donde nos tomaron la foto, una foto familiar, que luego de llegar a casa y de que la abuela me comprara un bastón de dulce (tal como dijo Samantha que haría) colgamos en la sala principal...

**Fin Flash Back**

-Amo los bastones de dulce...- se me vuelven a cristalizar los ojos y me los seco con la mano

Y pensar que, aunque ella no era mi abuela biológica, o que Sam no fuera mi hermana biológica, ellas siempre me trataron como parte de la familia, nunca me hacían pensar en que era adoptado, incluso hubieron varios momentos en mi niñez en que creí que de verdad yo siempre estuve con ellos...que nunca estuve en un orfanato, que nunca "asesine" a ningún niño de allí, que...que siempre fui normal...

Ellas creían eso, nunca se enteraron de que a mi muy corta edad de cinco años apenas, le cause la "muerte" a uno de los niños del orfanato...y, lo peor de todo es que yo sabia lo que había echo, lo hice a propósito, y en cuanto lo hice y el niño termino tendido en el suelo yo sonreí, no de forma macabra, solo...sonreí, llame a las cuidadoras del lugar y me fui a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a las señoras preguntándose que y como había pasado esa"muerte"

Seguí siendo "normal" hasta los trece años, hasta una de las noches en que hice algo que jamas creí que lograría hacer, algo de lo que me enorgullezco, pero también me destroza el alma el saber que logré cruzar esa línea...

**Flash Back**

Era de noche, Samantha y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra habitación, hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, hasta que el celular de Sam empezó a sonar, lo atiende y empiza a decir

-Hola!...si...no, nada...¿Enserio?...¡Genial!...¿ahora? Pero claro...muy bien, te espero...adiós- cuelga y sonrie, yo también le sonrio y le pregunto

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?-

-Era Dan, dijo que había conseguido las entradas al concierto de All Time Low. ¿No es genial?. Viene para acá en unos minutos para llevarme- se levanta y abre la puerta

-¿Le vas a decir a la abuela?-

-Pues...debería- me mira con cara triste- ...-Suspiro-bien, pero si la abuela llega y tu no estas, no pienso volver a echarme la culpa por ti- ella sonríe, toma su bolso y sale de la habitación. Yo me quedo pensando

-¿Olvide algo?- tengo esa sensación desde la mañana de que algo va a ocurrir... Es como un mal presentimiento, y tengo miedo que pase por mi culpa, así que salgo también de la habitación y me pongo a observar por las ventanas del pasillo, tratando de averiguar que era ese presentimiento, ya que todo hasta ahora estaba bien...bien mal...

Ok... No estábamos en el mejor de nuestros tiempos, vivíamos en un motel, si, leistes bien, literalmente vivíamos en un motel, uno de los peores, por cierto, simplemente se nos había acabado el dinero, pero no era nuestra culpa, no era ni mi culpa, ni la de Sam, y mucho menos de nuestra abuela...todo era culpa de nuestro padre, bueno, del padre de Samantha, el nunca me vio como un verdadero hijo, es mas, nunca me tomo en cuenta, si no fuera por nuestra abuela probablemente yo ya estaría muerto de hambre o algo parecido...ese hombre era un asco de persona, pero mas asco era su otro hijo, (Si, tenia dos familias al mismo tiempo, solo que una la trataba bien, y a nosotros nos odiaba) Steven se llama...ni el ni yo nos caemos bien, yo porque se, que si su padre era así de cruel, el también puede serlo, y puede desquitarse con Sam, es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo me la paso con ella, pero esta vez la deje sola porque de todos modos iba a un concierto lleno de personas, es decir, muchos testigos...la ultima vez que le hizo algo, o casi logro hacerlo, estaban ellos dos solos a unos pasos de la entrada del motel, yo salí para recibirla, pero al ver lo que le iba hacer el tipo, me interpuse y recibí el golpe, me saco algunos dientes de enfrente y me dejo con un horrible espacio extraño en mi boca, al final de ese día, yo ya le deseaba la muerte...

-¿Pero que...?- salgo corriendo la entrada del motel, abro la puerta y tomo al chico del brazo para que no se acerque a mi hermana

-Donnie, siempre llegas en el momento justo- me dice mientras se limpia la sangre de las manos, nota que yo la miro y me responde

-¿Que? Se lo merecía- Yo ya sabia que no era su sangre, era de Steven, lose porque se como se defiende Sam...a ella le gusta hacer sangrar a otros

-¿Que te hizo?-

-¿No se nota? Tengo la mejilla roja por la cachetada que me dio-

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto alterado a la vez que suelto al chico y lo miro de frente, esta sangrando de la nariz...si esa fue Samantha, me sorprende que no se le haya roto mas

-Tu loca hermana me hizo esto, ¿no piensas hacer nada?- me dice furioso

-Tu la cacheteastes, ¿Que quieres que te diga?-le respondo de manera arrogante

Veo que trata de controlarse y se va

-¿Por que? ¿Por que sigues enfrentandote a el sola?- le pregunto con voz autoritaria, una vez que Steven se alejo lo suficiente

-Sabes que necesito un saco de boxeo, ¿vistes los moretones que tiene? ¿Quien crees que se los hizo?- me dice mientras entra al motel y yo la sigo

-Pero algún día, eso va a terminar mal, muy mal, y puedes arrepentirte- le respondo

Ella me deja de hablar y cuando llegamos a la habitación, se desploma en la cama y yo cierro la puerta

-Espera,¿A donde vas?-

No respondo y termino de cerrar la puerta, para luego alejarme.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana del motel, y después de unos segundos vuelve a aparecer Steven, se acerca a la ventana en la que me encuentro, yo ni me inmuto y sin pensarlo, el me empuja, yo caigo al suelo, pero antes de saber que pasó me empieza a golpear denuevo, pero ¿como? ¿Entro por la ventana?

Me sigue golpeando, hasta que logro pararlo, corro adolorido lejos de allí, no porque tenga miedo de lo que me pueda hacer, sino del miedo de lo que yo le pueda hacer

Llego a la entrada del motel, e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta no abre, ¡¿En serio?! ¡Esto no es ninguna maldita película de terror! ¡¿Por que carajo debe estar cerrada la puerta?!

Me volteo y el se acerca a la vez que habla

-¿Enserio eres tan cobarde? ¡Se hombre y pelea!-

-No pienso pelear, si crees que yo tengo la culpa de que el tipo este en prisión, pues estas bien equivocado-

-Yo no creo que tu tengas la culpa. Sé que los dos la tienen- corre hacia mi para volver a tumbarme al piso, pero no lo logra, ya que yo lo esquivo y trato de correr en otra dirección pero algo que dice me detiene

-Con razón decían en el orfanato que no tenias mucho futuro- me volteo y a partir de ese momento ya no soy responsable de mis actos...

.

.

.

Cuando otra vez vuelvo en si, me miro las manos y están llenas de sangre, al igual que mi ropa...lo mas espeluznante de todo es que esa sangre es de Steven, el cual, esta tirado en piso, boca arriba y en un charco de sangre...tiene rasguños, cortadas y varios golpes severos, volteo hacia una de las habitaciones y veo a alguien asomado a la puerta, la cual cierra en cuanto lo veo

-Ay no- me digo a mi mismo, seguramente el que se asomo llamo a la policía

Vuelvo a mirarme las manos, y comienzo a temblar

-¿C-co-como l-lo hi-hice?- pregunto en un hilo de voz quebradizo, no me puedo mover por varios segundos, hasta que escucho las sirenas, y mi corazon comienza latir como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, siento una descarga extrema de adrenalina y corro

-Corre, corre, corre...- es en lo único que pienso mientras me alejo del motel...del cadáver...de la evidencia...de Samantha...De la abuela...

**Fin Flash Back**

...Así termina mi vida, Mi primera vida...con un asesinato... Mi primer asesinato, pero no el ultimo...

... Porque ...aunque no lo admita...se sintió realmente bien terminar con la vida de ese infeliz...

**Gracias por leer! Estuve pensando en la idea de ponerles parejas, aun nose como van a ser, solo tengo la de Donnie, que es es ****Samantha,****pero no me convence mucho, asi que si alguien tiene un OC para que sea la pareja de alguien, diganmelo en un review. También pensé en que si la historia va a tener un toque romántico, que decidí ayer, lo que mas debería predominar es el drama que ya estaba desde el principio ¿no creen? Así que no lo haré muy romántico (y tampoco soy muy buena en escenas románticas, así que no quiero meter la pata )**

**Hasta el próximo chapter**


	9. Mi segunda vida y como me libre de ella

Dejo la foto en la cama, y me vuelvo a limpiar los ojos por tercera vez. Quizás no debí recordar esa parte, pero me ayudo a olvidar al sujeto que ví cuando buscaba a Mike, el cual vuelvo a recordar cuando mi vista se posa en otra foto, lógicamente es otra foto familiar, la mayoría de las fotos que guardo en la caja son fotos familiares, las guardo para recordar buenos tiempos con mis antiguas familias, ya que, lo crean o no, los Garcia son mi cuarta familia, ya van cuatro veces que me adoptan, y van tres que, por mi culpa, siempre termino en el mismo orfanato. Pero esta vez es diferente, si vuelvo a cometer otra estupidez, ya no voy a volver al orfanato, ya tengo dieciséis, eso significa que tengo edad para trabajar, no soy mayor de edad, pero si soy lo suficientemente independiente como para necesitar padres adoptivos.

Olvido esos pensamientos en cuanto, tomo la foto, en esta se muestra a lo que parece es una familia común y corriente. Una madre, un padre y tres hijos, y uno de esos hijos soy yo... Repito: lo que parece ser una familia común y corriente, pero...las apariencias engañan...

Flash back

Me encuentro sentado en alguno de los muchos bancos cerca de la puerta de entrada, me recuesto de la pared del establecimiento mientras mantengo los dedos cruzados, y trato de oír la conversación que hay detrás de la puerta. Nosé por qué no le permiten a los chicos estar dentro del orfanato cada vez que alguien quiere adoptarlos, solo puedo entrar cuando la cuidadora lo diga, y es solo para que la familia sepa como soy físicamente y sepa mi nombre, y ya eso es todo

-¿Que tanto murmuran?- digo en voz baja. No logro escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que conversan ¿Por que no hablan mas alto?

De pronto escuchó un cerrojo y la puerta se abre, sale una de las cuidadoras y me hace una señal con las manos para que entre, asiento y me adentro al orfanato preguntándome para que me necesitan, ya hice la parte de presentarme, y por lo que recuerdo de la primera vez que me adoptaron, no se necesitaba mas.

-Sientense Donatello, en un momento les traeré los papeles de adopción- dijo la mujer y se retiro, mientras yo me sentaba y quedaba y en el silencio más incómodo que jamas tuve, ni creo que vaya a tener

-Bien, Donatello ¿Ya te han adoptado antes?- Me pregunta la que espero y creo, sera mi nueva mamá

-Pues... Sí- le respondo algo nervioso, se cual es la siguiente pregunta ante la afirmación, y no quiero responderla

- ¿Y por qué te devolvieron?- ¿Soy yo o el tema de adopción suena como si hablaran de comprar una mascota?

-Ah...- Por otro lado, el que creo que sera mi padre, me acaba de preguntar justo lo que no quería responder. Me quedo pensativo unos momentos y veo que llega la misma mujer que nos dejó a mi y a mi futura familia, en un muy incomodo silencio

-Oh, perdonen la demora- Se disculpa amablemente y comienza a mostrarnos los papeles, en especial a mi

-Donatello, tengo entendido que la ultima que lo adoptaron fue hace ya ocho años ¿Me equivoco?-

-No- le respondo simplemente. Si, es cierto. La primera vez que me adoptaron, yo tenia apenas seis años, y cuando volví al orfanato, tenia trece y ahora, después de un año de haber llegado, tengo catorce

-Bien- vuelve a hablar con el mismo tono con el empezó a hablarme- Entonces, esto sera nuevo para usted, pero, como ya tiene los catorce años recién cumplidos, significa que ya tiene mas que suficiente edad para firmar- ¿Firmar? Con razón la ultima vez no paso nada de esto. Veo los papeles y la señora empieza a indicarme en donde firmar. Una vez que lo hice, le paso los papeles a la mujer y al hombre que estaban enfrente mio, y, una vez que ellos también terminaron, guardaron los papeles y la señora hablo:

-Felicidades. Legalmente, el joven Donatello, ya es su hijo- Esas palabras me hicieron sentir tan...¿Alegre? ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionado? "El joven Donatello, ya es su hijo" esa frase me hizo sentir por una fracción de segundo, que yo SI tenía padres

Subí por las escaleras que estaban al lado de la mesa donde se encontraban los tres adultos, y rápidamente baje por las mismas con un bolso en mi espalda

-¿Listo?- Preguntó la cuidadora. Yo asiento ligeramente

-¿Y donde están tus maletas?- me preguntó mi madre adoptiva

-Es solo esta- Me saque el bolso de la espalda- Es que estoy aquí desde hace un año mas o menos, y solo tengo ropa-Me miran extrañados y ya. Salimos de la vieja mansión (porque, en efecto, este orfanato se ubicaba en una enorme mansión abandonada) y nos dirigimos al auto de mi nueva familia, entramos y arrancamos hasta mi nuevo hogar, el viaje fue un poco silencioso, no fue incomodo como cuando estábamos el la mansión, pero si fue un silencio absoluto, al llegar, me di cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera: Quienes me adoptaron, probablemente eran de clase millonaria o media alta, ya que salí de una mansión vieja, para vivir en una mansión moderna y muy elegante,

Y la segunda: Que con nuevos padres, también tengo nuevos hermanos. Al menos eso supuse cuando vi a otros dos chicos saliendo de la mansión, para recibir a sus padres.

Después de presentarnos, confirme esas dos cosas:

La primera: La familia era de una clase muy alta, pero no llegaban a ser millonarios

Y la segunda: que si tengo hermanos, uno se llama Louis el cual, es mayor que yo por tres años y el otro que se llama Harry que es mayor a mi por cuatro años

Fin Flash back

- Esos dos niños estaban tan acostumbrados al dinero, y yo apenas sabia lo que era- Se me formo una sonrisa irónica ante el comentario

Recuerdo que cuando empezó ese estilo de vida, yo sentía que no encajaba en esa familia, me escape de una vida en la que no podía ser mas pobre, y llego a otra en que soy casi millonario. El lado bueno de esta familia, es que siempre hubo suficiente dinero para pagar todo un equipo de ciencia, con matrazes, centrifugas, cápsulas de Pietri, tubos de ensayo, cristalizadores, etc, así fue como desarrolle mi afición por la ciencia, y pude descubrir varias cosas por mi mismo, algunos experimentos eran inofensivos, pero otros...no tanto...

También recuerdo que no solo descubrí y comprobé experimentos químicos, sino que también descubrí a mis catorce años, el significado de "Librarse de un peso muerto"...

Flash back

-Wow...- Decía mientras mezclaba químicos, solo por diversión, y por curiosidad de ver como reaccionaban al entrar en contacto, por ejemplo, en estos momentos mezcle azufre, almidón y ácido cítrico en un mismo recipiente, y pude apreciar que al entrar en contacto se forma una onda de humo que termina en una pequeña explosión. Seguía con mis mezclas hasta que, bruscamente se abrió la puerta de mi habitación, y entro Louis con cara de pocos amigos ¿Ahora de que me va a echar la culpa?

Se acerca a donde estoy y me tira al piso todos los químicos que tenia en el escritorio, y como todas las sustancias estaban en envases de vidrio, estos se rompieron en varios pedazos al caerse

-Pero ¿Que te pasa?- Le reclamo molesto, y ¿Como no estarlo? Todo mi equipo científico junto con las sustancias que dificultosamente conseguí, se fueron directo al piso, para desperdiciarse

-Escuchame bien cuatro ojos- me dice con voz amenazante, me toma por el cuello y me levanta hasta quedar a la misma altura, el me va apretando el cuello con la intención de asustarme y hacerme desmayar, pero no lo lograra. Mantengo mi una mirada fría fija en el- Otra de tus bromitas, y difícilmente vivirás para contarlo-

-De... que hablas- Intento esforzar mi voz para que no note el efecto que hace al aportar mi cuello, pero aun así mi voz sale ahogada

-Sabes buen de que hablo. O acaso ¿Ya olvidastés lo que le paso a mi teléfono?- en cuanto termina de hablar, aparecen nuestros padres...Claro, ahora tiene sentido...Louis siempre ha sido un maldito celoso, y realmente nosé por que, el siempre es el mas amigos ha tenido, según las chicas el es mas atractivo, y sus padres biológicos están vivos y con el ¿De que se queja?

-Louis, deja a tu hermano, ¡Lo afixias!- demanda molesta mi madre, Louis la obedece y cuando me suelta yo caigo al piso, intento disimular la enorme bocanada de aire, que con tanta urgencia necesitaba, me levanto y me pongo firme frente a el

-Donatello, ¿Fuistes tu el que le hizo eso al teléfono de tu hermano?-Me pregunta seriamente papá

-¿Hacerle qué? O ¿Cómo qué?- me volteo hacia la entrada de mi alcoba, donde se encuentran mis padres

-Esto-Louis saca uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, algo que parece que se hubiera derretido, era como un pedazo de plástico deforme y chamuscado

-¿Que es eso? ¿Tu teléfono?- El asiente- Pues deberías tener mas cuidado de en donde lo pones- le sonrió irónicamente

-Si seguro- el me sonríe de la misma forma, y eso borra mi sonrisa- No vaya a ser que gente tan mal intencionada me lo robe para sumergirlo en ácido- ¿Con que de eso se trata la mentira que le contó a mamá y papá? Si pudiera, le haría la misma jugarreta, pero no soy buen mentiroso

-Donatello, no has respondido nuestra pregunta- Dice mi madre con el mismo tono serio que uso mi padre

-¡Porsupuesto que no!- Les respondo ofendido. Me volteo hacia Louis- ¿Que ganaría haciendo eso?- y vuelvo a mirar a mis padres

-Pues Louis nos contó las amenazas que le hicistes cuando ganó el concurso de palabrareía, hace dos días- ¿Amenazas? Admito que me enfureció el no haber ganado, pero después del concurso lo que realmente paso fue que unos amigos me llevaron, obligado, a una pizzería para levantarme el ánimo ¿En que momento lo amenaze?

-¿Amenazas?- Desgraciadamente pregunte un poco asustado, seguramente supusieron que era cierto, pero me puse así por imaginar lo que me harían mis padres al escuchar que amenaze a un miembro de la familia. Ellos siempre fueron muy estrictos en cuanto a lo de amenazar a un familiar

-Si. Y una de esas amenazas fue la de destruirle el celular- Me responde Mi padre...Veo por el rabillo del ojo a Louis, y notó que el esta sonriendo... Maldito...

-P-pero si yo nunca le hice eso- Intento decir algo inteligente en mi defensa, pero no sale nada. En verdad no es de sorprenderse que sin importar que tan listo sea, cuando estoy nervioso, toda mi inteligencia se va a la mierda

-Si lo hicistes. ya deja de mentir-

-Que NO lo hice. Sabes que soy una mierda mintiendo-

-Eso lo dices solo para encubrir aun mas tus mentiras-

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que SI!

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que SI!- Y así empezamos una guerra de si y no, pero antes de que pasara a mayores, nuestros padres la detuvieron

-¡BASTA!- Espeta nuestro padre

-Mañana iremos por un nuevo celular, Louise. Y en cuanto a ti, Donatello. me llevare todos tus experimentos, al igual que tu celular y todos los libros que no sean escolares- Con eso se retira furioso mi padre, mientas que mi madre lo sigue diciéndole que no sea tan duro, y detrás de ella esta esta Louis sacando la lengua, y con cara burlona, a la vez que cierra mi puerta.

Me quedo ahí parado como estatua, mirando la puerta, con una mirada sombría... Simplemente cruzó la linea, puedo soportar el maltrato físico que me hace cada vez que mis padres no están cerca, también puedo soportar la mala reputación que me hace a mis espaldas, pero... ¿Con mis padres? Esa es la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¿Que le hice para. Que el me odie de esa manera? Quizás solo sea la atención lo que busca, al ser menor que el, siempre recibo mas atención, pero ¿Por que Harry no hace lo mismo? El también es mayor que yo y no lo veo en busca de alguien para demigrar , esto es simplemente... Cansado, Hostinado, Estúpido, y mucho más... Pero no lo pienso soportar más, claro que no, ya me cansé de los golpes, ya me cansé de los insultos, ya me cansé de que me hiciera una reputación tan mala :" Oh mira es el antisocial" "Cuidado aquí viene el drogadicto" "¿Acaso ese no es el que siempre lastima a sus padres?" Yo NO soy ni una de esas cosas, y pienso dejárselo claro. Sigo con mi mirada sombría pero ahora con una sonrisa de lado, de seguro parezco un lunático, pero es lo menos que me importa, antes de que vengan por mis cosas, yo empiezo a trabajar, en lo que posiblemente sera mi "Libertad"

Una vez terminado, escucho el llamado de mamá para ir a cenar, meto en mi bolsillo el pequeño frasco que contiene "Libertad", como le empecé a decir

Llego a la cocina y me siento en una de las sillas, Louis no esta, y mi madre me habla

-Voy a ver que le pasa a tu hermano- Y sale de la cocina, yo aprovecho eso para acercarme al refresco de mi hermano y le echo la sustancia que tenia el frasquito, lo vuelvo a guardar en el bolsillo, y es ahí cuando llega Louis junto con Harry, mi padre y mi madre y se sientan a comer. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que Louis bebe por completo el refresco, y después de unos segundos, comienza a toser, y con el paso de los minutos pasa a toser descontroladamente, todos excepto yo se acercan a el y le golpean suavemente la espalda, pero no sirve de nada.

Después cae al piso y por sonido que escucho, aun desde mi asiento, dedujo que esta comenzando a afixiarse. Mi padres y mi otro hermano, hacen lo posible por que respire...Tontos...Ya no hay vuelta atrás, si tan solo se hubiera fijado en el sabor tan inusual de su refresco, o si tan solo no se lo hubiera tomado por completo, quizás si hubiera sobrevivido...

Mientras se encuentra en su lecho de muerte, su mirada se fija en mí, y al sentirla, me volteo hacia el y le sonrio por ultima vez...

Fin Flash back

Durante todo el alboroto de llamar a una ambulancia, y mientras ellos se dirigían hacia el hospital, siguiendo la misma ambulancia, yo aproveché para agarrar mi bolso y llevarme solo lo mas importante, ya que en el hospital se iban a dar cuenta de la causa de muerte, y eso llevaría a que llamaran a la policía para saber quien lo hizo...

... Supongo, que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentren, aquí en New York...

**Eso es todo, recuerden dejarme un comentario sobre el capítulo, ya sea si es gusto, o tienen alguna para aportar o si ven algo que no cuadra en la historia**

**Bye**


	10. Gestos del pasado

**Hola! otra vez gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan mucho, también tengo que decirles algo que he estado pensando, y quisira decidir si ponerlo o no democraticamente (suena un poco raro esa palabra) pero mejor se los digo en las notas del final**

**Disclamer: ustedes ya saben que las tortugas no me pertenecen y blah blah blah, aligual que tampoco me pertenece el personaje de Engel ( le pertenece a WakaiSenshi) , ni tampoco me pertenece Ogima ( le pertenece a Yunuen, quien me dejo usarlo)**

-Vamos, abrete...- Llevo varios minutos intentando entrar al apartamento de Splinter, Nosé porque las llaves que me dio apenas ayer, no sirven...ni siquiera entran del todo en la cerradura...Maldito viejo, que me dio llaves defectuosas

-¡Callate!- me grito a mi mismo en un intento de alejar los pensamientos que se supone que aun no debería tener "Bien... Respira profundo Leo, no es la primera que te pasa esto..." pienso esas palabras y me las repito mientras intento por vigésima vez abrir la puerta...pero sencillamente no puedo

-¡AGH!- Golpeo con fuerza la puerta un par de veces y rápidamente me cacheteó a mi mismo

-¡Relajate Leonardo! Si Splinter se encuentra dentro, nos echará- Espera, ¿Nos? ¡Pero si estoy solo!

Se me empiezan a humedecer los ojos y me los seco con mi mano, la cual también esta húmeda, de hecho estoy completamente mojado, el trabajo del autolavado me mojo por completo, y para colmo solo paga doce dólares al mes, contando las propinas

"Piensa en la sangre..."pienso mientras cierro los ojos y recuerdo las cortadas en mi brazo, después vuelvo a abrirlos y saco de mi bolsillo el trozo de vidrio con el que me hice las cortadas, lo lanzo contra el suelo y este se rompe en mil pedazos.

Después de ver por unos momentos, los trozos esparcidos por el suelo, me siento en el piso recostado de la pared, que esta al lado de la puerta, mojando de agua el piso, planeo quedarme aquí sentado hasta que aparezca Hamato Yoshi y abra la puerta para los dos.

Suspiro, esto es demasiado aburrido ¿Por que Splinter tardara tanto? Su trabajo como maestro de ninjutsu es nada mas hasta las siete y creo que ya son mas de las siete, me gustaría asegurarme pero no tengo reloj, y hoy me quede sin teléfono porque también se lleno de agua...odio mis trabajos, si pudiera renunciaría y les escupería a mis jefes, excepto a Hamato Yoshi, por lo menos el me ofreció un techo donde vivir hasta que tenga el dinero suficiente para comprarme mi propio apartamento, o volver con mi familia en Florida

-Quizás... Pueda ir hasta el dojo para no quedarme como imbécil sentado en el piso... En cambio allá seré un imbécil sentado en los bancos de madera- Es lo mismo quedarme allá, y quedarme aquí.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

Intento desviar mi atención en otra cosa para que pase mas rápido el tiempo, solo se me ocurre quedarme viendo la pared que esta delante mío y de la puerta

-jejejeje...- comienzo a reírme sin explicación alguna

-Jajaja...- La pequeña risa, comienza a transformarse en una carcajada histérica

-JAJAJAJA...-Me tapo la boca en cuanto mi risa comienza a hacer un estremecedor eco por todo el pasillo, pero me sigo riendo aunque tenga la boca tapada

Después, mi risa se va de la misma forma en que apareció, pero conservo una sonrisa

-jejeje...en realidad, no es tan molesto esto... Hace tanto que no descansaba, con los trabajos y el colegio...-Suspiro- al igual que el estar mojado, amo la lluvia y las piscinas, esto es... Casi lo mismo- sigo sonriendo hasta que pienso en mi bolso y quien esta dentro de el

-No puede ser- Rápidamente me levanto y bajo las escaleras que se encuentran del otro lado de la puerta. Voy bajando por varios pisos hasta que llego a la planta baja, y corro hasta el ascensor

Recostado en el mismo, esta mi bolso, lo había olvidado cuando me di cuenta de que el elevador no reconocía mi llave y decidí subir por las escaleras... Que tonto fui, abro el bolso y saco a Ogima, también esta algo mojado

-Genial. Y no tengo llave para lavarte en la lavadora- le digo y cierro el bolso para subirmelo a la espalda y volver al quinto piso, donde se encuentra el apartamento

-Por poco y creías que te había abandonado ¿No?- le digo sonriendo mientras subo las escaleras

Lo admito. Soy un adolescente que todavía conserva a un viejo oso de peluche. Pero Ogima es diferente, el es la segunda cosa que me tranquiliza cuando entra el invierno (la primera, seria la sangre) Cuando era niño, solo podía contar con el para que me consolara, ya cuando era mas grande y estaba en la correcional, ya tenia a Raph, pero Ogima es el único me tranquiliza al cien por ciento, el es algo parecido a...una familia, la primera que tuve y que aun tengo, y ahora también Splinter forma parte de mi familia, y aunque para algunos solo sea un pedazo de felpa con un pedazo de tela y un moño, para mi es un amigo...mi amigo

Termino de subir las escaleras y me encuentro con Splinter, el cual ya esta abriendo la puerta

-Leonardo, ¿Por que has llegado tan mojado?- me pregunta mientras entra y yo lo sigo

-Pues... Tuve un día difícil en el autolavado-

-¿Pero no habías dicho que el lavado es completamente mecanizado?-

-Si, pero hoy se dañaron las máquinas, así que tuve que limpiar la carrocería de los automóviles que entraban- Splinter se fue y yo me quede el la puerta sin saber bien que debía hacer, no podía ir a la alcoba, ya que mojaría todo el piso, y muchos menos ir al baño para ducharme, ya que quedaba mas lejos.

"Ahora si parezco un imbécil" Ya volvió, y tiene consigo una toalla

-Secate lo mas que puedas, y pon la ropa en la lavadora- Me da la toalla, se retira a su habitación y comienzo a secarme, cuando termino de secar el exceso de agua, me dirijo a paso rápido hasta el baño, aun dejo algunas gotas en el suelo pero no es nada que no se evapore en unos minutos.

Una vez dentro del baño, miro a Ogima y lo pongo encima del retrete (claro, con la tapa cerrada). Me desvisto y pongo la ropa al lado de el para que después de la ducha pueda meterlo en la lavadora.

Entro en la ducha y abro la llave del agua caliente, dejo que me moje mientras cierro los ojos y empiezo a divagar en mi mente, recordando cosas que ya había olvidado... Como el día en que me regalaron a Ogima...

Flash back

-¡Leo! Te voy a encontrar- decía una niña de diez años, un poco mas alta que yo, de tez pálida con el cabello color azabache y de ojos grises

-¡Claro que no Engel!- Rápidamente me tapo la boca y escucho unos pasos acercándose a la mesa "Bien hecho Leo..."

Veo sus piernas, y ella se agacha hasta encontrarme debajo de una de las mesas de la cafetería

-¡Aja! Sabía que caerías con eso. Eres el único tonto que lo hace-

-¡Eso es trampa! No debes usar nada que me haga perder- le digo molesto

-Que llorón eres, mejor sal de ahí y ayudame a buscar a Raphael- se levanta y salgo de la mesa

-creo que ya es tarde- Le digo mirando hacia la pared que elegimos para que Engel contara.

Ella también se voltea a ver y corre cuando Raph esta a tan solo centímetros de tocar la pared

-¡No!- Parecía un final de fotografía, a simple vista creí que los dos habían tocado la pared al mismo tiempo, pero el primero fue Raph y diciendo el típico:

-¡Un, dos, tres por Engel!- Se echo a reír, mientras ella tenia una cara de querer matar a alguien

-Tranquila, solo es un juego- Intento animarla

Ella respira profundamente y me responde

-Si Leo, tienes razón- Y sale corriendo tropezando accidentalmente a Raph

-Y a esta ¿Que le paso?- me pregunta ya un poco mas relajado pero con una sonrisa que amenaza con soltarse a carcajadas otra vez

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo hasta que surge una teoría

-Ah...¿Raph?-

-¿Qué?-

-Revisa tus bolsillos- Parece no entender al principio, pero cuando mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme entiende el mensaje y sale corriendo en la misma dirección en donde se fue nuestra amiga, yo también corro pero en dirección contraria a donde fue Engel y después Raph... Yo conozco a Engel y ya se exactamente donde esta ella, siempre la puedes encontrar en el lugar menos inesperado...

Sigo corriendo y voy pasando por las celdas hasta me detengo en seco al fijarme en una

"Phoebe West" Pienso para mi mismo al ver en la celda todas la paredes rayadas y también con algo de sangre, al igual que las camas

-Ay no...- Creo que no me fije en donde iba, llegue hasta la sección de catorce hasta diecisiete, si algún chico de aquí me encuentra, me matará, así que doy media vuelta con la intencion de correr para escapar de ese, según yo, tétrico lugar, desafortunadamente, antes de que pueda empezar a correr, una mano me agarra el uniforme por la parte de atras, no dejandome huir, al voltearme veo que es la misma Phoebe West, la cual me mira con gana asesinas

-Oye bebé, ¿Que crees que haces en MI celda?-

-N-na-nada, s-s-s-solo buscaba a-a alguien- Le digo con voz temblorosa

-¿A quién?- Me vuelve a preguntar. Pienso lo que voy a decirle, no puedo decirle que estoy buscando a Engel, porque también la podria matar a ella, así que...

-A R-R-Raphael- Le vuelvo a contestar

-¿Raphael que?-

-Ortiz, Raphael Ortiz- Le respondo con ma seguridad, en este sitio, Raphael es uno de los mas peligrosos sujetos con los que te puedas encontrar, a pesar de tener solo diez años, piensa como todo un asesino de dieciocho años, lastima que eso no fue suficiente para que no nos atraparan...

-Bien enano, pasa, pero te aconsejo que seas mas silencioso, a muchos no les interesa a quien conozcas, solo les importa el que duermas con ellos- y con eso entra a su celda y yo salgo corriendo fuera de ese lugar

Llego a donde vi por ultima vez a mis dos amigos, y ahí los encuentro, que suerte que no están peleando, solo los veo sentados en el piso, Engel se esta riendo y Raph esta diciéndole que se calle con una cara mas roja que un tomate...¿Que paso?

-¡Milagro! ¿Por que no están peleando?-

Raphael se levanta y se va de ahí, yo solo lo miro mientras se va y luego miro a Engel con una ceja levantada

-No es nada importante- me responde aun entre risas, yo me siento a su lado, en donde estaba Raphael antes y siento algo incómodo, me levanto denuevo y es un oso de felpa, lo tomo y me vuelvo a sentar

-¿Y este osito?-le pregunto sin dejar de ver el peluche

-Oh eso, es de parte de Raph y mio. Por tu cumple-

-Pero si aun faltan tres semanas-

-Losé, pero cuando el zoquetese fue hace unos segundos, se olvido llevárselo para dartelo en tres semanas-

-Y hablando de Raph,¿Por que se fue cuando llegué?-

-Ya te dije que no fue nada importante, solo ledevolví el trozode jamón que llevaba en los bolsillos y cuando me encontró me lo quito y luego..-

-Y luego...- Intento animarla para que hable, pero cambia de tema

-¿Y te gusta tu regalo?-

-Si...bueno... Gracias- Es un lindo y extraño (Por Raph, que nunca ha hecho algo por mi) gesto, pero...¿Un oso de peluche? Vamos, tengo diez, no cinco,ya estoy grande para ositos de peluche...

Fin Flash back

-Y pensar que con el tiempo, me hice inseparable de el- Sigo recordando mas cosas olvidadas mientras el chorro de agua me sigue mojando...

**Gracias****por leer!**

**Lo que les queria decir, es que si quieren algo yaoi (nada lemon, porque no sirvo para escribir eso) nose algo como: RaphxLeo o alguien con un OC masculino**

**La verdad no tenia pensado ponerle yaoi, (a mucha gente no le gusta, pero yo lo amo:3) de hecho ni siquiera pensaba en ponerle romance, pero las ideas que me dieron en los comentarios las voy pensando y hago lo mejor que puedo para que salgan bien, así que seria bueno si me dijeran si quiere algo asi de yaoi (esta vez es mas importante que nunca, su opinión :D)**

**Bye**


	11. Viejo amigo

**Hola! Gracias por nos reivews, Ya casi son 70! Yay! Por cierto ya tome una decisión, y la verdad la mayoría voo por que hubiera yaoi ( en especial por RxL) pero también leí los reviews de las personas que no lo querian t, asi que decidi que lo mejor seria no poner yaoi, porque de todos modos ya tengo los OC para leo y Raph (los únicos que si terminaran con pareja, aun Nosé si Donnie también va a terminar con pareja)**

**Tambien decidi que los oc que ponga, de alguna u otra forma serian aprendices de Splinter, Nosé como voy a hacerlo pero lo haré**

**Tambien lei los comentarios de algunos que pedian MikeyxLeatherhead, eso quizas no lo ponga , no por que no me guste, en realidad, casi todas las parejas yaoi me gustan, pero es que por los problemas que tiene el pobre ( el cual es mi favorito, Nosé por que lo hago sufrir tanto) lo dejan un tanto perturbado y gente así nunca llega a amar a nadie, la mayoría ni siquiera tiene amigos, así que ya de por si,es un milagro que aparente ser alegre****  
**

**Bueno,después de decir esto tan largo, los dejo leer:**

-Entonces...¿Que te parece si volvemos mañana y lo seguimos limpiando? De todos modos mañana es Sab...-

-Con mas razón¿Acaso quieres perder tu sábado, y quizás tu domingo también, sólo para limpiar una cafetería?- Me interrumpe y ni respondo la pregunta porque sonara un poco extraña la respuesta, pero la verdad en mi caso si quisiera limpiar envés de quedarme en mi casa. El me mira unos segundos y vuelve a hablar

Suspira- Mañana las ocho. Llega puntual- No suena como una pregunta pero igual asiento con la cabeza.

Raphael se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cafeteria, yo también me volteo y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida principal, pero me detengo al escuchar que dice algo

-Si necesitas una mano, recuerda que tengo dos- Me volteo denuevo pero solo veo una puerta cerrada, me quedo viéndola unos segundos ¿Que quiso decirme con eso? Sigo viendo la puerta y se me humedecen los ojos, rápidamente salgo corriendo de ahí mientras me limpio las lágrimas que salieron sin darme cuenta, salgo del colegio y sigo mi camino hasta el autobús, ya ni siquiera pienso en la dirección, ya estoy acostumbrado, pero mientras llego alguien me tapa los ojos y habla

-Adivina, adivinador- Me dice una voz que suena madura, solo conozco a una persona que tiene una voz así (Aparte de mis padres)

-Ya se que eres tu, Leatherhead- Le respondo y el me destapa los ojos, me volteo y veo a un chico mucho mas alto que yo, tiene diecinueve años así que lógicamente debe ser mas alto, tiene el cabello desordenado y de color gris oscuro, sus ojos son verdes oscuros, como verde pasto, y esta vestido como un vagabundo, ya que él es un vagabundo

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro- Me dice con una sonrisa- Creí que hoy saldrías a las dos, ¿Que pasó?-

-Estuve en una guerra-

-¡¿Que!? Y estas lastimado o algo- Pregunta alterado y comienza darme vueltas buscando algún golpe, o moretón, o sangre, ya cuando estuve a nada de caerme, el deja de girarme y me pregunta

-¿Te mareé?-

-Nooooo,¿como se te ocurre pensar semejante cosa?- Le pregunto tambaleando un poco, a lo cual el se ríe

-Lo siento, pero me preocupe, ¿De que fue la guerra?- empieza a caminar y yo lo sigo mientras le cuento todo mi día, en realidad nosé a donde a vamos, pero no importa, siempre me ha gustado hablar con Leatherhead, y también que entre mas tarde llegue a mi casa mejor, porque ni que alguien estuviera preocupado por mí... Esa es una de las ventajas de ser invisible, haces lo que quieras y nadie se preocupa por ti, eres tu y solo tu

-Espera, espera, ¿Como dijiste que se llama el chico?-

-Es Raphael-

-¿Raphael? ¿Por que me suena conocido?- dice mientras empieza revisar el bolso que trae consigo

-Quizás porque así se llama mi papá- el sigue revisando el bolso-¿Que buscas?-

-Bueno, cuando no te encontré en el colegio, fui al restaurante de Murakami y me dijo que te tenia un regalo de cumpleaños-

-¡Regalo! Dámelo-

-Creo que lo metí por aquí...haber...¡Aja!- saca de su bolso un plato envuelto en aluminio lo tomo y le arranco el aluminio lo mas rápido que puedo

-¡Pizza Guiosa!- Empecé a devorar el platillo hasta que Leatherhead me quita el plato y lo sube lo mas alto que pueda para que yo no lo alcanzé...odio ser tan enano

-¡Hey!-

-Creo que lo mejor es que te lo comas después-

-Y eso ¿por qué?- no lo entiendo, primero me lo entrega y luego me lo quita

-Ese tipo puede estar en casa y si te ve comiendo... Ya sabes el resto- Pálidezco ante la idea, eso perjudicaría mucho a Murakami...no lo puedo permitir, Así que me acerco a un cesto de comida, y escupo lo que comí mientras Leatherhead me mira con una ceja levantada

-Es asqueroso, pero funciona- Me dice cuando termino de escupir y me limpio con la mano un pequeño hilo de saliva

-Bien, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta la noche para comerme mi regalo de...¿cumpleaños? Pero aun faltan cuatro meses-

-Losé, el me dijo que dentro de un par de semanas se iría a Tokio, para visitar a un familiar que estaba enfermo, y tardaría varios meses en volver, así que te lo quiso dar antes-

-Oh- Es lo único que digo mientras dejo de mirarlo, y me concentro en el suelo... No creo que logre pasar ni una semana sin ir al restaurante de Murakami, ¿Como se supone que pase meses sin probar su comida?

-Pero no te desanimes- me soba la espalda y vuelvo a mirarlo-¿Quieres oír el lado bueno?-

-¿Tiene lado bueno?- Es por eso que a veces soy muy positivo, Leatherhead siempre me contagia de su alegría, que ni siquiera se de donde saca, porque es un vago, es decir, que no tiene ni casa, ni familia, ni amigos (excepto yo), ni nada, ¿De que puede estar feliz?

-Pues estuve hablando con Murakami, y logre llegar a un acuerdo con el-

-¿Que clase de acuerdo?-

El vuelve a meter la mano dentro del bolso y saca unas llaves

-¿Esas no son las...-

-Si lo son, las llaves del restaurante. Logré convencerlo, y me contrató para que me ocupara del lugar mientras el no está-

-¿Pero desde cuando sabes cocinar?-

-No, no hablo de cocinar, dije que me ocuparía del lugar, algo así como el conserje-

-¿Y eso es bueno?- No me malinterpreten, a mi me caen bien las personas de limpieza, pero no es un trabajo del que estés taaaaan feliz como lo está Leatherhead ahora

-Pues al menos me paga-

-Bien, supongo que te servirá de algo el dinero-

-Como para pagarte, por ejemplo- Dice un poco avergonzado, el nunca ha sido de los que se ponen a pedir limosna en las calles, creó que es por su familia que siempre le dijo que no hiciera eso

-¿Que me tienes que pagar? Yo te regale el dinero, no me debes nada, además eso fue hace dos años, creo que ya es tarde-

-¿Estas seguro? Es que es mucho dinero, fueron cientoveinte dólares-

-Claro, yo no necesito el dinero, pero tu sí- Eso y que además, es un poco difícil que pueda conseguir cientoveinte dolares siendo el conserje de Murakami

Iba a decir algo hasta que empezó a sonar mi celular, me extraño un poco, porque que yo recuerde, mi teléfono no servía, no desde que mi padre lo lanzo contra el suelo la semana pasada, pero igual lo saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón y veo quien esta llamando...

Empiezo a temblar y Leatherhead lo nota, así que toma mi teléfono y ve el número

-¿Por que te llama?- Me pregunta extrañado y también un poco asustado

-¿Y yo que voy a saber? ¡Esta vez no hice nada!-

Le quito el teléfono de mala manera y contesto

-H-hola-

Tengo que alejar el teléfono de mi oído, ya que el que me habla, en realidad me esta gritando por el teléfono

-¡IDIOTA ¿DONDE CARAJO ESTAS? PUTO MALNACIDO-

-Ah, p-pues... Eh...- Ni siquiera se en donde estoy y antes de que pueda saberlo, Leatherhead toma el celular y habla

-¿Diga?-

-¿QUIEN DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ERES?- El también tuvo que alejar el teléfono

-Soy Leatherhead, ¿Recuerda?-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO, ALEJATE DE MI HIJO-

-Señor, por favor tranquilisése, Miguel y yo estamos en...-

-ME VALE MIERDA DONDE ESTÉN, ALEJATE DE EL Y DEJA QUE VENGA A SU CASA, O TE DENUNCIARÉ CON LA POLICÍA- Leatherhead hizo una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario de mi padre, ya que es imposible que lo pueda denunciar, primero ni siquiera esta registrado en este país, el era uno de los poco indios que quedan aquí, y como todo indio me contó que mientras no hubiera evidencia de que hizo algo malo, una ley lo protegía, librándolo de casi cualquier cosa

-Señor, estamos en la calle Wellington si quiere puede venir en estos momento a buscar a Miguel, nosotros lo podemos espera...-

-TU ALEJATE DE EL-

Suspira y deja de caminar y yo me detengo a su lado- Miguel lo esperará, y yo me iré ¿Mejor señor?

-YA LARG...-

-Si, si lo que diga- Y cuelga

-¿Como lo soportas?- Me pregunta devolviéndome el teléfono

-Llevo viviendo con el toda mi vida, uno se acostumbra- Le sonrio- Supongo que te veré en la noche, en la casa del árbol-

-Sip, adiós Mikey- Me revuelve el cabello, cruza la calle hasta llegar a la acera y lo pierdo entre la multitud de personas

¿Por que me llamaría mi papá? No lose, pero no quiero averiguarlo solo, ¿Por que Leatherhead se fue? Hubiera sido mejor si se quedara conmigo hasta que este preparado para lo que sea que pase.

Me siento en el piso, en plena acera, y me recuesto de la pared, todos los que pasan se me quedan viendo, incluso un niño de no mas de seis años, el cual se me acerca

-Hola señor-

-Hola pequeño, ¿Como te llamas?-

-Andrés-

-Buen nombre, Soy Mike...-

-¡ANDRÉS! Alejate de el- Llega a una señora, creo que la mamá, toma al niño de la mano y lo jala lejos de mí, lo único que pude escuchar fue:

-¿Que tiene mami?-

-¿No lo ves hijo? Es un pordiosero-

-¿Y como sabes que es eso?-

-Por la ropa, se nota que tomo lo primero que vio y lo que estaba mas mugriento, y también por la cara, parece que sufre de retraso mental-

-...- Me quedo mudo ¡Eso no es cierto! Miro mi suéter y mis pantalones, para mi no luce mugriento, y vuelvo a mirar a la señora que ya se encuentra bastante lejos, es cierto que no soy tan inteligente como muchos del colegio, pero tampoco es para tanto

Intento olvidar ese comentario y pasan los minutos mientras mas gente me mira con caras extrañas ¿Que acaso nunca vieron a un chico sentando? Parece que no

Sigo así hasta que veo un auto completamente negro, estacionándose justo enfrente de mí...Ya llegó...

Me levanto y me acerco al auto, mi padre baja la venta de su puerta y me mira enojado

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hables con ese pedófilo?- ¿Que significa pedófilo? Siempre le dice pervertido o pedófilo a Leatherhead, y nosé que significan esas palabras

-Ah...- ¿Que le puedo decir? Pero por otro lado estoy asustado de que me hable de esa forma, suena...amable, el nunca me había hablado así, es extraño

-Mejor sube- Yo obedezco y subo al auto, me siento atrás, por miedo de lo que me pueda hacer si estoy de copiloto.

El viaje hasta mi casa es muy silencioso, yo solo miro por la ventana, mientras disimulo mis temblores, al llegar a nuestra casa, abro la puerta del auto y antes de que me baje, mi padre me agarra el brazo y con brusquedad me jala hasta dentro de la casa, cierra la puerta y con fuerza me tira al piso, yo solo me sobo la cabeza por el golpe que me di contra el suelo y trato de levantarme pero el pone su pie en mi estomago

-Te quedaras ahí, hasta que me digas ¿¡QUE CARAJO HACÍAS CON ESE PERVERTIDO!?

-No es un pevetido- Creo que no lo dije bien, pero el me entendió, ya que me pisa mas el estómago

"No grites" Eso es exactamente lo que el quiere que haga pero no lo dejare, así que me trago ese grito de dolor y solo cierro los ojos con fuerza

-¡RESPONDEME! ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE VIOLE?- "Como si tu hijo fuera un santo" pienso con dolor al recordar ese pasado

-¡RESPONDE!- me pisa mas el estómago y yo vuelvo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de no gritar

-El... No es...Así- Se me dificulta el oxígeno, como su zapato es enorme también me esta pisando los pulmones

Me quita su pie de encima y me hala por el cabello, casi que lo arranca, se dirije hasta mi habitación, y con mas fuerza que antes, me tira al piso y cierra la puerta, escucho que le pone el seguro a la misma, y escucho como se aleja

Me levanto y toco mi cabeza, luego veo mis dedos y están manchados de sangre, al igual que algunos mechones de mi cabello, los cuales caen al piso...sabía que me había arrancado algo de pelo... Se me humedecen los ojos y limpio mis dedos con el suéter que tengo puesto, después me siento en el piso enfrente de la puerta, esperando a que la abra y que denuevo comience el maltrato, pero nunca pasa...

"Solo falta que llegue mamá, para que me culpe por haber perdido el juego... Suerte que hoy llega tarde..." tengo una mirada sombría

"Solo falta que llegue Jeff, para que intente hacer lo mismo que todas las noches, lo mismo a lo que empecé a resistirme hacer tres años..." se escapan unas lágrimas

Escucho unos maullidos atrás de mi, volteo con la misma mirada y veo que es

-¡Klunk! ¿Que haces aquí pequeño travieso?- lo acaricio y el se acuesta boca arriba a mi lado

Sonrio-Quieres que te rasque la panza ¿No?- empiezo a acariciarlo y el ronronea, después de unos segundos me levanto y también levanto a Klunk, me dirijo a la ventana de mi alcoba

-Lo siento amigo, pero si papa te ve nos matara a los dos, pero tranquilo, en la noche te seguiré rascando la panza-

El salta de mis brazos a la ventana, me mira unos segundos y vuelve a saltar fuera de esta, cierro la ventana y me volteo denuevo a la puerta y otra vez formo esa mirada sombría, pero rápidamente la borro y la reemplazo con una sonrisa

Agarro una gran bocanada de aire- Creo que debería ir buscando la comida para que Klunk no muera de hambre- me acerco a la puerta y agarro la perilla, pero la suelto rápidamente, como si estuviera en llamas

-No. No lo haré. Eso es exactamente lo que mi padre quiere que haga, quiere que le haga saber que no me gusta estar encerrado aquí- me alejo y me siento en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas, veo el reloj que esta colgado en la pared de enfrente

4:46

Genial, debo esperar cuatro horas para ir a ver a Leatherhead

De pronto escucho como se rompe la ventana de mi alcoba, los pedazos de vidrio quedan esparcidos por el suelo, me levanto y con cuidado de no pisarlos, me acerco a la ventana rota, pero al asomarme no veo nada

-¿Que se supone que fue eso?- Miro para abajo y veo unas cadenas

-Es imposible que esas cadenas rompieran por si solas la ventana- intento tomarlas pero están muy lejos, así que me subo a la ventana y salto hasta el césped, para recoger las cadenas, luego me vuelvo a subir y vuelvo a saltar para entrar otea vez a mi habitación.

Me quedo mirando las cadenas que tengo en mis manos.

¿Quien las lanzó? Y ¿Por qué? Me asomo por segunda vez pero sigo sin ver una razón de porque se rompió mi ventana

Veo los vidrios y rápidamente dejo en mi cama las cadenas para ponerme a recoger

No había pensado sino hasta ahora, en lo que me haria papa cuando vea los vidrios y la ventana

Voy tomando pedazo por pedazo y lo voy lanzando por la ventana, sin fijarme en donde caen, se me hacen varias cortadas cada vez que tomo un trozo, y de las cortadas sale sangre a la vez que se hacen mas cortadas en mi piel, y el sentir como se corta mi piel es doloroso, es como un infierno, y eso me hace sonreír.

Tomo el ultimo pedazo, y antes de lanzarlo, remango la manga de mi suéter y me clavo el trozo en la piel de mi brazo... Sigo sonriendo y lanzo el trozo lejos de aquí, vuelvo a mirar las cortadas en mi brazo y mis manos y veo como sale la sangre

"Wow..."

La sangre empieza a caer al piso, es demasiada, mis manos ya están empapadas en ese líquido

"Lastima que no es suficiente para sentirme vivo..."

**Gracias por leer! **

**Espero que la imagen humana de Leatherhead no los haya decepcionado, es que no se ocurría nada más**

**Diganme que les parecio en un review! nwn**


	12. Lo que casi Logro hacer

**Hola! Aquí ya esta listo el capitulo 12, y para los que no les gusta mucho eso de los OC, les prometo que haré (o al meno intentare) que este sea uno de los fics en donde mas "normal" quede el Oc, y sin quitarle mucho drama a la historia, bueno sin mas los dejo leer:**

**Pero antes debería advertir que esto contiene intento de violacion y algunas palabras fuertes (que de seguro ya notaron desde el primer chapter, pero bueno)**

**Ahora si, a leer :**

"Lastima que no es suficiente para sentirme muerto..."

No es que sea emo ni nada por estilo, es solo que me gusta como se siente el dolor, me hace sentir vivo, y cuando mas sangre abandona mi cuerpo, me empiezo a sentir muerto, porque ¿Cómo haces para vivir sin sangre? Incluso los vampiros también necesitan sangre, aunque sea para beberla (a menos que hablemos de Marceline*, que de alguna forma se alimenta con el color rojo)

Me limpio con las sábanas de mi cama, en verdad no es porque tema que mis padres vean la sangre, es por Leatherhead, el cual le va a dar algo, si ve sangre en mi suéter.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj colgado en la pared

5:23

Ya falta menos que antes, pero no creo que pueda aguantar tres horas mas encerrado, esperando asustado a que alguien entre y me pregunte por la ventana rota, durante un momento tuve la idea de quedarme afuera de la ventana, y cuando escuchara abrirse el seguro, correría para meterme a la alcoba

-Nah... Yo soy flojo natural, una vez que estoy afuera, me quedo afuera- Así que esa no era una opción.

Miro para todas partes buscando con que entretenerme mientras llega mi madre a aplicarme la segunda tortura... Hasta que la puerta se abre, y aparece Jeff, ay no...

-Hola enano-

-Hola- Le digo fastidiado de que siempre sea lo mismo, siempre intenta hacer algo, de la misma manera, incluso su saludo es igual

-Supongo que ya sabes para que vine- De pronto siento ira al ver que se desabrocha el pantalón...

Miro a otro lado -Creí que llegarias mas tarde... Después de mamá-

Se acerca a la cama, y yo sigo viendo a otro lado, mas bien a la ventana, pero bruscamente me empuja y caigo de espaldas a la cama

-Quería que esta vez fuera diferente- se acerca a mi rostro y me susurra- No escaparas- Y pone sus labios sobre los míos... Gran error...

Rápidamente me despegó y lo empujo, trato de abrir la puerta pero el me agarra por detrás y vuelve a ponerme en la cama, al caer tomó las cadenas que estaban a un lado mio e intento golpearlo con ellas...pero no se como hacerlo

-Ven acá puto- Me dice mientras intenta tumbarme en la cama otra vez, y durante ese forcejeo, de la nada me puse detrás de el y con las cadenas lo estuve afixiando...

Todo paso tan rápido, nunca creí que lograría hacer algo así, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, lo solté y Jeff cayo en el piso, creo que lo desmaye por la falta de aire, me quede petrificado con las cadenas en las manos, viendo lo que hice

-Yo...casi lo mato- me digo para mi mismo

-Yo...casi le quito la vida-

Se me forma una sonrisa al darme cuenta de lo que casi logro hacer...

Me acerco al cuerpo de mi primo con las cadenas en la mano, y las pongo alrededor del cuello otra vez, esta vez para asegurarme de que nunca vuelva a despertar...

Sin embargo me detengo y me alejo, veo a la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces salgo de mi alcoba dejando a Jeff tirado en el piso... Igual que el ha hecho conmigo.

Una vez fuera me pongo a escupir al césped, intentando quitar el sabor de sus labios... Eso fue tan sucio... Tan asqueroso... Tan... Muchas cosas mas, no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero igual se siente como la primera vez, aun nosé que tiene con eso de querer...hacer eso con mis labios, se supone que solo quiere hacer... Lo otro y ya.

Veo que todavía sostengo las cadenas, dudo si debo quedármelas o arrojarlas lejos, así que dejo en blanco mi mente y corro lo mas rápido que puedo hasta la vieja casa del árbol abandonada, al llegar subo los improvisados peldaños de madera mal puestos y entro sentándome y abrazando mis rodillas, todavía con las cadenas, quiero quedarme aquí hasta que aparezca Leatherhead, y poder decirle todo lo que paso, el es el único en el que puedo confiar, el único que dirá que debo hacer...

-¿Mikey?- Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con la figura de Leatherhead que me mira con preocupación

-¿Eh?- Me tallo los ojos y noto que no estoy en mi alcoba, y al hacerlo llegan todas las imágenes que pasaron hace unas horas, creo que al fin y al cabo no fue un sueño

-Buenos días bello durmiente ¿que haces acá tan temprano?- Pregunta un poco confundido

Intento responderle pero me tiemblan los labios, el parece notarlo y se pone aun mas preocupado

-Ya, tranquilo, mira lo que traje -Saca de su bolso el plato de pizzaguiosa que me había dado antes-¿No tienes hambre?- tiene una sonrisa reconfortante y ante la pregunta yo niego con la cabeza y tiemblo aguantando las gana de llorar

-Mikey, si quieres llorar, hazlo. Es mejor dejarlo salir frente de un amigo que frente al enemigo- Deja el plato a un lado y se aleja un poco de mí, el sabe que cuando estoy en ese estado no soporto tener a alguien muy cerca mio o que me toque, de hecho el es el único al que soporto cuando me revuelve el cabello o me tapa los ojos, etc. Ese tipo de contacto, porque ya lo conozco desde hace años, pero esta vez es diferente, ya que antes de que se aleje mas de mi, yo me abalanzo sobre él y dejo caer mis lágrimas como su fueran una cascada, mojando su ropa sucia, pero eso es lo menos que importa. El me vuelve a acariciar el pelo en un intento de consolarme, y yo sigo llorando sin parar

-Sabía que tarde o temprano ibas a llorar así, por cierto ¿Que tienes ahí?- señala tomando las cadenas de mi mano, yo me separo y me seco las lágrimas, dejando que el vea las cadenas

-Las use y me sirvieron-

-¿Para que las usastes?- Sigue viéndolas

-Afixiar a Jeff- En cuanto término de decir eso, el quita la vista del arma y me ve fijamente, esta sorprendido a mas no poder

-Tu... Tu...-

-No lo mate, pero casi lo hago-

El solo se limita a dejar las cadenas de lado y me mira sin creerlo todavía

-Una pegunta ¿Tu casi lo matas, solo usando las cadenas?-

-Si- sigo temblando

De pronto el suspira y me abraza, yo me sorprendo ante la acción, ya que no es muy normal que nos abrazemos, no le correspondo y después de unos segundos el se separa

-L-lo siento- Dice simplemente, aun no quiere creer lo que hice

Agarra una gran bocanada de aire y sonríe

-¿Que tal si comemos?- Yo también le sonrio y agarro el plato para comerlo entre los dos

-Y...¿De donde sacastes las cadenas?-

-Nosé, llegaron de la nada rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana- El levanta una ceja y yo asiento para confirmarle lo que dije

-¿Ok?- Dice inseguro- ¿Y te las vas a quedar?-

-Nosé- Intento sonar relajado pero no puedo, el simple hecho de pensar lo que casi hago me hela la sangre

-¿Tu que dices?-

-Si también vas a intentar matar al hombre, entonces si

-¿A papá?-

-¿Por que siempre le dices papá?- Pregunta enojado

-Pues... Porque lo es... De cierta manera-

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Primero: El es tu tío y segundo: te trata como todo menos como un hijo, ni siquiera te respeta ¿Por que le dices padre?- Me callo ante la pregunta, se perfectamente la respuesta pero no quiero decirla, me dolería demasiado

-¿Y bien?- Vuelve a preguntar y yo desvío la mirada

-Sólo... Porque si- "Vamos, solo dile y ya" esta bien, voy a llorar hasta que se me acaben las lágrimas, pero me sacare un peso mas de encima

Aun sin mirarlo- Solo porque...-Suspiro-... Lo digo quizás, para sentir que después de todo, tengo una familia... Aunque se la pase bebiendo y jugando en los casinos, todavía tengo una madre... Y aunque me maltrate y sea un completo borracho, todavía tengo un padre...- Volteo a verlo y no puede estar mas sorprendido con mis respuesta

-Pero tienes mas familia mejor familia que esa- Lo miro extrañado- ¿Que hay de Murakami y yo?- Sonrio ante su comentario

-Es diferente Leatherhead, tu también eres mi familia pero no creo que puedas actuar como un padre-

-Hmmm, supongo que tienes razón-

Nos quedamos en silencio, comiendo la pizza, hasta que se me ocurre una pregunta, una que quería hacerle desde que lo conocí

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Acabas de hacerlo- Yo le golpeo el brazo amistosamente

-Ok ¿Cual es tu pregunta?-

-¿Por que te llamas así?-

-¿Como así?-

-Así pues, ¿Por que te llamas Leatherhead?-

El se queda pensativo unos momentos

-Pues... La verdad- Se quita la gorra que llevaba puesta, y se peina el cabello hacia atras- Es por esto-

Veo que en su frente, muy cerca de cabello, su piel parece como si tuviera escamas, pero es solo en una pequeña parte

-¿Que te paso?- El se revuelve elcabello ocultando esa zona y se pone la gorra otra vez- En realidad lo tengo en toda la cabeza, nosé porque, nací así y ya-

Me quedo pensativo unos instantes

-¿En que piensas?-

-¿Que pasara cuando regrese a casa?- Le pregunto asustado, el también lo piensa y me responde

-Y ¿Que tal si no regresas?-

*** :Para los que no lo sepan, Marceline es uno de los personajes de adventure time u hora de aventura, como le dicen en español, ella es una vampiro que de alguna forma bebe el color rojo de las cosas.**

**Gracias por leer! Les advertí que habría intento de violacion (fue horrible hacer esa parte, pero tambien fue inevitable hacerla XD) Y ya saben, dejen un review diciendo que tal les preció**

**Los veo en el chapter trece!**


	13. Dos Mentes Torcidas, Dos Vidas Torcidas

**Hola! Gracias por comentarios, de verdad me suben el ánimo y lo único que les voy a decir es que hubieron dos personas que dieron un par de ideas**

**Como N 9, que gracias por decirme lo de los dos finales, pero no creo que resulte, ya que tengo que desarrollar las dos ideas, y no creo que se vería bien que ponga de repente un segundo final que no tiene nada que ver con como desarrolle el primer final**

**Y también otra idea que me dio I LOVE CMIC, gracias por la idea voy a ver si puedo aplicarla pero lo dudo, de todos modos fue una gran idea**

**Ahora, espero que dusfruten este chapter:**

Mientras caminaba cabizbajo pensando en la muy extraña bipolaridad de Leonardo, escuche varios golpes, como metálicos... Era como si golpearas a una lata de basura. Me gire y ví a una chica que parecía querer a matar a alguien, y ese alguien era una lata de basura.

"Extraña" Fue la primera palabra que me vino a la mente cuando la ví patear de forma tan salvaje la lata de basura, admito que yo también suelo ser así de explosivo, pero al menos yo golpeo a la gente en la cara para descargar mi ira, no a un pobre pipote de basura que no tuvo la culpa de nada

-¿¡Quisieras dejar de patear la basura como lunática!?- Le grite cuando ya estaba harto del ruido de los golpes, esa chica estaba del otro lado de la calle y creo que la basura que golpeaba era la del Wendy's que se encontraba ahí

-¿¡Y a ti que mierda te importa!?- Me grito volteando a verme

-¡ME ESTAS ROMPIENDO LOS MALDITOS TÍMPANOS!- Estábamos comenzando una pelea de palabras en cada acera, hasta que finalmente me canse y llegue hasta la acera en donde se encontraba la loca y le detuve las patadas tomando una de sus piernas antes de golpear el pipote

-¡SUELTAME!- Gritaba desesperaba mientras saltaba

-¡Y TU DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA BASURA!- Le grito agarrando su pie con las dos manos, tratando de no soltarlo con los saltos que daba

-¡NO ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA!

-¡PERO ME DEJAS SORDO CON LOS GOLPES!-

-¿¡Quisieran callarse los dos!? Molestan a mis...- Apareció el gerente del restaurante y como los dos ya estábamos bastante molestos no tuvimos la paciencia de ni siquiera dejar que terminara de hablar

-¡LARGATE!- Le gritamos al unísono la chica y yo, el tipo se fue corriendo por donde vino

-¡Y TU, SUELTAME MALDITO INFELIZ!-

¡HASTA QUE DEJES DE GRITAR TE QUEDARAS SIN PIERNA, MALDITA ZORRA!-

De la nada recibí una cacheta tan fuerte que me fui para atrás, soltándola involuntariamente y tratando de no caerme, cuando recupere el equilibrio, me sobe la mejilla que tenia tan roja como un tomate. La mire pidiendo una explicación de tremenda cachetada y al verla note que tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, llevaba puesta una camiseta de un muy extraño color, pero estaba un poco manchado de sangre al igual, que sus jeans claros

-Nunca. Jamás, me digas zorra, ¿te quedo claro?- Me dijo de forma amenazante

-Uy, que miedo ¿acaso la zorrita esta enojada?- y al terminar de decir eso recibí un golpe en el estómago, por inercia me doble y aguante el dolor "Esta chica no mide su fuerza o ¿qué?"

-¿Te dolió?- Preguntó con burla... Que suerte tiene de ser mujer, sino ya la había asesinado

-Nooooo, como ¿crees? - Respondo sarcásticamente y ella suelta una risa tímida

-Creo que te gusta ver sufrir a los demás ¿no?-

-Creo que sí, es divertido ver sus caras de subnormales, mientras girtan de dolor - Es extraño, es justo lo que yo habría dicho si me hubieran preguntado lo mismo... Pero aun así ella no me da muy buena espina, y si, si me refiero a lo loca que estaba cuando golpeaba la basura

-Eres extraña ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron?- Le digo en forma de burla y ella sido se ríe

-Pues sí, siempre me lo dicen. Ahora si me disculpas- toma un fierro de metal que estaba en el piso. Espera creo que es...

-¿Una tubería de metal?- Le preguntó extrañado

-Creo que lo mejor seria que te fueras, no querrás verme enojada y menos si golpeo a alguien con esto. Podría traumatizarte-

Ahora soy yo quien suelta una carcajada- ¿Traumatizarme? Creo que eres nueva en New York, así que me presentaré: Me llamo Raphael, y si le preguntas a cualquiera de mi, la única respuesta que tendrás sera un grito y una huida de la persona a quien le preguntastes- Hago una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Ah sí? Pues creo que tu tampoco me conoces, soy Sarah y más te vale no meterte conmigo si no quieres terminar con este fierro por el culo- Se voltea y creo que se dirije hacia la entrada del restaurante ¿A quien planea matar?

-Espera, espera ¿Que crees que haces? ¿A quien quieres matar?- Le preguntó tomando su brazo. Ella se voltea

-Pues al sujeto que se orino al vernos- se suelte de mi agarre y camina pero que yo la vuelvo a tomar del brazo

-¿Que quieres?- Se gira otea vez y me pregunta con fastidio

-¿Que te hizo el tipo para que quieras matarlo?- Le pregunto tratando de quitarle la tubería pero ella se rehúsa

-Ya sueltalo, no te importa-

-Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría, genio- Ignora mi comentario y sigue halando la tubería, y yo hago lo mismo, hasta que empieza a patearme

Trato de esquivar las patadas y accidentalmente suelto el fierro, ella se aleja rápido y me levanto para evitar que golpee a alguien con eso

Llega a la entrada del Wendy's, pero antes de que abra la puerta yo la agarro por detrás y la halo para alejarla de la entrada, ella se pone a patalear como una niña pequeña, así que la sigo halando y en un momento intento levantarla

Me quedo así con ella unos minutos, hasta que se tranquiliza y al hacerlo, yo la bajo y la suelto exhausto de aguantar las patadas y de levantarla

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- Pregunta enojada

-Para que no hicieras una locura-

-¡Ya te dije que no te importa! ¿Por que no me dejas en paz?-

-¡Yo te dije que SI me importa! Porque si haces algo, yo también seré cómplice-

-¿Y por que seras cómplice?- Ahora ya no suena enojada, creo que finalmente se tranquilizó ¡Aleluya!

-Porque me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer, así que me convierto en cómplice por no llamar a la policía-

-¿Y como va hacer la policía para saber que estuviste conmigo?-

-Por los testigos boba- Digo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, ya que en realidad si es obvio- Los clientes del Wendy's nos vieron juntos antes de que entraras. Además de que vieron nuestras caras, son perfectos testigos

Ella voltea al establecimiento, y yo me pongo alertaor si vuelve a correr hasta pero no lo hace, envés de eso ella corre a unos cuantos metros lejos y con la tubería en las manos se detiene y lo lanza por los aires hasta que rompe una ventana del restaurante, lógicamente, ante eso yo salgo corriendo lejos al igual que ella para antes de que nos vean.

Una vez que estuvimos bastante lejos, nos paramos a una gasolinera, me senté en el piso y ella se sentó a mi lado

-¿Crees que por eso también nos arresten?-

-Si el gerente levanta cargos, entonces sí-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mientras recupera amos del todo el aliento, y al hacerlo ella habló

-Eres... ¿Raphael, cierto?-

-El mismo y tu eres Sarah- Ella asiente- Bien Sarah, ahora me podrías explicar ¿Por que cojones querías golpear al gerente del Wendy's con una tubería?-

-El tipo me beto del lugar solo porque en una vez lo golpee en la nariz-

-¿Y solo porque te beto, tu te pusiste a patear su basura, para luego golpearlo a el?-

-Básicamente sí- Responde de lo mas normal, como si lo que hizo fuera cosa de todos los días

-Bien lunática, espero no volver a vernos pronto- Me levanto del suelo- Ojala te vaya bien en la cárcel-

-Pues no seria la primera vez que encierran por algo así- Se levanta también- Pero no creo que tu sobrevivas-

-Dejáme decirte que crees bien mal, yo ya he estado tres años en un reformatorio, junto con un año en una verdadera cárcel-

-Yo sólo he estado dos años en el reformatorio, de hecho debieron ser cinco años

-¿Y que paso? ¿Te dejaron por buena conducta o algo así?-

Ella saca de uno de los bolsillos de su jean, unas llaves

-Algo así...- Dice y me las da, yo las veo y tienen unaa pequeñas letras escritas, las cuales dicen...

-¿New York? ¿Estas son las llaves de la cárcel de New York?- Ella asiente- ¿Te escapastes?- Le pregunto incrédulo y ella vuelve a asentir con la cabeza

-No tan difícil, una amiga robo las llaves, y las dos salimos- ¿Una amiga le robo las llaves? Es casi imposible escapar de ese reformatorio, ¿Quien carajo le robo las llaves a uno de esos grandotes fenómenos, que tienen como policías?

Le devuelvo las llaves y las guarda en el bolsillo otra vez-Y esa amiga tuya, de casualidad se llama, nosé... ¿Engel?- Me mira sorprendido

-¿La conoces?-

-Lamentablemente sí. Esa chica es una experta ladrona, por eso fue que la encerraron en el mismo lugar que a mi-

-¿Y porque te encerraron?- Ignoro su pregunta y comienzo a caminar, otra vez, creo que ahora se iré a casa

-Vamos, no seas tímido- Comienza a caminar mami lado- A mi me culparon por secuestro, e intento de asesinato-

-¿A quien secuestraste?- Le pregunto sin mirarla, ya se esta pasando con las preguntas y no pienso responderlas

-A una anciana- Empiezo a pensar que ya se volvió loca, ya que habla con demasiada tranquilidad con respecto de lo que esta hablando

-¿Y por qué?-

-Solo quería robarle el dinero, es todo-

-¿Y por que la mataste-

-Yo no quería matarla, pero una amiga fue quien le disparó a quemarropa, después salí corriendo pero la policía me atrapo, al parecer los vecinos habían escuchado el disparo y llamaron a la policía-

-Linda historia- Un par de calles mas y llego a casa para olvidarme de esta loca

-¿Y a ti?-

Suspiro pesadamente- Nada importante-

-Igual dímelo, tu ya sabes por que me encerraron-

-Fue por doble homicidio,¿Feliz?-

-¿A quienes mataste?- Sola falta una calle mas

-A dos personas-

-¿Y quienes eran?-

-Dos personas-

¿Y quienes eran esas dos personas?-

-Dos personas- Al fin llegue a mi calle- Bien, hasta nunca Sarah- Cruzo rápidamente la calle y entro a la casa, la cual extrañamente esta abierta... Al fin estoy lejos de ella, esa tipa estaba loca de remate, y creo que también me contrario su locura... Porque una parte de mi no la ver jamas, pero a la otra parte de mi le cayo bien esa chica y la quiere volver a ver... Maldita...

**Gracias por leer! **

**Se me olvido decirles que ni Engel ni Sarah me pertenecen, son de Wakai Senshi y Sara Mury 11, respectivamente**

**No olviden comentar que tal les pareció**

**Bye**


	14. El Pasado que no queda atrás

**Hola! Pues no tengo nada que decir, eexcepto gracias por los review! Y también que crei que en este capitulo me pase con la locura de leo, parece un verdadero lunático o algo así, pero dejo que ustedes lo juzguen:**

Después de ducharme, de llevar toda mi ropa a la lavadora junto con Ogima y de vestirme y hacer la tarea me quede acostado en la cama de mi habitación, mirando fijamente el techo y tratando de concentrarme en el color blanco que tiene, hacer esto es como una forma de controlarme, porque si no hago nada, nada pasará, y nadie sospechara nada

-¿Que pasaría de Hamato Yoshi se enterara?- pregunte al aire de la forma mas estúpida posible, como si no supiera que puede echarme de su apartamento, o llamar a la policía, pero nosé porque no me siento tan seguro con esa respuesta, es algo extraño, ya que una persona normal lo haría con tal de alejarse de un loco como yo...

-Quizá...No haga eso, quizás...- Intento buscar otra respuesta diferente a las que ya tenia hasta que mi sentido común habla otra vez

-¡Cállate!- Me grito a mi mismo en voz baja- Splinter no debe enterarse nunca, o me llevaría con la policía para que me lleven a un psicólogo y luego prisión-

-...Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas...-

-¿Y quien esta mintiendo? Es solo ocultar un poco de información irrelevante-

-Dudo que el asesinato de tres personas sea lago irrelevante, y menos si aun no se sabe del tercero-

Sigo en silencio viendo el techo blanco a la vez que mis pensamientos hablan entre ellos, sin importar que sea en voz alta o en mi mente...Llevo aquí veinte minutos y aún no he podido concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea la enfermedad...

-...Jefrey...- Susurro ese nombre y sigo pensativo hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que dije y me levanto rápidamente de la cama

-¡Jefrey!- Digo en voz normal con una sonrisa

-¡JEFREY!- Ahora casi lo grito y sonrió de oreja a oreja, si quieren saber el porque de mi acción, es muy simple:

El culpable de cada asesinato fue el mismo Jefrey, el fue el que le quitó la vida al papá Raphael y su mamá se suicido gracias a ese asesinato, pero a quien culparon fue a su padre... ¡Claro!

-Mi papá culpo al padre de Raph, por el homicidio y luego su suicidio, pero cuando los investigadores forense revelaron que primero murió su padre, entonces aprovecho para culpar a Raphael y entonces fue ahí cuando... Sucedió, cuando papá quedo en el piso con un hueco sangriento en el pecho, mientras Raphael lo seguía apuñalando y yo solo lo veía... En medio de la oscuridad, sonriendo...- Borro mi sonrisa al recordar a papá, al recordar esa escena... No es que me duela, es solo que nosé explicar que sentía en ese momento... No quería participar con Raph para apuñalarlo, pero tampoco quería impedirlo. No quería que eso sucediera, pero tampoco quería que no pasara...

Y tampoco me daba igual lo que pasara, me importaba mucho, pero de una forma u otro creo que fui...¿feliz? creo que con el resultado, fui demencial y pertubadamente feliz con el resultado...

-Acusaron a dos inocentes de doble homicidio, sin saber que eran culpables matar al verdadero culpable- Se me humedecen los ojos, pero también sonrio y miro la hora por el reloj digital ubicado en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama

8:30

-jejejeje...- comienzo a reírme y olvido toda mi enfermedad al ver el reloj, como les dije, el reloj es digital y noto que los puntos que separan la hora de los minutos forman unos ojos, y el tres del treinta forma la boca

-Jeje... Me gusta esa hora- Sigo viendo el reloj y me fijo en los minutos y los dos puntos para ver que cara forman

8:40

-jajaja Parece como si tuviera pico jajajaja-

8:50

-jejeje... mmmhh... No se a que se parece eso...- Vuelvo a fijarme en la hora y ahora si vuelvo a ser normal

-¿Pero que me pasa?- Me cacheteo- ¿Porque llego a ser tan retrasado mental a veces? Maldito reloj- Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro- Espero que la bendita lavadora haya terminado- Me voy a la cocina, donde se encuentra la lavadora y veo a Splinter que esta presionando botones

-¿Ya terminó?-

-Aun falta el ciclo de secado- Responde sin verme sólo se concentra en oprimir los botones y la lavadora vuelve a trabajar

-¿Por que es tán lenta? Necesita una eternidad para secar un par de ropas y un oso- Le digo con fastidio, sin fijarme realmente en lo que digo, Splinter me mira extrañado

-¿Algún problema, Leonardo?-

-La lavadora es el problema- Salgo de la cocina y susurro

-Maldito decrepito y su inservible lavadora- Vuelvo a entrar en mi alcoba y cierro la puerta de golpe

-Ay no... ¿y-y si me escuchó decir eso?- Me recuesto de la pared y me deslizo hasta quedar en el piso, después doblo mis rodillas y las abrazo, quedando en posición fetal

-Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué...- Me digo y se me humedecen los ojos, no hago ningún intento por detenerlo y comienzan a salir lágrimas... Estoy llorando por algo que solo mi bipolaridad conoce.

Sigo así, sentado en el piso abrazándome las rodillas y llorando en un profundo silencio, a excepción del reloj digital que hace un pequeño sonido cada vez que van pasando los minutos...

Pasa otro minuto

-Cállate- Le digo al reloj en un sususrro, como si este me escuchara

Vuelve a pasar otro minuto

-Cállate- Le digo con voz normal, aun deseando que me escuche

Vuelve a sonar

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- Le grito harto de escuchar el sonido, pero sin embargo el reloj no se detiene. Decido ignorarlo.

Después de ver a la nada unos minutos mas, mientras lloraba y mientras tenia un tic en uno de los ojos cada vez que sonaba el reloj, me levante del suelo y volví a sonreír

-Estoy loco -Comento divertido aun con el tic. Vuelvo a ver la hora

9:00

-Jejeje - Otra vez los puntos y el cero hacen una cara

-Tiene la boca abierta jejejeje...- Me vuelvo a cachetear a mi mismo y me fijo realmente en la hora

-Son las nueve, mañana es sábado así que no es necesario acostarme tan temprano, pero creo que levante sospechas con Splinter así que...Buenas noches- Todo lo dije aun con el tic en el ojo.

No es necesario apagar la luz de la habitación, ya que nunca estuvo prendida, desde que salí del baño estuve en completa oscuridad, así que solo me acuesto en la cama y me arropo con las sábanas cerrando los ojos y tratando de conciliar el sueño, lo cual no tarda mucho y en pocos minutos caigo en manos de morfeo...

.

.

.

.

Voy abriendo los ojos lentamente, mientras me acostumbro a la luz del día

-¿Que hora es?- Vuelvo a mirar el reloj digital

10:30

-jejeje otra cara graciosa -Sonrio y enérgicamente me levanto de la cama, escucho que siguen pasando los minutos y sigo con el tic que tenia anoche, pero no me molesta de hecho me gusta

-Se siente raro como se mueve el párpado de abajo sin que yo haga nada- Estoy en el espejo del baño, y aunque estoy algo lejos de la habitación, todavía puedo oír los sonidos del reloj.

Me lavo la cara y me la seco con una toalla cercana, y accidentalmente vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo y...

*CRASH*

Los pedazos de vidrio caen en el lavamanos y en el piso y se parten en más pedazos

-¡No me da miedo golpearte una segunda vez!- Le digo a mi reflejo (si leíste bien, quería golpear al reflejo, no al espejo) el cual, se ve deforme por pedazos rotos que estaban en la pared

-¡Deja de verme!- Le vuelvo a dar un segundo golpe, vuelven a caer mas pedazos al piso y al lavamanos, y me comienzan a arder las manos, las miro y en los nudillos hay sangre... En ese momento abro los ojos como platos y levanto la vista lentamente para ver el espejo todo destruido.

Entro en pánico.

¿Como se supone que le explique a Splinter esto?

¿Como fui capaz de hacer algo así?

¿Porque me gusto tanto hacerlo, a pesar del dolor en las manos?

-¿Y Splinter?- Pregunto tranquilo y salgo del baño con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo al piso, me dirijo hasta la cocina, ya que normalmente esta hai todas las mañanas, pero al llegar noto esta vacía

-¿Se fue sin avisarme?- Lo mas lógico es que se halla ido, porque me parece extraño no haberlo oido hablar ni nada cuando rompí en espejo... Que hablando del espejo, ¿Donde esta la pegaloca? abro varios gabinetes de la cocina y la encuentro, así que vuelvo al baño con la pega en mano y me pongo a recoger pedazo por pedazo de vidrio que cayó al piso, lo pongo en el lavamanos y comienzo a averiguar cuales son las piezas que encajan para pegarlas y luego averiguar en que parte del espejo iban para peagrlas en ese lugar... Pero después de pegar los dos primeros trozos, rápidamente los vuelvo a despegar y los tiro con fuerza al suelo, lo cual hace hace que rompan denuevo en trozos mas pequeños, en todo este tiempo he escuchado el sonido del reloj y por lo tanto mi ojo no ha parado de hacer ese molesto tic nervioso que ya me agota la paciencia

-Madito espejo, ¿Por que no eres mas resistente?- No responde

-¡Ahora por tu culpa tengo que inventarle una excusa a Splinter!- Sigo sin oir una respuesta

-¡¿Por que tenias que hacerme la vida imposible?! ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- Vuelvo a golpear violentamente el espejo y ya cuando todos los pedazos caen al piso, solo queda la pared, la cual sigo golpeando hasta cansarme, después de unos segundos recuperando el aliento me percato del sonido del reloj y sigo con el tic que no había sentido mientas golpeaba la pared

-jejejejeje se sigue sintiendo extraño- Vuelvo a sonreír y entro a mi habitación para acercarme al reloj y me fijo en la hora y al hacerlo rápidamente saco ropa de mi closet, me visto y salgo de la casa (todo esto aun con el tic)

Corro por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio y salir de allí sin detener mi carrera, la cual llega hasta un dojo cerca del edifico, es el dojo en donde trabaja Splinter como maestro de ninjutsu y yo como el conserje y/o asistente.

Al llegar, antes de abrir las puertas de la extraña especie de muro que hay alrededor de la casa (porque lo que es el dojo actualmente, antes era una casa abandonada, que Yoshi aprovecho para utilizar como salón de entrenamiento) veo que hay una chica recostada del muro a un lado de la puerta, la cual cuando me escucha venir, voltea y me saluda

-Hola-

-Ahh... Hola a ti también ¿entrenas aquí?- le preguntó mientras abro la puerta y la dejo pasar a ella para después pasar yo

-No, de hecho solo busco a alguien- Se sienta en uno de los bancos que se encuentran justo al lado de la entrada

-Ok, pero nosé si esto ya esta abierto- Me pongo a mirar a los lados buscando gente pero esta vacío

-Y dime ¿Como te llamas?-

-Ah...- Nosé porque me parece tan extraña esta chica, todo de ella me parece extraño, aunque solo pueda ver sus ojos igual son extraños- Soy Leonardo y tu eres...-

-¡LEONARDO!- Sip, ese es Splinter gritandome

-Ya vuelvo- Le digo a la chica y corro hasta dentro de la casa, donde escuche que me llamaban, pero al entrar no veo a nadie

-¿Sensei?- Solo escucho el eco de mi pregunta

-¿SENSEI?- Pregunto aun mas fuerte y camino por toda la sala principal

-¿Ok?- Me digo un tanto inseguro quizás solo sea otra alucinación auditiva que me da en esta época del año, en realidad ya se me hacia extrañi no tenerla todavía, en fin.

Me regreso y salgo de la casa para saber un poco mas de la chica, pero...

-¿Hola?- Ella no estaba en el banco donde se había sentado así que empiezo a preguntar en voz alta (casi gritando) para buscarla

-mmmmh... ¿Chica extraña?- No se me ocurre otro sobrenombre para ella es sencillamente...extraña a mas no poder, ni siquiera se como describirla, ya que tenia un suéter y tenía puesta la capucha así que solo pude ver sus ojos... Eran de un color demasiado intenso...

-Es imposible que fuera una alucinación-Me digo sentándome en el mismo banco en el que se sentó ella...

-Me parece conocida, pero al mismo tiempo es la primera vez que la veo... aunque creo que he visto ese color en otro lado...

-¿Eh?- volví a sentir el tic nervioso, creo que ya me acostunbre a él ya que lo tenia cuando estaba la chica, y lo sigo teniendo aun después de que desapareció...

Y hablando de desaparecer¿Donde esta Splinter?

A lo que me lleva a pensar sobre el espejo roto

¿Que tal si Splinter esta en casa y vio el espejo?

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi locura?

¿Estará llamando a la policía?

Comienzo a temblar ante las preguntas que genera mi mente, hasta que mi razón se hace presente

-¡Claro que no! Si Splinter estuviera en casa hubiera escuchado el ruido de los vidrios al romperse, al igual que los golpes a que le di, y si los hubiera escuchado, también hubiera salido corriendo para saber que pasaba-

Eso me tranquiliza y toda la casa se sumerge en un silencio mortal, a excepción del sonido del reloj digital de mi alcoba, el cual por alguna razón puedo escuchar hasta aquí

-Wow Tengo un excelente oído- Comento divertido pero rápidamente me cacheteo y vuelvo a ser yo, bueno vuelvo al mas tranquilo de mis estados emocionales de esta época del año

-Concentrate Leo, en algún lado debe estar Splinter- Sigo escuchando ese sonido y sigo sintiendo el tic nervioso que tengo en el párpado inferior de uno de los ojos...

-¡AGH!- Me tomo la cabeza y me halo los mechones de pelo, en un intento por detener ese sonido, pero en algún momento mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y me levanto de golpe de la banca.

Intento tranquilizarme, pero es inútil, primero escucho ese agudo sonido molesto del reloj, después tengo un horrible tic en uno de los ojos, y para colmo volví a sentir que alguien me vigilaba, así que volteo a todos lados como loco (aunque en realidad si lo este) y al no ver a nadie ni a nada, corro lejos de allí... Solo quiero alejarme de esa mirada, de ese sonido, de ese lugar, de esas alucinaciones tan molestas, de esos recuerdos tan traumáticos, de mis días en la correccional, solo... quiero dejar de sentirme así, de saber que no soy normal, de saber que nunca encajare en la sociedad...Es como si incluso antes de nacer, ya hubiera estado destinado a ser un bicho raro, y que los demás me vean con asco o se asusten... Piensan que soy un monstruo o algo así... solo... solo quiero dejar de ser Leonardo...

**Gracias por leer! Y como les dije creo que me pase un poco con la ****locura de leo, ppero me gusta como imaginarmelo así de desquiciado****XD**

**Por cierto, la extraña chica no me pertenece, pero tampoco diré de quien es para sorprender a la dueña, quien logicamente me dejo usarlo (me encanta dejar suspenso en la gente así que perdon por no decir)****  
**

**Pero una pista para que la dueña sepa, es que la descripcion del OC fue muy MUY larga, pero aun así fue una gran historia.**

**Los veo en el próximo chapter!**


	15. Antes del problema

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que ando con falta de imaginación en estos días, bueno no es falta de imaginación en si, es solo con esta historia porque ultimanete se me vienen demasiadas ideas a la cabeza para hacer otras historias pero para hacer otro capítulo, este me salio solo por estar exprimiendo a mi cerebro.**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten:**

Después de olvidarme de la lunática que patea basura, me acosté en la cama del cuarto que compartimos Casey y yo son saber que hacer, cuando siento el colchón un poco...

-¿Mojado?- Me levanto y me saco la camisa que llevo puesta, la cual esta mojada y al verlo la tiro lo mas lejos que puedo... Lamentablemente se lo que es

-¡JONES!- ¿Donde esta el desgraciado? Creí que le había dejado muy claro que no quería que se acercara con April a MI cama, para eso puede usar la suya...

Escucho la puerta abrirse...Esta vez no pienso llevarlo al hospital después de la paliza que le daré...

Voy a la muy vacía pero igualmente desordenada sala

-Cierra la puerta- le digo

-¿Por qué?-

-Cierra. La. Puerta- Me acerco y lo miro con mi mejor cara de psicópata. El cierra la puerta y me mira confundido

-¿Ahora qué?-

-¿Quieres de te rompa el rompa el brazo otra vez?- Le pregunto mientras tomo el cuello de su camisa y tiro a la pared

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-

-¡¿Que me pasa?! ¡¿QUE ME PASA?! ¡Me pasa que volvistes a manchar mi cama! ¡POR SEGUNDA VEZ!- vuelvo a tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y el trata de librarse

-¡Claro que no! ¿Que pruebas tienes?- Al decir eso, y aun agarrando el cuello de la camisa, lo halo para abajo, el cae y comienzo a arrastrarlo por el cuello de la camisa hasta nuestra alcoba, lo arrastro por todas las cosas tiradas, lo que causa que se golpee.

Al llegar lo suelto y su cabeza golpea duramente el piso, se levanta y le lanzo a la cara las sábanas de mi cama, el las toma las ve y se pone nervioso...

-¿Como sabes que fui yo?- Que estúpida pregunta

-Oh perdón- Digo sarcásticamente- Voy a preguntarle al otro chico que vive con nosotros, de seguro fue el, porque la última vez fue su culpa ¿no?-

-¡Si, preguntale y luego te dirá que fue culpa de los dos!-

-¿Me estas llamando marica?- Su vida y mi auto control dependen su respuesta

-Pues, desde que te conozco no has estado con ninguna chica-

-Quizás porque todas las que conozco son unas perras, incluyendo a April-

-¡¿Qué dijistes?!- Paso de nervioso a Furioso... Quiero ver que es capaz de hacerme

-Ya me oistes. Tu noviecita es zorra hija d...- Me golpeo antes de que terminara de hablar, con uno de los palos de hockey que tenía en la espalda

Y antes de que me de el segundo golpe, tomo su palo y lo arranco de sus manos para romperlo y lanzame encima de el a golpearlo con los trozos.

La pelea, de alguna forma llega hasta la cocina, y ahí me deshago de los trozos del palo hockey para tomar lo primero que veo y empezar a golpeo con...¿pinchos de ensalada? Ni siquiera comemos ensalada ¿para que tenemos esas cosas?

-¡BASTA!- Me grita mientras se defiende con otro palo, el cual no le ayuda mucho, ya tiene varias cortadas y moretones, la mayoría son por la arrastrada que le di por todo el camino hasta la alcoba, y el resto está de los moretones estan sangrando por los golpes que le doy con los pinchos de ensalada

-¡SI LO VOLVÍAS A HACER, IBA A LLAMAR A LA FUNERARIA! ¿lo recuerdas?- En un momento detengo mis golpes, no por Casey, sino por el cansancio y cuando me fije n lo que le hice, sonreí... Hacia ya bastante tiempo que no me desahogaba de esa forma

-Cambiaremos de cama ¿ok?-

-Pero...- Intento protestar

-¿Quieres que siga?- Le pregunto levantando uno de los pinchos

-Ok- Responde resignado y yo suelto las "armas" para salir de la cocina y antes de salir alcanzo a escuchar lo que susurra el infeliz:

-¿Por qué debo quedarme con la cama mas asquerosa?-

-Porque esa cosa blanca es tuya- Me volteo- ¿O me dirás que ese líquido solo es leche?- Salgo de la cocina y Casey esta detrás mio, cuando llegamos a la habitación hicimos el cambio de camas, yo todavía tenia ganas de matar al cabeza de hockey, pero intento controlarme, ya que la casa esta esta a nombre de su familia y si muere yo no puedo quedarme.

Así que me puse otra camisa y salí de la casa otra vez, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el muy mal nacido todavía me pregunta para que voy a salir, como si no me conociera...

No le respondo y termino de cerrar

Y claro, como es una maldita costumbre en mí, siempre que camino mi mente divaga y al menos esta vez me pongo a pensar en que mierda se convertirá mi vida...

He estado de correccional en correccional, una vez por cuatro años y el resto de las veces solo por unos cuantos dias, gracias al fingir buena conducta o culpar a otro o el poder pagar la fianza, cuyo dinero ya se acabó... Nosé para que era ese dinero, solo sé que mis padres lo tenían guardado en algún lugar de la casa y al...irse los dos, los oficiales se lo dieron a mi tío, el cual lo usó para pagar la fianzas y en un momento se acabó...

-Creo que tengo una vida feliz- Sonrió ante el comentario... A veces suelo decir cosas estúpidas... Supongo que Leo no es el único loco...

Voy cabizbajo mientras caminaba y lentamente levanto la cabeza solo para ver...

*CRASH*

-¿Que mierda...?- Salieron de la nada... Eran...

¿Que mierda fue eso? A tan solo unos metros, había una casa y de pronto algo parecido A unas cadenas es lanzado a la casa, rompiendo el vidrio...

Decido no seguir caminado por ahí y cruzo la calle, para luego pasar a correr hasta ya no ver esa casa. Admito que lo hice por miedo, pero miedo de que el dueño de la casa y de esa ventana me culpe a mí, cosa que en realidad si tendría mucho sentido, porque no ví a nadie que saliera corriendo aparte de mí... Últimamente estoy en bastante problemas y mi ultimo abogado me dijo que si volvía a entrar a prisión ya no habría manera de sarcarme y tendría que cumplir la condena... Así que mejor evito problemas por un rato

Después de recorrer varios kilómetros más (extrañamente sin cansarme), me devuelvo a casa, creo que ya me tranquilice lo suficiente y emprendo el camino de regreso...

El viaje es muy aburrido, como me lo esperaba, otra vez estoy divagando en los recuerdos uno de los cuales era sobre que Leo, Engel yo jugamos a las escondidas en el corto tiempo libre que nos daban... Recuerdo que en aquella correccional eramos los únicos niños, nos juzgaron como adolescentes cuando solo teníamos diez años, aunque creo que la corte tuvo razón en no harcele caso a nuestra edad porque dudo mucho que un niño logre matar tan salvajemente a dos personas como lo hice yo, pero...¿Por que Leo? El no tuvo nada que ver, yo fui el que apuñalo incontables veces a su padre mientras el solo me veía ¿Por que ponerle la misma condena que a mí? Igual con Jefrey quien mató a ese huevón gilipollas fui yo... Yo fui quien le disparó con su propia arma... Leo solo me acompaño y obsevo lo que hacía... Aun me pregunto porque fue enjuiciado igual que a mi, porque siguió conmigo después de haberle quitado la su papá... ¿Por qué?

Llego a casa otra vez. Entro, cierro la puerta, me voy a la habitación, me tumbo en la cama mientras el cabeza de hockey esta en cocina, programo la alarma para que suene a las siete y media para seguir limpiando la cafetería junto con un sonriente risitos de oro muy...¿Maltratado? Bueno, recuerdo que me dijo algo de que sus padres lo golpeaban y una vez lo habían... violado, pero bueno...Y me duermo aun preguntandome cosas sobre ese chico rubio, que creo que se llama Michelangelo y sobre Leonardo...

.

.

.

.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

.

.

.

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP*

-Maldita alarma- Murmuro por lo bajo. El aparato esta justo a mi lado en la mesa de noche así que solo levanto el brazo y lo golpeo con fuerza para que se calle, lo cual funciona y vuelvo a dormirme... El mundo no se va a acabar porque no valla hoy al colegio...Espera...Ayer fue viernes, para que puse la alarma para un sábado... Ahh claro, para dirvertime limpiando comida seguramente podrida y llena de hormigas, junto con Michelangelo (nótese mi sarcasmo) Me levanto lentamente, aun con los ojos cerrados y de pronto siento una almohada que me golpea la cara

-Hoy es sábado, genio- Dice Casey, el cual se encuentra al otro extrema del cuarto. Mi cama esta pegada a la pared y al lado de mi cama esta la mesa de noche con el reloj, y al lado de la mesa esta Casey que se encuentra de espaldas a mí

-¿Y?- Le digo cortante, mientras abro los ojos y le lanzó de regreso la almohada, me levanto para ir al baño a hacer "del número uno" si es que me entienden.

Una vez terminado de hacer eso, agarro el tuvo de pasta dental, lo abro y lo exprimo en mi boca para que salga la pasta. No tengo tiempo de cepillarme los dientes, a veces hago esto para que al menos no tenga aliento a mierda.

Después pasar por toda mi boca ese pedazo de pasta dental, lo escupo en el lavamanos, luego mojo mis manos con la llave y me peino el cabello como mejor puedo...en realidad no me importa mucho mi apariencia y cuando termino de 'arreglarme' me voy de la casa directo al colegio... ¡Que emocionante! (nótese mi sarcasmo, otra vez)

Una vez que llego no veo a Michelangelo en la entrada, creo que ko ha llegado porque ni modo que este adentro, que yo sepa el no tiene las llaves de las puertas principales

-A esperar- No me queda de otra, así que me siento a el piso a un lado de puerta y me imagino las mil y una formas de matar a ese enano, le dije que estuviera puntual a las ocho y aunque no tengo la hora ya que deje mi teléfono, calculo la hora que debe ser un poco mas de las ocho

Supongo que son mas de las ocho, porque si la alarma sonó a las siete y media, eso significa que estuve aproximadamente entre cinco y seis minutos en el baño, así que salí como a las 7:36, después recorrí unas cuantas calles... Nosé cuántas exactamente, pero se que de tiempo me pudo haber llevado veinticinco minutos o más, entonces la hora seria algo así como...

Las 8:01

Y para los que se pregunten, mis notas en matemáticas están muy por debajo de cinco, con suerte saco un tres.

...

Ni idea de que hora sea pero, estoy seguro que son mas de las ocho y media cuando por fin veo a Mikey corriendo hacia mi con una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Hola!- Me saluda enérgicamente y yo lo miro con ganas asesinas desde el suelo.

El se pone nervioso y extiende la mano hacia mí -¿Te ayudo?- Le rechazo y me levanto sin dejar mi mirada clavada en el a lo cual se pone mas nervioso

-¿A que hora te dije?- Le pregunto con voz autoritaria y me cruzo de brazos y es cuando me doy cuenta de lo sucio que esta, parece como si hubiera nadado en el lodo, todo su suéter esta rasgado y sucio a mas no poder, igual su pantalón y toda su cara esta negra y creo que debajo de su rizada pollina, en su frente hay unas cuantas cortadas, las cuales todavía sangran. Veo sus manos y también tiene cortadas, pero estas ya están mas cicatrizadas

-¿Que te paso?- Le pregunto con voz desinteresada aunque en dentro de mi tenga bastante curiosidad y u poco de... ¿Preocupación? ¿Porque este chico siempre me causa eso?

-¿De que hablas?-

-No te hagas el inocente, pareciera como si te hubieran arrastrado por todo el déposito de basura- El se mira a si mismo y vuelve a sonreír

-Ah nada, es que estuve con un amigo buscando algo de comer- ¿Es pobre?

-¿Eres pobre?- Suelto de golpe. No era mi intención preguntar algo tan atrevido pero salio de mi boca

-Sí- Sigue sonriendo ¿Esta feliz de ser pobre?

-Ahh...¿Ok? Mejor entremos- Le digo ignorando esa respuesta tan feliz y comienzo a caminar hasta la parte trasera del instituto

-¿Como entraremos sin llave?- Me pregunta detrás de mí

-Ya verás- En la parte trasera se encuentran las ventanas de los salones, el mas bajo esta como a dos metros del piso, y al menos para mi no hay problema, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes para cambiar mis notas en los exámenes que sé que encuentran guardados en una gaveta en el salón de la materia.

Estoy frente a la pared con ventanas, las cuales están abiertas para ventilar el salón, doy unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás...corro y... salto

Al entrar en el salón, para no golpear de cara contra el suelo, apoyo mi hombro para que toque de primero el piso, lo que hace de una pequeña voltereta.

Me levanto y me asomo por la ventana para encontrarme a Michelangelo boquiabierto, por favor eso no fue nada comparado con lo que aprendí de parkour en una de las tantas correccionales de Florida

-¿Viste lo que hice?- El asiente con la cabeza aun sorprendido- Es lo mismo que vas a hacer tu, rápido que no tengo todo el día- Me mira inseguro y hace lo mismo que yo: retrocede unos pasos, corre y...

-¿Que pasa?- Pero no saltó

-No creo que pueda saltar tan alto- Responde con cierto tono de inocencia, parece un niño de cinco años que acaba de ser regañado. A esto solo cierro los ojos con fuerza y respiro hondo, aguantando las ganas de gritarle mil maldiciones, les abro denuevo y lo grito e la mejor forma posible que saltara de una buena vez o yo bajaría para lanzanlo, y a esto el dio unos pasos hacia atrás para luego correr y esta vez si saltó.

Lástima que no me quite a tiempo de la ventana y cuando entró al salón me golpeó de llena o en la cara y los dos caimos al piso...

Al levantarme me toque la nariz y ví sangre, el golpe de seguro me abrió al herida que EL mismo me había causado... Desgraciado...

-¡¿Y a ti que cojones te pasa?!- Lo levanto a la fuerza y lo empujo a unos pupitres

Se levanta adolorido -¡Eso fue lo que hicistes!- Responde sobándose la cabeza

-¿¡Pero no pudistes darte cuenta de que yo seguía en la ventana!?-

-¡Pudistes aparte, búfalo viejo!-Saca la lengua con burla

-¡¿Como me llamastes?!- Corrió hacia él y el corre lejos de mí, así comenzamos una persecución por todo el salón hasta que el sale y yo lo persigo por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cafetería y resbalar accidentalmente con un pedazo de comida, lo que hace que caiga al piso y yo me burle de él mientras detengo mi carrera y tomo un paño de los que dejamos ayer, después se levanta y le tiro el suyo a la cara para comenzar a limpiar...

**Gracias por leer! Y enserio perdonen mi falta de imaginación, les prometo que en cuanto vuelva haré los chapter mas largos antes de que se me valla denuevo**

**Bueno recuerden decirme que tal les pareció este capitulo, q****ue en lo personal a mi no me gusto por que lo hice lo empecé muy forzadamente para ver si me llegaba la inspiración, pero nada...**

**Así que diganme que les pareció a ustedes**

**Bye**


	16. Un trato, comienzo del problema

**Hola! Sigo sin imaginación, pero este capítulo al igual que le siguiente, lo quería escribir desde que comenzó la historia, el chapter que viene es mi favorito quizás lo suba mañana**

**Y se me olvido decirte Ángela, si lees esto, te diré que tengo ya algunos chapters hechos, Nosé si puedes salir porque tengo que ordenar mis ideas, pero si sales sera mas adelante y**** gracias por leer el intento de historia XD**

**Bueno sin mas disfruten:**

-¿Que es esto?-

-Comida-

-¿Seguro? Parece Vómito de gato-

-¿Y tu sabes como luce en vómito de gato?-

-¡Que asqueroso! Hasta sabe a vómito-

-Mejor sigue limpiando-

Llevamos como una hora limpiando y la cafería sigue igual de asquerosa que estaba cuando llegamos

Aparte de que Mikey no deja de hablarme, siempre que lo callo a los cinco minutos vuelve hablar y yo lo vuelvo a callar para que cinco minutos después vuelva a hablar

-¿Que es esto?- Estoy limpiando una de las mesas y veo (creo) puré de manzana, pero tiene antenas y... patas...

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- Empiezo a golpear con el trapo a ese asqueroso bicho mientras huye hacia Michelangelo

-¡No! Espera- Agarra al insecto y lo cubre mientras me grita que me detenga

-¡Mátalo!-

-¿Por qué tendría que matarlo?-

-¡Es una asquerosa cucaracha!-

-¿Y? El pobre solo me siguió- Abre un poco la mano para ver a la cucaracha y luego estira el brazo hacia mí -Además ¿No ves lo tierno que es?- Yo solo vuelvo a golpear la cucaracha con el trapo, y esta cae al piso

-¡Noooooooooooo!- La piso lo mas fuerte que puedo, incluso salto sobre ella para asegurarme de que este muerta

-¡No!-

-¿Cómo puedes querer a un bicho como ese?-

-¿Cómo puedes odiar a un bicho como ese?-

-¡ES UNA CUCARACHA! ¿Por qué no odiarla?-

-Solo es una cucaracha ¿Por que no quererla?-

Hubo un rato de silencio

-Estas enfermo- Digo simplemente y le arrebato el trapo para seguir limpiando las mesas, no pienso tomar un trapo que haya tocado una cucaracha

-¡Hey! Es mío-

-No es tuyo, es del conserje- Respondo sin mirarlo solo trato de limpiar sin pensar en ese insecto tan asqueroso con esas antenas que se mueven aún después de muerto, ni em la cabeza tan extraña, ni esas patas que parecen de cien pies, o ese tórax que al votearlo se ve...Mierda...

Suspiro -Y Michelan...-

-Mikey- Me interrumpe solo por que no quiere oir su nombre ¿Por que no le gusta? A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia mi nombre, pero uno se acostumbra

-Y Mikey ¿Por qué estas tan sucio?- Sigo limpiando la mesa, quizás hablar con el me haga olvidar ese insecto con alas extrañas y que muda piel asquerosa y que...¡Basta!

-Ya te dije, estaba buscando algo de comer-

-¿Y donde lo buscabas? ¿En la basura?-

-Sip-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tenía hambre-

-Tarado, hablo de por que buscabas comida en la basura-

-Ah eso. Es que no tengo dinero para comprar comida-

-¿Tus padres son pobres?-

-Nop-

Ok, sus padres no son pobres pero antes de entrar me dijo que el si lo era

Levanto la vista y lo veo limpiando la mesa que esta delante de la mía

-¿Tus padres no son pobres pero tu si lo eres?- Asiente con la cabeza -Ahhh...Perdona lo retrasado que soy, pero explicame como es eso posible-

El me mira y sonríe

-Me escape de casa- Me sorprendo ante la respuesta -Con un amigo- Continua hablando -Pero aun debo ir a casa para buscar algo de dinero- Borra su sonrisa

-Y ¿Por que te escapaste?- El me mira extrañado

-¿No te lo dije ayer?-

-Fue demasiado confuso, solo entendí que tu familia te golpeaba y tu padre te buscaba por venganza o algo así y tu madre esta muerta-

Baja la cabeza -Entre mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido nos iremos- Se voltea y limpia otra mesa ¿Tan rápido término con la mesa de adelante?

Veo la mesa y esta totalmente limpia...Wow

-¿Sabes? pareces un idiota- Me acerco a el y lo volteo para verlo de frente -¿Por qué siempre callas cuando hablo de tu familia?- No responde y solo desvía la mirada, entonces yo continuo -No te pido que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, pero sufres mas guardándotelo-

Pone cara seria y con voz cortante me dice -No tengo nada que decirte- Se voltea y sigue limpiando

¿Acaso cree que con actuar así, lo voy a dejar tranquilo?

-Tienes mucho que decirme- Camino al otro extremo de la mesa -Tienes tantas cosas que decirme, pero tienes miedo que me aprocheve de lo débil que eres ¿o me equivoco?- Me mira sorprendido -¿No crees que si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho?- Para mi vendría a ser lo mas lógico

-¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida?- Esa es una excelente pregunta...

-Ni idea... Solo sé que decírmelo, te hará mas bien a ti que a mí-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Igual como tu sabes el sabor del vómito de gato-

Hubo un momento de silencio

-Solo te diré que mi papá asesino a mi mamá cuando tenia seis años-

-¿Eso es todo?-

-Es todo lo que recuerdo-

-¿Y tu papá aun sigue vivo?-

-Sí... Bueno, supongo que sí-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Es...- Se pone pensativo -...Nunca me acuerdo, tengo que oírlo para acordarme-

-¿Como puedes olvidar el nombre de tu propio padre?-

-Olvidándolo- Responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Y porque dijiste que te buscaba por venganza?-

-Por haberlo denunciado y encarcelado-

-¿De cuanto fue su condena?- Esto ya parece un interrogatorio

Vuelve a pensar -Creo que cadena perpetua, sin libertad condicional-

-¿Entonces porque te preocupas si va estar toda su vida en la car...-

-Escapó-

-Oh...- ¿Que mas le puedo decir? Nunca he sido bueno consolando

-¿Y que me dices de ti?- Pregunta con tono de inocencia, algo...¿familiar?... un poco

-Mi vida es aburrida- Miento

-¿Seguro?-

-Es mi vida ¿Como no voy a estar seguro?-

-Si sigues mintiendo te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho- Por favor que no lo este diciendo enserio... Debe ser un verdadero subnormal como para creerse ese cuento

-No lo dices enserio ¿verdad?-

Asiente con la cabeza -Entonces ¿me dirás?-

-Yo no hablo con retrasados- Camino de regreso a mi mesa, el frunce el ceño y yo hago una sonrisa ladeada

Me volteo -¿Que quieres saber?- Lamentablemente creo que si el me dijo algo, yo también debo decirle algo

-¿Que quieres decirme?-

-Bien...- Me pongo pensativo ¿Que le digo? -Pues cuando cuando tenía diez un hijo de puta asesino a mi padre, después de eso mi mamá se suicido y después yo mate al tipo- Se me cristalizan los ojos... Malditos recuerdos...

-¿Y como se llama?-

-¿Quién?-

-El asesino de tu papá-

-Es...- Intento no soltar ninguna lágrima, pero es una tarea titánica -Jefrey...Jefrey Dahmer- Se me queda viendo y suelta el paño

-...¿Qué?- Pregunta en un hilo se voz

-¿Qué de qué?- levanto una ceja

-¿C-co-como se llamó?-

-Jefrey Dahmer ¿Que tiene?-

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que dio un grito que creo casi rompe las ventanas

-¡NO!- Sale corriendo del colegio

-¡Mikey!- Intento llamarlo pero no responde ¿Que pendejada fue esa? ¿Dije algo malo? creo que nunca lo sabré...

-Y para colmo me dejó limpiando solo- Piensa:

Opción 1 :Quedarme limpiando para adelantar el trabajo y salir mas rápido de aquí

Opción 2 :Largarme y si Michelangelo vuelve, que lo limpie solo...mmmm...

-De todos modos fue su idea quedarnos a limpiar- Dejo el paño en la mesa y salgo del colegio, pero al salir escucho un llanto... Como si no supiera de quien es...

-Mikey, se que estas detrás de los arbustos- Le digo parado en la entrada y cruzándome de brazos esperando a que salga de su escondite -Si no sales a la cuenta de tres, te voy a sacar a la fuerza- Sigo esperando -Uno... Dos... y...-

Veo que al lado mío, donde están los arbustos, hay uno que se mueve y luego sale Mikey con hojas en el cabello y los ojos rojos

-¿Feliz?- Me pregunta aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-Lo era hasta que te conocí-

Cierra los ojos y suelta mas lágrimas... Maldito risitos, se me rompe el corazón verlo así

-Tranquilo era una broma- le acaricio el cabello, y esta mas lleno de hojas de lo que pensé

En un momento el chico me abraza y oculta su rostro en mi pecho, mojando la camisa que llevo puesta

-Ehhh...- Como dije antes, no soy bueno consolando a la gente así que este momento es algo incómodo -...- Además ni le puedo decir que se separe de mí, se encuentra llorando sin consuelo como si no hubiera mañana ¿que le digo? "Ehhhh ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme que me manchas la camisa de moco y lágrimas"...No pienso decirle eso

-Oye...- Vamos piensa en algo -...¿Sabes que me sube el ánimo? Algo de comida...¿Quieres una pizza?- El se separa de mi y me mira con los ojos llorosos... Si, esa imagen me hace sentir culpable

-¿Quieres comer Pizza-Guiosa?- Dice con voz quebrada...Y me siento mas culpable

-¿Pizza-qué?- Sigue viendome... Mas culpa todavía -Ok- Respondo simplemente y el me toma de la muñeca y corre lo mas rápido que puede sin soltarme, mientras yo intento seguirle la velocidad pero me es imposible...¡Parece un tigre!

Después de varias calles, se detiene abruptamente -Aquí es- La voz quebrada cambió a una de completa inocencia y y los ojos llorosos fueron reemplazados por una sonrisa infantil. Entra a lo que parece un restaurante chino o japonés o koreano o algo así

-¡Hola Murakami-san!-

Al entrar ví a hombre con unos lentes negros detrás de una barra, hablando con otro chico, que al voltear noté que era el nerd que apalee ayer

-¡Hola Donnie!- Saluda energético al nerd y este le devuelve el saludo

¿Saben? Parezco un idiota. Mikey esta hablando con los otros dos que están ahí y yo solo estoy parado al lado de él sin hablar

-Hola Mikey, te estaba buscando, se me olvido darte esto junto con la mochila- le entrega un libro y me mira un poco asustado a lo que sonrio de lado y le saludo

-¿Qué hay cuatro ojos?-

-Tu eres...¿Raphael?- Se acerca a mi y yo me cruzo de brazos

-¿Que quieres?- Debe haber alguna razón por la que me hable después de los golpes que le di

-Conoces a Leonardo¿no?-

-Lamentablemente ¿por?-

Creo que ahora el idiota es Mikey. Estoy hablando con el nerd mientras el solo se nos queda viendo con el libro en las manos

-¿Sabes que tiene?-

-¿De que hablas?- Espero que no este hablando de la enfermedad

-¿No has notado que actúa de manera extraña?- Puta madre. No le respondo, solo me limito a verlo de manera altanera

-No- Le respondo y volteo para irme pero Mikey me toma de la muñeca

-No te iras sin probar la pizza-guiosa- ¡Puto Mikey que tiene voz de niño inocente!

-Bien- Digo en suspiro y en volteo denuevo

-Si lo he notado ¿entonces?- Miro a Donatello todavía de forma altanera

-¿Sabes que tiene?-

-Bipolaridad- Al decir eso, miro de reojo a Mikey el cual esta hablando con el hombre ciego "En otras palabras, tiene lo mismo que Mikey" pienso.

La verdad tendría sentido que Michelangelo sufriera de Bipolaridad, cuando estábamos en el colegio estaba llorando y ahora sonríe... Pero parece mas un bobo intento de olvidar el dolor que sufre...

-¿Estas seguro?- Mira hacia un punto perdido de la pared -Parece un trastorno del estado ánimo, parece transitorio pero puede ser permanente, y quizás es así a causa de algún hecho traumático que le produjera sentimientos de abatimiento, culpa, infelicidad, acompañado también de ansiedad, al igual que...-

-Espera, espera ¿Sabes de sicología?-

-Algo-

-¿Entonces puedes ayudarlo?- Soy yo o soné un poco esperanzado

-Si conociera mas de él, puede que al menos descubra lo que tiene- Eso es suficiente para mí

-Bien, hagamos un trato- Extiendo la mano hacia el -Me dices lo que tiene Leonardo y no vuelvo a molestarte por lo que nos queda de vida ¿Que dices?-

-¡Dile que sí!- Mikey esta sentado en la barra comiendo un extraño platillo quizás sea la famosa pizza guisa o como quiera que se llame

-Es para hoy- El sigue dudando y estoy perdiendo la paciencia, pero finalmente acepta y agarra mi mano para sacurdirla levemente

-Entonces es un trato ¿Que quieres saber de él?-

-¿Que tanto lo conoces?-

-Mejor que sus padres- Nos sentamos en las barras junto con Mikey y le empecé a contar la historia de Leo, con algunas mentiras de menor importancia, como decirle que un extraño fue el que mató a su padre y no yo, decirle que terminó en la cárcel por error, que en parte en cierto, y decirle que lo conocí el año pasado... Cosas irrelevantes...

Nosé porque le hice ese trato a ese chico, que creo se llama Donatello, pero supongo que si sé cual es su enfermedad, quizás pueda ayudarlo...y yo pensaba que odiaba a Leo y ahora quiero ayudarlo... Últimamente ya no estoy seguro de nada, excepto que este momento en el restaurante es muy cómodo con estos dos chicos, me siento casi como en familia...

**Gracias por leer!**

**Les tengo una pregunta, si se fijan en los comentarios de la historia, verán que otra vez el realturtlefan ese, insulto el fic, yo cuando ví el comentario me pregunté:**

**Habrá algún review bueno de el/ella?**

**Si ustedes conocen alguna historia con un comentario bueno de realturtlefan, ¿me lo pueden decir? Porque comienzo a pensar que solo esta en FF para insultar envés de leer**

**Bye**


	17. ¿Quién no Odia los Domingos?

**Hi~ **

**Fiuuu *se limpia el sudor de la cara* termine la primera parte y es mas largo que otros capítulos aunque lo haya dividido**

**Perdonen la demora pero tenia que esperar a que llegara las ganas de escribir, y después pensar como desarrollar la idea para después pensar en que punto de vista hacerlo y este fue el resultado, no favor no me maten si no les gusta pero busque alguna forma de desarrollar una escena donde estuvieran los cuatros juntos de alguna manera**

**Sin mas,disfruten:**

-...Domingo- Siempre he odiado los domingos, todo esta demasiado tranquilo, nunca hay nada que hacer esos días excepto las montañas de tarea del instituto (que nunca hago)

Pero esta vez tengo una razón mas para odiar este domingo:

Pelea de comida

Ayer, Mikey y yo comenzamos limpiando y terminamos en un restaurante hablando con un nerd, el que espero que por su bien, me pueda decir lo que tiene Leo...Porque si no me lo dice, no me hago responsable de mis acciones contra él...

Y después de contarle toda la vida de Leo, regrese a casa...Tristemente no pensé encontrarme con ella, hubiera escogido mil veces que fuera la lunática pelirroja antes que ella... Pero como la vida me odia...

**Flashback**

-Y eso es todo lo que sé sobre Bobonardo ¿te sirve?- Dije mientras comía creo que el quinto o sexto plato de pizza-gyoza. La verdad no estaba tan mal esa cosa

-Supongo...Hmmm...- Se queda mirando algún punto de la barra

-¿Que pasa cerebrito?- Levanto una ceja

-...Lo mas probable es que tenga una depresión provocada por el asesinato de su padre o por ser encarcelado ¿Enserio no sabes quien lo mató?-

-Ahhh...No, ni idea ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Quizás tenga algo que ver. Puede que sienta resentimiento hacia el asesino, quizás si sabe quien es pero al quedarse callado ha desarrollado algún tipo de depresión causado por el odio que tenga hacia quien le quito la vida a un ser querido

Soy yo o este chico habla demasiado... ¿Elegante? o muy científico...Lo que logre entender es que Leo odia a quien mató a su papá y al no decirlo, se deprimió y ahora sufre por eso...

...Pero realmente sería que me odia a MÍ, por haberlo matado, y gracias al no delatarme se deprimió y esta resentido...Y me odia...

-¿E-estas seguro?- ¿Por que me preocupa si Leo me odia? de lo que debería preocuparme es de saber si me delatará, lo cual dudo pero es posible

-No estoy seguro de nada todavía, ya que no tengo suficiente información-

-¿Suficiente información? Ya te conté toda su vida incluso mejor que su propia madre ¿¡Y me dices que no tienes suficiente información!? ¿Que mas información quieres?- ¿Saben algo? Esta es la primera vez que me molesto con alguien cuando en realidad estoy molesto conmigo mismo...

Me mira -¡Perdón!- En tono sarcástico -Pero necesito que Leonardo me cuente toda su historia, para ver como reacciona-

-¿Como reacciona?- Preguntó sin entender

-Quiero ver su actitud ante los hechos traumáticos que vivió, quiero ver a que conclusión llega al recordar toda su vida-

Me termino el ultimo platillo de pizza-gyoza e intento comprender lo que me dice

Obviamente Leo no le dirá nada sobre su vida, y si le dice algo, será puras mentiras...

-No creo que Leonardo te diga algo, no quiere que nadie sepa que fue a un reformatorio- Otra mentira... La prisión es lo menos que le importa

-¿Y como te lo pudo decir a ti? Dijiste que lo conociste el año pasado ¿no?-

-Pues yo también le dije cosas sobre mí... Cosas parecidas, y...confió en mí- Mas mentiras

Se queda pensativo ante la respuesta y vuelve a mirar el punto perdido en la barra, después ve a Mikey que esta al lado suyo con la boca llena a mas no poder

Ya ni me acordaba de él

-Deberías aprender a masticar- Dice Donatello y la muy coherente y entendible repuesta de Mikey es

-fjdfijlapdfisahdo- Si. Muy coherente y entendible, y después de decirla, traga sin masticar, todos los pedazos de pizza-gyoza que se metió

-Perdón, pero me tengo que ir, por eso comí así- Se levanta de la silla, agarra el libro y sale corriendo del lugar...

...Aun me pregunto porque estaba llorando cuando le dije sobre Jefrey Dahmer...

-Ya se hace tarde, creo que yo también me iré. ¡Gracias por todo señor Murakami!- El hombre aparece de la nada y nos dice lo mismo que todos los demás: 'Vuelvan pronto' 'Fue un placer' 'Buenas noches' y mas cosas

Cada quien se fue por su camino, y en el mío me tropeze con alguien más (estaba cabizbajo, como siempre)

-¡Fijate por donde andas, pedazo de Mierd- Al ver a quien casi me atropella por lo rápido que iba, no pude terminar de hablar y me sonroje...

-¿Raphael?- No, no puede ser. Es imposible que sea esa niña que conocí en en reformatorio, es imposible que sea esa niña que siempre peleaba conmigo a golpes, y es imposible que sea esa niña que siempre me robaba las cosas presumiendo de su habilidad

Empiezo a correr pero la chica me agarra la muñeca y me volteo resignado, mientras me pongo mas rojo

-¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Engel-

"Lo supe desde que te ví...Por eso estoy así de rojo" pienso mientras me suelto de su agarre

-Se que eres tu, sino no habría salido corriendo-

-Jajajajajajaja No has cambiando Rapha- Y me pongo aun más rojo -Supongo que si tu estas en New York, Leo también esta ¿cierto?-

-Si

-¿Y como esta? ¿Aun sigue cucú -Se toca la cabeza- de la cabeza? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Donde está?

-¡Ni puta idea!- Empiezo a correr, alejándome de ella a la vez que empieza a llover

-¿Para que cojones tuvo que venir?- Suena como si estuviera molesto, tristemente no es así...Maldita Engel...

**Fin** **Flashback**

-Y no pude pensar en otra cosa durante toda la noche...Maldita...

¿Por que me siento tan...Triste? o ¿Culpable?

Ah claro, Por la brillante deducción de Donatello:

Leo odia al asesino de su padre, lo que lo lleva a deprimirse

Leo me odia a mi, y se volvió loco por mi culpa...

Me quedo acostado en la cama mirando el techo, nosé si es por fastidio de tener que seguir limpiando, o el no querer salir a la calle para encontrarme denuevo con la experta ladrona de Engel o con la loca pelirroja...

Chicas...¿Por que siempre son un dolor de cabeza?

*PIIIIIIIIIIP* *PIIIIIIIIIIP*

Y después de golpear la alarma y de recibir almohada en la cama de parte de Casey por haberla puesto, me levanto

-Wow Jones, entonces si estas vivo- Le digo mientras buscó mi celular

-¿De que hablas?- Dice somnoliento

-Has estado durmiendo como cerdo todo el día de ayer, empecé a creer que te había dado un infarto o algo así- Una vez que encontré mi teléfono lo guardo en mi bolsillo, en el mismo en que guardo mi navaja, la cual no siento en el pantalón... Ay no, no puedo perder eso

Reviso todos los bolsillos del pantalón, reviso en la mesa de noche, debajo de la cama, en la cama, debajo de la alhomada... Y nada

Creo que sé lo que esta pasando. Ayer la tuve todo el día, nunca la saco del pantalón, a menos que sea para amenazar o apuñalar alguien, del resto no la saco ni para dormir, y ayer me encontré con una de las mejores ladronas juveniles en todo Florida, y hoy ya no la tengo...

-Maldita Engel- Salgo corriendo de la casa dispuesto a encontrar a esa chica, no tengo idea de donde se encuentra, pero igual la encontraré...

Voy a donde la ví ayer y noto la especie de casa que se encuentra frente a la acera, abro la puerta de lo que parece un muro que rodea toda la casa y ahí estaba

la misma niña de tez palida, con cabellera color azabache, ahora con unas mechas azul metalico y los mismos ojos gris-azulados vistiendo una falda negra tableada que le llega a las rodillas, una botas negras que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, y una blusa morada sin mangas, y sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta de color negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta con un flequillo que le cubría parte de un ojo... No ha cambiado mucho a excepción de las mechas, sigue siendo la misma maldita linda chica de siempre

-¡Raph!- Y veo que esta con Mikey el cual salta del asiento que estaba al lado de ella y corre hacia mí

-Engel dijo que habías estado en la cárcel con ella ¿es cierto?- Miro con furia a Engel, ella sabe que ni a Leo ni a mí nos gusta que sepan eso

-Hola Raph- Sonríe cínicamente, me acerco a ella

-Damela- Le digo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

-¿Que cosa?

-La navaja suiza

-¿Hablas de una que es marca Victorinox, color rojo, muy pequeña y que tiene un cuchillo, una tijera, una lima, pinzas y mas cosas y que estaba en el bolsillo de tu pantalón ayer?-

Asiento con la cabeza

-Nosé de que me hablas

Ante la respuesta puse una cara de: "¿Me estas jodiendo?" y ella soltó una sonora carcajada...Esa maldita y linda risa que me pone rojo

-Esta bien, me rindo- Saca de la nada la navaja y me la da para luego meterla otra vez en el bolsillo

Me volteo y camino ahasta la salida, para después jalar a Mikey

-¡Hey!

-¿Ya te olvido la guerra de comida?- El se deja y abro la puerta, y las cierro destras mío, ignorando lo que me dice ella... Mejor dicho, esforzándome por ignorarla

-Pero es muy temprano- Sigue quejándose y haciendo pucheros

-¿Ya se te olvidó tu famosa frase de:- Pongo una voz chillona -"Entre mas rápido teminemos, mas rápido nos iremos"-

-¡Yo no hablo así!- Sigue haciendo pucheros

Miro hacia el cielo un momento y es cuando veo que en uno de los edificios, hay un reloj parecido al mío, siendo lanzado fuera de uno de los apartamentos y después cayendo junto con varios vidrios, hacia nosotros

-¡Cuidado!- Lo empujo hacia un lado, lejos de donde cae el reloj, estrellándose en mil pedazos junto con los vidrios, pero los trozos al estrellarse, se rompen en mas trozos que rebotan hacia nosotros, entonces abrazo a Mikey de forma protectora y mi espalda es la recibe los pedazos de vidrio y plástico del aparato

-Agh- Me separo de el y siento las cortadas

-...Gra...¿Gracias?

-No hay porque

-Creo que los trozos se clavaron en ti- Dice preocupado

-¡No me digas!- Le respondo sarcástico y algo adolorido, el pone detrás de mi y me saca los trozos

-Agh

-Ups, lo siento

-¡Agh!

-Perdón

-¡Ya deja! parece que los clavas envés de sacarlos

-Perdón, pero ya este es el último

-¡AGH!-

Giro y miro con furia a Mikey, que tiene el trozo en una mano y sonríe nerviosamente

-jejeje ya lo saqué- Tira el vidrio y camina, aun nervioso, hacia el aparato en el piso

-¿Quien lanzaría un reloj alarma por la ventana?- Me acerco también y en cuanto lo veo sé que quien es

-Leonardo

-¿Quién?- Ruedo los ojos

-León

-Ah ya recuerdo- Nosé porque todavía no se aprende su nombre, no es tan difícil -¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque esta cosa es de 'Space Heroes'- Me mira confundido -Héroes Espaciales en español- Hace otro gesto de 'Ah ya recuerdo' -Y Leonardo es el único que ve ese programa desde los cinco años- El asiente con la cabeza

-¿Como llegaremos hasta su apartamento sin llaves?- Camino alrededor del edificio buscando una escalera de incendio

-¿Vas a entrar en su apartamento?

-Vamos a entrar a su apartamento- Digo haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-¿Y como entraremos?

-Cuando finalmente doy con la escalera, me detengo

-Por algo llamado escalera de incendio

Saco mi celular y marco el numero que Donatello me dio ayer -Cuenta las ventanas que hay debajo de la que esta rota- Michelangelo obedece y me pongo el celular al oído para que, después de varios segundos con el tono de repicando, escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Diga?

-Hey nerd ¿quieres hablar con Leonardo? Entonces ven a la calle Dkdkd, en el edificio 'Buena Vista'- Una vez que termine de hablar, colgué el teléfono para no darle oportunidad de negarse a venir

-Nueve- Me dice

-Bien- Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, contando los pisos

-Aun no me has dicho porque estamos aquí

-Tu solo camina- No tengo ganas de explicarle

llegamos al noveno piso, como esta rota, podemos ver a Leo caminando hacia acá, rapidamente empuja un mueble hasta tapar la ventana

-Tranquilo León-

-Leonardo- lo interrumpo

-Ah sí. Tranquilo Leonardo, solo somos Raph y yo ¿nos dejas pasar?

Hubo silencio del otro lado hasta que se escuchó un rotundo

-¡No!

-Vamos amigo, solo queremos...- Queda pensando y se acerca a mi oído para susurrar -¿Que queremos?- En eso se escucha unos pasos viniendo hacia acá, me volteo y veo que es el nerd. Sube la escaleras y se acerca a nosotros exhausto y respirando agitadamente

-¡Hasta que llegas!- Digo en burla

-No vivo cerca y el autobús tarda como dos horas

-¿Y?- Pronuncio con poco interés

-¿Que hay Donnie?- Lo saluda Mikey sentándose en unos de los escalones que dan al piso de arriba

-¿Y donde esta Leonardo?

-Por acá- Le responde un muy alegre, Leo empujando hacia un lado el mueble

-Que conste que hace unos segundos ni nos saludó- Le digo a Donatello en voz baja cruzándome los brazos

-Ok- Saca del bolso que ni note que traía, una laptop pequeña, supongo que es de ultima generación por lo diminuta que es

-Awww ¡que tierna!- Dice mikey

-¿Que la laptop?

-Si ¡Que chiquita es!- Me responde

-Bien Leo, hablame de ti- Donatello nos ignora y prende la pequeña computadora

-¿Para qué exactamente?- Pregunta Leo desconfiado y alzando una ceja

-Para saber mas de ti- Que respuesta tan falsa, a lo que Leonardo mira mas desconfiado

-¿Solo a eso vinieron?

-Pues...

-No- Interrumpo al cuatrojos -Este nerd va a ser de psicólogo para decirnos que diablos tienes- Siempre es mejor con la verdad por delante, excepto en este caso. En cuanto dije la palabra sicólogo, Leo se asustó, y cuando termine de hablar, volvió a empujar el mueble, que creo es de los que usan en las bibliotecas, tapando la ventana denuevo

-Grrrrrrr- Gruñí como animal salvaje -¡Saca el maldito mueble de ahí!-

-¿Que cosa es esa?

-Supongo que es un mueble de biblioteca

-¿Un que de que?

-Es un-

-¿¡Quisieran callarse los dos!?- No, no fui yo, fue Leo

Donnie y Mikey se quedaron en silencio al oír el grito

-No le hagan caso- Me siento en escaleras con Mikey -¡Y para que sepas, Leo, estaremos aquí todo el día! así que acostumbrate al ruido

-¡Largense de mi ventana o los echaré a patadas!- Gritó al otro lado de la ventana y el mueble

-Quisiera verte intentándolo- Respondimos al unísono el nerd y yo, solo que el lo dijo en voz baja y yo se lo grité al bipolar que esta del otro lado, pero eso no evitó que viera extrañado a Donatello. Por lo que sé, un nerd jamás diría lago como eso, y menos en burla... Estos dos chicos tienen tanto que contarme...

-¿Estaremos todo el día aquí?

-Si Mikey- Respondo viendo desafiante al mueble

-¿Enserio?

-Si Donatello

-¿Enserio?- Volvió a preguntar Mikey

-Si

-¿Enserio, enserio?-

-Si

-¿Enserio, enserio, enserio?

-Que si...

-¿Enserio, enserio, enserio, enser-

-¡QUE SI, MIERDA!- Le respondo ya harto, y como respuesta el risitos de oro se echó a reír

-Es que no me tienes paciencia

-Cállate chavo del ocho

-No me llames así

-Entonces cállate risitos de oro

-...Prefiría el otro sobrenombre

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Y después de varios minutos en silencio, Mikey fue el primero que habló

-Hey Donnie

-¿Si Mikey?

-¿La laptop tiene WiFi?

-Si ¿Por?

-¿Me la prestas para jugar Candy Crush?

-¿Tu juegas esa mierda?- Me meto en la conversación

-No es ninguna mierda, es divertido

-Si claro

-De hecho Raphael, el Candy Crush ha alcanzado calificar entre los mas jugados, gracias a sus colores y gráficas adictivas, que causa que se vuelva muy popular en especial entre los-

-Cállate- Lo interrumpo

-¿Y a el no le pones apodo?- Se quejó Mikey

-¿Que más quieres aparte de 'nerd' y 'cuatrojos'?

-Nosé...

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Y después de varios minutos mas de silencio, Mikey volvió a hablar

-¿Alguno sabe que hora es?

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Ah...¿Chicos?

Suspiro fastidiado -Son las...- Saco el celular -...Nueve y media

-Grac-

-¡Bingo!- Donnie interrumpió a Mikey

-¿Quién dice 'bingo' hoy en día?

-¿Eso que importa? creo que ya encontré lo que tiene Leonardo- Me responde y nos acercamos, Mikey y yo hacia el genio, el cual se sentó en otros escalones que dan para el piso de abajo y nosotros lo imitamos

-Bien ¿Que tienes?- Pregunto intrigado sentándonos a cada lado

-Según esta página, lo mas seguro es que solo tenga bipolaridad

Veo pensativo la ventana

Recuerdo que cuando estábamos encerrados y era invierno, el se volvia loco...

Pasaba de querer golpearme a abrazarme hasta el punto de afixiarme, y de abrazarme pasaba a saltar y reír como lunático, y de reír pasaba a llorar y deprimirse hasta el punto de querer suicidarse (lo atrape tres veces a punto de cortarse el cuello con un pedazo de vidrio, o golpearse la cabeza contra una pared hasta quedar inconsciente y desangrado) y después de deprimirse a odiarme (incluso intento matarme cuando dormia) y de odiarme paso a quererme 'demasiado' por no decir que parecía enamorado de mi, y de quererme demasiado paso a querer golpearme y se repetía todo denuevo...

-¿Es posible ser bipolar una vez al año?- Pregunte viendo a la ventana todavía

-...No, es imposible

-Entonces el no es bipolar- Volteo donde Donatello -Estamos entrando en invierno y-

-¡No es cierto!- Todos volteamos a ver hacia la ventana, de donde salió ese grito

-¿Eso fue con nosotros?- Pregunto como un completo idiota, Michelangelo. ¿Con quien mas pudo hablar?

-¡Cállate!- Volvimos a escucharlo gritar

-¡Cállate tu!- Le devuelvo el grito y después no escuchamos mas nada

Los tres nos miramos e hicimos como que aquí no paso nada

-¿Y que decías?

-Ah sí. Estamos entrando en invierno y siempre, digo, desde que lo conozco, el cambia demasiado, se vuelve así de extraño solo en esta época... En el resto del año estuvo normal

-...Oigan ¿Y si es...¿Como se llama?... Ah sí, ¿un tipo de trastorno distimico depresivo?- Donatello y yo miramos a Mikey, después entre nosotros y a Mikey denuevo

-¿Que?

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que significa un trastorno distimico depresivo?- Pregunto Donatello tan sorprendido como yo -Pues...Mi papá lo tenía

-¿Estas seguro?- El cuatrojos se aleja un poco de Michelangelo

-Según el reporte de la cárcel de Washington, si

-¿Cárcel?

-Es una larga historia, Donnie, mejor concentrate en Leonardo mientras que tú- señalo al rubio con el dedo -Me dices el porque de que lloraras ayer cuando te nombré a Jefrey

-¿P-porque quieres s-sa-saber?- Se voltea a mirar a otro lado, así que me levantó, me paro frente a él y le tomo el cuello de la camisa para levantarlo hasta mi altura

-Me lo debes, ayer no lo recordabas pero por lo visto hoy sí- Pongo cara psicópata y el de apunto de desmayarse

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡bajame!- Sonrió, también de forma psicópata, y lo suelto para que caiga duramente al escalón

-¿Y bien?

Suspira -Promete que no me harás nada cuando te lo diga- Me extraña un poco, así que me llevo las manos a la espalda y le respondo cruzando los dedos -Lo prometo

-Bien...- Baja la cabeza -...Me llamo...Mik-

-Michelangelo- lo interrumpo

-¡Cállate!

-Sigue hablando- Le digo autoritariamente

-...Y-yo...M-mi apellido es Dahmer... Y papá se llamaba...J-Je-Jefrey Dahmer...

-¿¡QUÉ!?- No me di cuenta cuando Leo retiró el mueble y por el grito parece que escucho lo mismo que yo

-...¿Qué?- Fue lo único que logré articular

-Eh... Creo que me perdí de algo- Dijo desinteresado con la vista fija en la computadora

Hubo silencio...

...No, Nosé que pensar

Es imposible que este chico de dieciséis con mentalidad de cinco sea hijo de un viejo bastardo con mentalidad esquizofrénica...

Es imposible que este chico que parece tan inocente y finja estar alegre sea hijo de un malparido que los menos que parece es ser inocente, al igual que sentir pena o remordimiento por quienes mató...

Es imposible que este chico que incapaz de matar a una asquerosa cucaracha sea hijo de un tipo con mas de veinte cadáveres encima..

...¿Michelangelo Dahmer?... Imposible...

-Prometiste no matarme, ¿lo recuerdas?- Pronuncia entre asustado y nervioso mientras camina en retroceso subiendo las escaleras

Cuando logro salir del pequeño shock, miro hacia ventana y cuando Leo se da cuenta, vuelve a poner el mueble en donde estaba. Miro a Mikey que esta ya a varios pasos de mí, aún asustado y nervioso

-...Tranquilo Mike, no voy a matarte- Digo de forma tan calmada que hasta yo me sorpendo

-¿A no?- Dice desconfiado

-Claro, no es tu culpa haberlo tenido de padre- Me vuelvo a sentar al lado de Donatello, al cual veo que le vale mierda lo que acaba de pasar y solo se concentra en la computadora

Mikey también se sienta al otro lado y me mira aun desconfiado...

Nosé porque me dan ganas de lanzarme encima de Mike y golpearle la cara hasta deformarlo... Creo que es por lidiar todavía con lo que paso en el pasado, pero intento calmarme

"El no tiene la culpa" pienso "El tampoco tuvo una vida fácil"

Y es cierto, la vida tampoco le brilló a él. No merece más maltrato...

Wow que extraño que este pensando así, en paz, pero el chico ya se ganó un poco de mi respeto (claro, jamás lo diré) al sobrevivir en una misma casa con uno de los asesinos mas sádicos de la historia

-¿Y que me cuentas de ti, eh nerd?

-¿De que hablas?- Sigue viendo la pantalla

-Hablo de que me digas algo de ti, como el porque de que te falten dientes

Se tapa la boca

-Vamos Donnie, no se lo diremos a nad-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Escuchamos otro grito que interrumpió a Mikey, proveniente del otro lado de la ventana y otra vez nos quedamos viendo la misma a ver que pasaba

Escuchamos varias cosas caerse y un: ¡ALTO! muy desesperado y angustiado

Después solo hubo silencio

Nos miramos entre nosotros y volvimos a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

-Entonces ¿Que te pasó?

-Nada

-Vamos dude, no se lo diremos a nadie- Al decir eso, Mikey puso cara de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia... Hasta a mi me dio pena, tiene una gran habilidad...

-Estuve en una pelea ¿Felices?- en cuanto termino, nos echamos a reír mientras Don solo nos miraba extrañado

-¿Que tiene?

-jajajaj Nada, nada cerebrito, es solo que jajajaja que no es común que los nerd pelen entre ellos jajajaja- Logré articular entre risas

-Ash- Se quejó y nos ignoró

Cuando las risas por fin cesaron, todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio...

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Oigan, hay mucho silencio

-¡No me digas!- Le respondo a Mikey sarcásticamente

-Perdón, solo quería decir algo, no me gusta el silencio

-¿Y?

-Que ni siquiera se porque estamos aquí

-¿Estas sordo? vamos a ver que tiene Bobonardo

-¿Esta enfermo?- Ante la pregunta, Donatello y yo nos palmeamos la cara al mismo tiempo ¿Donde estaba todo este tiempo cuando intente hablar con el intrépido? -Pero de todos modos ¿por qué quieres saber que tiene? ustedes no se cayeron bien, no pasan ni dos segundos sin pelearse

-¿Y?- Dije en voz baja viendo la ventana tapada con algo de odio, recordando las peleas a golpes que hemos tenido... Cada vez me siento peor, solo por el estúpido comentario de ayer del nerd

-Y no tie-

-¡BASTA!- El tercer grito que oímos, volvimos a ver por tercera vez la ventana, los tres y esta vez paso algo diferente... El mueble que tapaba la ventana cayó de lado, con un estrepitoso ruido acompañado de la caída de varios libros y demás cosas, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a la ventana junto con Don y nos asomamos para ver a un Leo sentado en el piso justo debajo de la ventana, abrazándose las piernas y temblando, no pude ver su rostro ya que lo veía por arriba pero por la forma en que temblaba y abrazaba sus rodillas deduje que estaba horrorizado

-...N-no nunca m-mate a nadie, pa-papá esta vivo, si lo esta y-y Raph n-no está tr-triste, no...tiene...sangre en su-su manos...- Dice con voz de loco de manicomio mientras esta mesiéndose en el piso

-Ay Leo, nunca cambiarás

-¿Pero que demonios...?- Don se veía sorprendido

-No es para tanto genio

-¿No es para tanto? Acaba de tirar al piso un mueble y parece que en su cuarto paso un terremoto por como esta, y eso sin mencionar que esta en el suelo temblando- Parece alterado

-Se ha visto peor, cuando estábamos encerrados, el...- Dejo de hablar en cuanto escucho lo que digo, volteo y veo al nerd viéndome serio, como si fuera... Nosé, como un adulto que acaba de descubrir la travesura de un niño o algo así

Este si es un incomodo silencio

-Habla- Dice sin dejar de mirarme de esa forma

-¿De que?

-De Leo

-Ya te lo dije

-Ahora dime la verdad

-Es esa- ¿En serio es lo mejor que tengo para defenderme? que pena me doy a mi mismo

bien, entonces- Se separa de la ventana se cruza de brazos, aun con la mirada seria -Habla de ti

-¿Eh?

-Ya me oíste

-Pero yo no soy el demente

-...¿Seguro? Dime como lo conociste, ya que según Mikey, tu y el se odian ¿como te contó lo que sabes? y ¿que cosas le contraste a el?-

-Ahhh...bueno, es que... yo...el, este- Si, no soy muy bueno improvisando... Decido tragarme el orgullo y ceder ante sus preguntas... De todos modos ya escucho a Leo hablar y a mi también

Suspiro -¿Quieres oír su vida o la mía?

-La mas grotesca- Dice demandante

-Bien... La verdad no es tan mentira lo que dije antes, solo le faltan cosas sin importancia... A Leo...Realmente lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, incluso antes, el y ello viviamos cerca, así que siempre nos veiamos... Pero nunca nos hablamos en público porque sus padres no querían que estuviese cerca de la gente pobre como yo, ellos eran casi millonarios y tenia un par de hermanos...creó que se llamaban Louis y Harry- Note como se tenso y abrió un poco los ojos al oír los nombres, pero lo ignoré -Sobre como termino en el reformatorio, no fue un error, solo nos juzgaron a los muertos equivocados...Y el resto es verdad

Quedo en silencio viéndome fijamente y volvió a asomarse para ver a Leo, yo también lo hice

-Aléjate... n-no eres pa-papá, el... el esta en el -tra-traba-jo, si lo esta... lo está, y-y ra-raph es-esta con sus papás ahora, el-el busca que co-comer pero yo se lo daré, co-como ayer, y la semana pasada y co-como será ma mañana...hehehe si, será así... Aléjate...- Susurra, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para no oirlo

Antes, cuando decía esas cosas, yo lo calmaba como podía antes de que llamara la atención, como siempre terminaba gritando y con el que se desquitaban los demás era yo...

-...¿A-alucinaciones?

-¿Eh?- Giro a verlo

-Si escuchálo, quiere que alguien se aleje a la vez que "viaja en el tiempo"

-¿Viaja en el tiempo?

-Se refiere a cuando una persona alucina con encontrarse en una época anterior o posterior a la de ahora- Se dirige a la computadora y comienza teclear mientras yo veo al intrépido una vez más

-Perdón Bobonardo- Me alejo y noto que falta algo, o mas bien alguien

-¿Y Mikey?

No termino de preguntar cuando escucho un grito, parece una chica, rápidamente Donatello y yo bajamos las escaleras y revisamos en las calles cercanas, en una de esas encontramos a Mikey, pero...

Estaba sentado en el piso agarrándose la cara, como si se le fuera a caer, mientras respiraba agitadamente

-Cabeza hueca ¿que tienes?- Donnie le extiende la mano para levantarse y la acepta, pero se levanta tembloroso y perdiendo el equilibrio a lo que los dos lo sujetamos

-Chi... Chicos, yo... Un cerebro en-en un robot- Artícula teminando de recuperar el aliento

-Habla claro pedazo de idiota- Comienzo a caminar devuelta a las escaleras, pero ni bien doy dos pasos y me devuelvo para sostener a Mikey antes de que caiga al piso

-Agh- Se queja tratando se pararse otra vez

-No, no lo hagas, tienes el tobillo torcido

-¿Como lo sabes?- Le cuestiono al cutrojos

-Por la forma en que apoya el pie- miro hacia abajo y es cierto lo apoya de forma extraña en el piso -Entonces- Paso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, y apoyo mi mano en su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar

-No Rapha, estoy bien- Intenta soltase pero le sujeto con fuerza el brazo que tiene alrededor de mi cuello para que no se suelte

-Si, como no, casi caes de espaldas contra el piso y estas mejor que nunca- Espeto con sarcasmo y de alguna manera logro llevarlo por las escaleras, hasta donde estábamos antes, para luego ayudarlo a sentarse sin usar mucho el pie torcido... Lastima que para todo eso se necesita delicadeza y yo, pues...Soy Raphael

Y después de quejarse del dolor y suplicar que no lo volviera a ayudar, Donnie se atrevió a entrar por la ventana de Leo, el cual aun seguía en el piso abrazando sus rodillas, y mesiéndose

-¿Que crees que haces?

-¿Piensas dejarlo así?- Señala a Mikey- De seguro Leonardo tiene vendas

-Pero esto es allanamiento de privada, puedes ir preso al igual que yo

-Dudo que Leo vaya a presentar cargos con su condición, y si hubiera alguien mas en casa, habría entrado a la habitación por el ruido y los gritos- Tiene razón, así que lo dejo en paz y el entra, volteo donde el tarado y se esta levantando, ayudado por el tubo de las escaleras

-Hey detente, y vuelve a sentarte- Le ordeno mientras lo sostengo para que no caiga de golpe y lo vuelvo ayudar a sentarse

-Pero ya te dije que estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el tobillo y ya

-Deja de mentir o te crecerá la nariz como a pinocho- Digo en tono chillón

-¡Que yo no hablo así!

-Que importa. Ahora dime que fue lo que pasó

**Gracias por leer! Esta es la mitad de un cchapterque tengo casi listo, pero quise dividirlo**

**Al principio no quería hacerlo del pinto de vista de Raph porque ya el anterior lo había dicho el pero necesitaba a alguien que fuera mas cercano a leo, fuera mas serio, entendiera un poco mejor a Donnie y no se distrayera tanto (perdón Mikey X ) )**

**Y pues...¿Que mas les digo?**

**¿Sabias que cada vez que no dejas un review, ayudan a dejar ciego a un panda? Ayuda a un tierno pandita y deja un review! :D **


	18. Otro trato, otro problema

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza pero es que estoy de viaje en Orando, Florida (YAY! c:) Pero es por cosas de trabajo de mi padre, igual solo falta una semana para volver a mi país y actualizar alguna de mis historias (quizás sea "Vainilla y Canela" o "Siempre") **

**Asi que sin mas, ojala les guste:**

-Y ¿Que tal si no regresas?- Tiene una sonrisa cómplice

¿No regresar?... No, no puedo, al menos con ellos puedo comer y tengo una cama donde dormir...Si me escapo viviría bajo un puente...

...¿Bajo un puente?...No, no, no, definitivamente no

-No, no puedo- Respondo mirando la pared que tengo enfrente

-¿Por qué no? Nadie te golpeará, ellos ni siquiera van a buscarte... No les importas, y a ti tampoco te deberían importar-

-No...No puedo Leatherhead, yo...- Se me cristalizan los ojos -...No puedo- Cierro los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarme -No quiero romper una promesa-

Guarda silencio y borra su sonrisa, mirando hacia la misma pared que veo yo

-Escucha... Ella hubiera querido mil veces que te alejases de ellos y fueras pobre, a seguir sufriendo- Nunca lo había oído hablar tan serio pero al terminar de hablar vuelve a sonreír -Además, no va a ser por el resto de tu vida, solo hasta que consigas algo de dinero para comprar una casa, o logres quedarte con alguien mas-

-Pues...

Pienso en la propuesta. Esta no sería la primera vez que se me ocurre escapar de casa, pero nunca lo hago porque no tendría a donde ir y una de las cosas que mamá me decía, antes de ser asesinada, era que no quería que viviera en la calle, como lo hace Leatherhead, pero... No he logrado ninguna de sus expectativas ¿Que importar romper otra promesa?

-¿Pues...?- Dice esperando mi respuesta

-¿Por qué no?- Lo miro y sonrio y en ese momento aparece Klunk subiendo, quien sabe como al árbol, y después saltando y mi hombro

.

.

.

-Que gran idea fue esa- Ya es sábado, Nosé que hora es pero ya va a amanecer, losé porque dormí junto con Klunk, en 'casa' de Leatherhead (es una vieja casa en ruinas, que honestamente da miedo) y una de las ventanas esta justo al frente del colchón que me dio mi amigo para dormir, en realidad era suyo pero insistió en que durmiera ahí envés de estar "en un frío e incomodo piso" eso fue lo me dijo y como estaba algo cansado para discutir con el, acepte dormir en el colchón

Sigo acostado, con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza usándolos de almohada, contemplando el amanecer...Recuerdo que antes de ese fatal dia, siempre me levantaba lo mas temprano que podía para ver el amanecer con mamá, sentados en el techo de la casa comiendo las galletas que los dos solíamos hacer...

-Te extraño- Me gustaría poder decirle eso en persona pero es mejor no verla, ya que no quiero ver su cara de decepción... No lo soportaría, todas las cosas que he hecho desde que se fue, son las que me decía que no hiciera...

-Bobo. Soy un bobo- Esa era una de las cosas que me decía cuando era pequeño, era algo así como un sombrenombre, no como insulto, solo que siempre me hacia reír esa palabra y por eso me decía así.

Finalmente me levanto del colchón, o hago el intento, me quedo sentado y siento algo raro:

Tengo calor. Pero es calor por tener el suéter puesto, nunca me había pasado, así que me lo saco y siento una suave brisa fría. Me miro las muñecas y están llenas de cortadas, lógico, es una de las razones por las que uso el suéter, aparte de sentirme mas... Protegido, no me gusta no tener algo para cubrirme como lo hace todas mis sudaderas que me quedan un poco grande y tienen una enorme capucha

Pero esta vez es diferente porque por primera vez me siento incomodo... Es raro, y es mas raro cuando me siento mejor con solo una camisa manga corta naranja

Volteo hacia un lado, donde esta Leatherhead con unas sábanas, pero aun así esta temblando del frio. Creo que Klunk se despertó mas temprano porque no lo veo

El también es un bobo, si hubiera sido yo el que se quedara en el piso no tendría problema porque cuando Jeff me hacia... Eso, yo no podía moverme del dolor y me quedaba en el piso por horas... Que bueno que Leatherhead no sabe eso, sino ya habría matado a Jeff y me hubiera alejado de ellos hace ya bastante tiempo, y no exagero, la primera vez que mi tío me abofeteó enfrente de él...No le fue bien, solo diré que mi tío tuvo una pierna y dos costillas rotas.

Después de eso, no volvió a golpearme enfrente de él

-¡Hey tu!- Me levanto y voy donde está mi amigo para despertado y preguntarle que vamos comer

Lo sacudo y abre los ojos lentamente

-Buenos días- Lo saludo y me siento enfrente de él

-¡Que madrugador! Si es por esa frase, te digo que es mentira-

-¿Cual frase?- Pienso un momento -La de al que madruga Dios lo ayuda?- Asiente con la cabeza aun con sueño

-No, es solo que me acostumbre, desde pequeño lo hacía- Mira a la ventana y luego a mí

-El sol aún no ha salido, ¿Quieres verlo?- El sabe todo acerca de mi mana y sobre esos días que veiamos el amanecer. Seguro intenta animarme

-Nah, mejor vayamos a comer

Se queda pensando un poco hasta que forma una sonrisa que rápidamente intenta olcultar

-Creo no vas a poder comer hoy-

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no creo que te guste la comida de la basura

-¿Comida de la basura?- Lo miro incrédulo y el asiente

-¿Por qué?

-Pues yo no tengo dinero, y supongo que tu tampoco, además que Murakami no abre hasta el mediodía-

-Pero nunca te he visto comer de la basura

-Ni siquiera me has visto comer algo, excepto la comida de Murakami

-¿Entonces vamos a buscar en la basura?- Sigo incrédulo

-Sip- Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de salida, y pude jugar que en un momento se río en voz baja, pero creo que son cosas mías.

Al salir de la casa, Leatherhead dice que tiene que buscar una bolsa para guardar lo que encontremos, así que yo iría hasta el basurero y me pondría a buscar mientras el buscaba la bolsa... No tuve de otra mas que decir que sí e irme hasta el depósito de basura de la calle principal, lo que me pareció extraño era que se fue corriendo en cuanto dijo eso, ni siquiera oyó mi respuesta.

Después de una larga caminata, finalmente llegué al basurero pero el olor me llegó a kilómetros

-¡¿Porque tiene que oler así?!- Voy retrocediendo tratando de alejarme del olor y tapándome la nariz pero mi estómago comienza a rugir recordándome la razón por la que vine

Ya sé que al no tener absolutamente de dinero, es imposible comer en restaurantes o hacer algo tu mismo, pero...A Leatherhead nunca lo he visto revisar algún pipote de basura o tener comida podrida y sucia como la que veo justo ahora...

...Me dan ganas de vomitar...

Pero el estómago vuelve a rugir y asombrosamente me armo de valor, tomo todo el aire posible que me permiten los pulmones y corro dentro de la pila de babura, lastima que no aguanto mucho tiempo y después de varios minutos logré acostumbrarme al olor y poder mover y abrir las bolsas con mas facilidad

-Wow no creí que te lo tomarías tan enserio- Me volteo y veo a Leatherhead con una bolsa en la espalda y conteniendo una carcajada

-¿Eh?

Pone en el suelo la bolsa negra y la abre para sacar otra bolsa marrón, como las que te dan en...

-¿Fuiste a McDonald's?- Camino hacia el y abro mas la bolsa la negra para ver mas bolsas marrones manchadas de grasa, saco una y la abro también

-¿Wendy's? ¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Conozco gente...- Es lo único que dice mientras busca algo en la bolsa negra y al sacarlo me lo da, es una caja tamaño pequeño de pizza

-Sé que te da miedo McDonald's, así que te busque algo en Domino's Pizza

-No me da miedo, es que los monstruos son asquerosos

-Si y me imagino que durante esas tres semanas sin dormir fue porque estuviste pensando en lo asqueroso ¿no?- Para que sepan un poco de lo que hablamos les diré que una noche cuando use la tablet de Jeff sin que me viera, ví una pagina sobre un rumor de McDonald's que decía que la carne la sacaban de unos monstruos extraños y le ponían colorantes para que tenga el sabor de la res... Imaginense lo perturbado que estuve durante tres semanas

Abrí la caja de pizza y note que era una de pepperoni, mi favorita, por un momento me alegre pero ví mis manos y recordé la broma

-¿Entonces fue una broma lo del basurero?- Le pregunto mientras el mete todas marrones denuevo en la negra y se la lleva a la espalda otra vez

-Sip, me sorprende que siendo el Dr. Bromastein no te bayas dado cuenta- Eso me hace enojar y cuando se voltea, saco un globo de solo yo sé donde, y se lo lanzo con la fuerza que tengo, esto hace que se caiga por lo fuerza y yo me ría

-Y a mi me sorprende que siendo el Mejor amigo del Dr. Bromastein no hayas visto venir eso- El se levanta todo mojado y con el ceño fruncido y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la tétrica casa en ruinas, que aunque sea de día, aun da miedo

Ahí comimos todo lo que había en la bolsa y después de terminar, recordé lo de la cafetería

-Oh-oh- Saco del bolsillo de mi jean mi teléfono y veo la hora

8:00

Rápidamente me levanto

-¿Que pasó Mikey?

-Debo terminar de limpiar, y si no llego Rapha me matará- Me pongo la sudadera denuevo y salgo corriendo de la casa directo al colegio

Ahora estoy mas que asustado, que bueno que me puse el suéter... De verdad me ayuda muchísimo

.

.

.

Ni idea de que hora sea pero, estoy seguro que son mas de las ocho y media cuando por fin veo el colegio y sonrio

-¡Hola!- Lo saludo energéticamente y el solo me mira desde el suelo donde esta sentado con ganas asesinas

Me pongo nervioso y extiendo mi mano hacia el-¿Te ayudo?- La rechaza y se levanta por su cuenta mientras me sigue mirando de esa forma

-¿A que hora te dije?- Pregunta con voz autoritaria y se cruza de brazos, yo solo me pongo mas nervioso y antes de que contestara

-¿Que te paso?- Me pregunta de pronto y desisnteresadamente

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el inocente, pareciera como si te hubieran arrastrado por todo el déposito de basura- Me miro a mi mismo y lo recuerdo, eso me hace sonreír por esa tonta broma

-Ah nada, es que estuve con una amigo buscando algo de comer-

-¿Eres pobre?- Suelta de golpe

-Sí- Sigo sonriendo, jamas pensé que estaría tan feliz ante la respuesta, pero si, creo si me gusta ser pobre con tal de estar lejos de mi familia

-Ahh ¿Ok? mejor sigamos limpiando- Dice y camina hasta la parte trasera del colegio

-¿Como entraremos sin llave?- Y yo lo sigo por detrás

-Ya verás- En la parte trasera se encuentran las ventanas de los salones, el mas bajo esta como a dos metros del piso y nosotros estamos frente a la pared, cuyas ventanas están abiertas para ventilar al salón, veo que Rapha da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, corre y salta

Yo me quedo boquiabierto al ver que entro en el salón y se asomó

-¿Viste lo que hice?- Asiento con la cabeza aun boquiabierto -Es lo mismo que vas a hacer tu, rápido que no tengo todo el día- Lo miro inseguro y con algo de temor repito lo mismo que hizo el: retrocedo, corro, pero en ultimo segundo no salto

-¿Que pasa?-

-No creo que pueda saltar tan alto- A esto solo cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira, al abrirlos me grita de la mejor forma posible que saltara de una buena vez o el bajaría para lanzanme y a esto di otra vez unos pasos hacia atrás, todavía asustado, para luego correr y esta vez si saltar.

Lástima que no se quitó a tiempo de la ventana y cuando entre al salón los dos nos golpeamos de lleno en la cara y caimos al piso...

Y antes de que pueda levantarme el me vuelve a gritar

-¡¿Y a ti que cojones te pasa?!- Me levanta a la fuerza y me empuja a unos pupitres, después me levanto por mi cuenta y todo adolorido

-¡Eso fue lo que hicistes!- Le respondo mareado y sobádome la cabeza

-¿¡Pero no pusistes darte cuenta de que yo seguía en la ventana!?-

-¡Pudistes aparte, búfalo viejo!-Saco mi lengua con burla

-¡¿Como me llamastes?!- Corre hacia mi y yo corro lejos de el, así comenzamos una persecución por todo el salón hasta que salgo del salón y el me persigue por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cafetería y resbalar accidentalmente con un pedazo de comida, lo que hace que caiga al piso y el se burle de mi, después me levanto y me tira a la cara el paño que use ayer para comenzar a limpiar...

-¿Que es esto?

-Comida

-¿Seguro? Parece Vómito de gato

-¿Y tu sabes como luce en vómito de gato?

-Sip y... ¡Que asqueroso! Hasta sabe a vómito

-Mejor sigue limpiando

Ya casi terminamos, pero si no fuera por Raphael ya nos habríamos ido, el limpia demasiado lento

Aparte de que no deja de callarme, yo solo busco un tema de conversación mientras el me calla cada vez que se me ocurre algo

-¿Que es esto?- Estoy limpiando una pared y me volteo donde Raph para ver a se refiere cuando empieza a gritar y golpear con el trapo a la mesa hasta que un pedazo de pure de papas viene hacia mi y noto que es una cucaracha

-¡No! Espera- Agarro al insecto y lo cubro con mis manos girtandole a Raph que se detenga

-¡Mátalo!

-¿Por qué tendría que matarlo?

-¡Es una asquerosa cucaracha!

-¿Y? El pobre solo me siguió- Abro un poco la mano para ver a la cucaracha y estiro el brazo hacia el -Además ¿No ves lo tierno que es?- El vuelve a golpearlo en mi mano y el insecto cayo al piso, para después ser pisado con fuerza

-¡Noooooooooooo!- Incluso salta sobre ella

-¡No!-

-¿Cómo puedes querer a un bicho como ese?

-¿Cómo puedes odiar a un bicho como ese?

-¡ES UNA CUCARACHA! ¿Por qué no odiarla?

-Solo es una cucaracha ¿Por que no quererla?

Hubo un rato de silencio

-Estas enfermo- Dice y me arrebata el trapo

-¡Hey! Es mío

-No es tuyo, es del conserje- Es cierto pero igual no debe quitármelo así como asi

Suspiro y tomo el paño que dejo en el piso, a veces odio ser tan gentil con la gente

-Y Michelan-

-Mikey- Lo interrumpo, simplemente odio mi nombre (N/A: Yo lo amo :3)

-Y Mikey ¿Por qué estas tan sucio?- Termine de limpiar todo lo que alcanzaba de la pared, ya que soy muy bajito para llegar mas arriba

-Ya te dije, estaba buscando algo de comer- Le respondo mientras voy a la mesa que esta enfrente de la suya

-¿Y donde lo buscabas? ¿En la basura?

-Sip

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenía hambre

-Tarado, hablo de por que buscabas comida en la basura

-Ah eso. Es que no tengo dinero para comprar comida

-¿Tus padres son pobres?

-Nop

-¿Tus padres no son pobres pero tu si lo eres?- Asiento con la cabeza sin verlo -Ahhh...Perdona lo retrasado que soy, pero explicame como es eso posible-

Lo miro y sonrio al recordar eso

-Me escape de casa con un amigo... Pero aun debo ir a casa para buscar algo de dinero- Pero borro la sonrisa al decir lo ultimo

-Y ¿Por que te escapaste?- Lo miro extrañado, creí que ya se lo había dicho

-¿No te lo dije ayer?-

-Fue demasiado confuso, solo entendí que tu familia te golpeaba y tu padre te buscaba por venganza o algo así y tu madre esta muerta-

Bajo la cabeza, odio hacia donde va esto -Entre mas rápido terminemos, mas rápido nos iremos- Me volteo y comienzo a limpiar otra mesa, ya termine con esta

-¿Sabes? pareces un idiota- Se acerca a mi y me voltea para verlo de frente-¿Por qué siempre callas cuando hablo de tu familia?- No respondo, ni pienso hacerlo, va a ver lo débil que soy a veces y no quiero eso. Continúa hablando -No te pido que lo grites a los cuatro vientos, pero sufres mas guardándotelo-

Yo solo me limito a decirle con cara seria y voz cortante -No tengo nada que decirte- Y me volteo denuevo

-Tienes mucho que decirme- Camina al otro extremo de la mesa -Tienes tantas cosas que decirme, pero tienes miedo que me aprocheve de lo débil que eres ¿o me equivoco?- Lo miró sorprendido ¿Lee mentes o qué? -¿No crees que si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho?

-¿Por qué te importa tanto mi vida?

-Ni idea... Solo sé que decírmelo, te hará mas bien a ti que a mí

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Igual como tu sabes el sabor del vómito de gato

Hubo un momento de silencio, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que diré le respondo

-Solo te diré que mi papá asesino a mi mamá cuando tenia seis años

-¿Eso es todo?

-Es todo lo que recuerdo- O bueno, todo lo que me dijo la señora de protección infantil, ella me contó que un día abrió la puerta de su casa y me encontró lleno de sangre con lágrimas en los ojos y tartamudeando y después de que logro tranquilizarme con leche achocolatada y limpiando mis lágrimas, le dije que mi papá mato a mamá de la manera mas infantil posible

Pero eso no fue lo único traumante para mi, después de haberle contado, recuerdo que me llevo a un hospital para que curara mis heridas (que eran bastantes) y cuando supieron quien era mi padre, toda esa atención se reemplazo por acusaciones y miradas de despeprecio, ya que todos creían que yo también ayude a matar a mamá. Solo por ser hijo de un asesino, todos piensan que su hijo será igual de enfermo y me dolió pensar que quizás mama murió pensando lo mismo, pensando que ayude a matarla... Pero después se demostró que era inocente y termino el caso, nunca supe mas de papá después de eso, pero aun recibía miradas de odio y asco ¡a mis seis años! junto con varios rumores que decían que hice trampas para librarme y en cualquier momento volvería a matar y blah blah blah... Pura basura

-¿Y tu papá aun sigue vivo?

-Sí... Bueno, supongo que sí

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Es...- Pienso un momento -...Nunca me acuerdo, tengo que oírlo para acordarme

-¿Como puedes olvidar el nombre de tu propio padre?-

-Olvidándolo- Respondo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, sé que no lo es pero durante el asesinato recibí un corte profundo en la cabeza lo que hizo que olvidara muchas cosas

-¿Y porque dijiste que te buscaba por venganza?

-Por haberlo denunciado y encarcelado

-¿De cuanto fue su condena?- Esto ya parece un interrogatorio

Vuelvo a pensar -Creo que cadena perpetua, sin libertad condicional

-¿Entonces porque te preocupas si va estar toda su vida en la car-

-Escapó

-Oh...

-¿Y que me dices de ti?

-Mi vida es aburrida

-¿Seguro?

-Es mi vida ¿Como no voy a estar seguro?

-Si sigues mintiendo te va a crecer la nariz como a pinocho

-No lo dices enserio ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza -Entonces ¿me dirás?-

-Yo no hablo con retrasados- Camina de regreso a su mesa, mientras me enojo con el pero después se voltea y me pregunta

-¿Que quieres saber?

-¿Que quieres decirme?

-Bien...Pues cuando cuando tenía diez un hijo de puta asesino a mi padre, después de eso mi mamá se suicido y después yo mate al tipo- Lo dice muy natural pero aprieta los puños con fuerza

-¿Y como se llama?

-¿Quién?

-El que mató tu papá

-Es...Jefrey...Jefrey Dahmer- Me le quedo viendo y suelto el paño

-...¿Qué?- Es lo único que logro decir

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿C-co-como se llamó?

-Jefrey Dahmer ¿Que tiene?

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que di un grito que creo casi rompe las ventanas

-¡NO!- Salgo corriendo del colegio

-¡Mikey!-

Prefiero salir corriendo y parecer idiota que quedarme y escuchar como ese pequeño deseo de familia de perfecta se derrumba poco a poco

No quiero seguir oyendo mas muertes causadas por él, no quiero seguir recordando ese asesinato ni las miradas que me lanzaban, yo desde un principio quería una vida normal...

Nosé porque me escondí en uno de los arbustos del colegio pero al menos espero que no me descubra

-Mikey, se que estas detrás de los no sales a la cuenta de tres, ta voy a sacar a la fuerza- No salgo-Uno... Dos... y...-

Me rindo y decido salir, con ramas y hojas en mi suéter y el cabello pero salí

-¿Feliz?- Le preguntó con ojos llorosos y rojos

-Lo era hasta que te conocí

Cierro los ojos y suelto mas lágrimas

-Tranquilo era una broma- No es eso lo que me pone asi, es el saber que nunca seré completamente feliz

Me revuelve el cabello, y lo que antes me asustaba ahora me tranquiliza más

En un momento lo abrazo buscando consuelo, sin importar que el no me corresponda

-Oye...¿Sabes que me sube el ánimo? Algo de comida...¿Quieres algo de pizza?- Me separo y aun llorando un poco le pregunto

-¿Quieres comer Pizza-Guiosa?-

-¿Pizza-qué?...Ok- Responde y lo tomo de la muñeca para correr mientras lo jalo, parecido a cuando lleve a Donnie al restaurante de Murakami, al cual después de varias calles llegamos

-Aquí es- Entramos y veo a Murakami

-¡Hola Murakami-san!- Y también veo que esta hablando con

-¡Hola Donnie!

-Hola Mikey, te estaba buscando, se me olvido darte esto junto con la mochila- Me da un libro, lo miro y es el de física...Pero esto no es mío, igual necesito un libro así que me lo quedo. Después ve un poco asustado a Raph que esta en la entrada con los brazos cruzados

-¿Qué hay cuatro ojos?

-Tu eres...¿Raphael?

-¿Que quieres?

-Conoces a Leonardo¿no?

-Lamentablemente ¿por?

-¿Sabes que tiene?

-¿De que hablas?

-¿No has notado que actúa de manera extraña?

-No

-No te iras sin probar la pizza-guiosa- Lo detengo antes de que se salga por la puerta, entonces suspira resignado y se voltea otra vez para responderle a Donnie

-Si lo he notado ¿entonces?- Ya a este punto me aburrí de oírlos hablar y me fui con Murakami

-¿Que hay Murakami?- Le preguntó mientras me siento en una de las sillas de la barra

-Vaya, mira quien se ánimo a venir

-Perdón, Murakami-san pero... Estaba ocupado

-No te disculpes, sé de que hablas

-¿Eh?- ¿A se refería con 'sé de que hablas'?

-No creas que nosé sobre las cortadas. Donatello te vio estos días cuando quería darte el libro

-Ah... No es lo crees... Solo es-

-No te excuses mas, mejor come un poco para que se te quite el llanto- ¿Aun se me nota?

-Ah p-pues yo...-

-No te excuses- Es la única que recibo mientras Murakami de voltea y comienza a cocinar

Y después de varios minutos, por fin está listo. Murakami pone el platillo enfrente de mi y comienzo a comer mientras veo en que terminaron mis dos amigos

-Espera, espera ¿Sabes de psicología?- Le pregunta Raphael

-Algo

-¿Entonces puedes ayudarlo?- Que raro es oírlo con ese tono de ¿esperanza? creo que sí

-Si conociera mas de él, puede que al menos descubra lo que tiene

-Bien, hagamos un trato- Extiende su mano hacia el -Me dices lo que tiene Leonardo y no vuelvo a molestarte por lo que nos queda de vida ¿Que dices?-

-¡Dile que sí!- Intervengo en la conversación y le digo la mejor opción. Ya tiene un abusador menos ¡genial!

-Es para hoy

Y después de una eternidad pensando, Donnie por fin acepta, agarrando su mano extendida

Se sientan en las barras junto a mi y empezaron a hablar sobre la vida de un tal Leo o León mientras me robo disimuladamente, los trozos de Donnie que es el que esta al lado mio

Lástima que el momento no dura demasiado

Mientras comía y escuchaba la muy extraña vida de leo o León, mi celular empezó a vibrar...Era un mensaje

el mas aterrador que no imaginé que podía haber recibo cuando me escape:

"Encontramos al pedófilo, enano"... Ay no

Comienzo a meter en la boca como loco todo lo que me queda de comida

-Deberías aprender a masticar- Me dice Donnie y yo trato de responderle con los pedazos en la boca

-fjdfijlapdfisahdo- No se entendió mucho, así que me trago todos los trozos de una vez y le vuelvo a responder

-Perdón, pero me tengo que ir, por eso comí así- Me levantó de la silla y salgo corriendo rumbo a la vieja casa, sudando frío y con terror en todo el cuerpo. No importa nada mas, por eso cruzo las calles sin fijarme, por suerte no me paso nada

De seguro que el mensaje fue escrito por Jeff, el es el único que me llama 'enano' pero la pregunta es

¿Como me encontraron? como encontraron a Leatherhead, que de seguro es el 'pedófilo' que sale en el mensaje. Solo espero que no haya policías, cuando pa- digo, mi tío me llamo y terminó hablando con Leatherhead, lo amenazó con denunciarlo a la policía y aunque es cierto lo da ley esa que protege a los indios me sigue preocupando

Mientras mas me acerco, veo mas luces azules y rojas ¿que son?

Y ya al llegar, me voy deteniendo de a poco, procesando lo que veo sin saber que hacer...

-¡Mikey!- Lo esposan... le pusieron las manos en la espalda y lo están esposando...

-¡Cuanto sin verte!- Escucho detrás mio la voz de Jeff, el cual se acerca a mi oído y me susurra

-por fin retomaremos aquellas noches...

Se me congela la sangre al oír eso mientras veo como mi único amigo entra a la fuerza en la auto de policial...

-¡Leatherhead!- Intento correr otra vez hacia el auto pero Jeff me toma el brazo, así que intento sacudirlo de la manera mas salvaje que te imagines y llego al auto, me acerco a la puerta para abrirla

-Joven, no abra la puerta- Se me acerca un hombre

-¿Por qué?

-Su amigo esta arrestado por violacion y manipulación de menores, así que alejese del vehículo ¿o a caso quiere ser arrestado con él?

Levanto los brazos a la altura de los hombros -Pongáme las esposas

-Oh !Michelangelo, que alegría volver a verte- recibo un abrazo por detrás de parte de mi tía y cuando intento interrumpirla para evitar oír ese nombre, ella me tapa la boca -¿Entonces usted es el señor Michelangelo Dahmer?- Dice el oficial, y como tengo la boca tapada, tampoco puedo evitar que me nombre

Asiento con la cabeza y mi tía me suelta

-Bien joven Michelan-

-¿Que quiere?- Le digo fingiendo seriedad, y a esto el hombre me mira desconfiado pero también con...¿Pena?

-Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas

-¿Que clas-

-¡Pero claro, oficial! Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarlo a la estación- El policía asiente y entra al auto para alejarse con Leatherhead...

-La próxima no hables tanto, mocoso. Mejor entra la auto para llevarte- Me jalan y yo solo me dejo, viendo como se aleja el auto...

Una vez dentro del viejo y muy sucio carro de mi familia, ellos comienzan a explicarme que es lo que debo y no debo decir durante el interrogatorio, y yo no puedo protestar gracias a que Jeff esta al lado mio en los asientos de atrás y esta tocando disimuladamente, partes personales de mi cuerpo

-...Y si te pregunta por cuantos días desapareciste, tú le respondes que fueron dos semanas ¿entendido?

-S-si- Le respondo a mi tía mientras pongo mis manos en esa zona privada y junto mis piernas para evitar que Jeff toque esa parte

-¿Pasa algo allá atrás?- Pregunta mi tío viendo por el retrovisor

-Nada- Respondemos al unísono mi primo y yo y cuando mi tío aparto la mirada de nosotros, Jeff siguió intentando quitarme las manos de ese lugar

-Ya dejáme Jefferson- El nombre completo de Jeff

-¿Por que me llamas así?- Se detiene y acerca su rostro demasiado al mío, pero lo empujo con toda la fuerza en las manos para que se aleje y el aprovecha para poner sus manos en ese lugar

-Sueltáme- Le grito en voz baja, todas nuestras conversaciones son en voz baja cuando sus padres están cerca

-¿O si no?

-Pues... - Piensa en algo -¿Saben? Quizás pueda darle un poco del polvo blanco al oficial, quizás le guste

-¿De que polvo hablas?- Mi tía se voltea y es cuando Jeff me deja en paz y se aleja

Sonrió victorioso, a veces sé con que defenderme

-Ya saben, el polvo blanco que tiene el tío en el garage y se aspira por la nariz, creo que todavía me queda un poco en el bolsillo para que lo pruebe el oficial-

-¡No!- Se apresuran a decir los tres al mismo tiempo

-No te atrevas, mocoso repuganante

-¿Por que no?- Sigo actuando lo mas inocente que puedo. Se me olvido decir que mi tío tiene un trabajo como traficante de drogas y entre esas esta la cocaína y el crack, no se cual de las dos es el polvo blanco pero sé que es droga...

Pero ellos no saben que yo los puedo delatar con eso, después de todo, todavía piensan que soy niño pequeño que no ha descubierto los cientos de paquetes que hay en el sótano y el garage

-...Tu solo no lo hagas ¿te quedo claro?- Yo asiento y después de unos segundos, llegamos a la estación de policía. Salgo del auto y Jeff se me queda viendo, mostrándome el dedo medio, yo todavía nosé que significa eso pero aprovecho para señalarle el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sacar del mismo una bolsita con polvo blanco... Y la cara que pone me hace reír mientras entro a la estación

El contenido de la bolsita no es droga, solo es azúcar que pensaba usar en la pizza, para ver que tal sabia, pero al meterla en el bolsillo me olvide de ella. Fue el mejor olvido del mundo.

Me detengo en medio del muy blanco pasillo pensando a donde se suponía que debía ir hasta que veo una puerta negra y paso por ella, para ver como todo lo blanco se va, siendo reemplazado por gris y una reja en donde esta Leatherhead con otros sujetos

-¡Leatherhead!

-¿Mikey? ¿Que haces aquí?- Me pregunta confundido

-¿Es amigo tuyo, indiecito?- Un extraño sujeto gordo con muchas cicatrices y tatuajes se acerca a los barrotes

-No te importa gordinflón- Le responde fastidiado mi amigo

-¿Como me llamaste?- El hombres saca una navaja y se la acerca al estómago

-¡No!- El mismo gordo me mira cuando digo eso, se acerca mas a los barrotes y con su mano libre toma mi cuello, mientras que con la otra presiona el cuchillo contra mi cuello

Pero Leatherhead se interpone, poniéndose justo enfrente mio de espaldas

-¡Alejáte de el, puyul* maktá!* o llamo al kerei* - Nunca supe lo que significaba 'puyul' ni 'maktá' ni 'kerei', solo sé que son palabras del idioma indio de Leatherhead

Con eso el gordo vuelve a guardar el cuchillo y se sienta en uno de los bloques de cemento que sirven como asientos, supongo que el gordo si entendió las palabras. Leatherhead se voltea

-Mikey no debes estar aquí, yo puedo defenderme solo

-¿Entonces por que no lo hiciste?

-Ya veré como salir de esta, pero no quiero que vuelvas, tu fami-

-Ellos me trajeron, un oficial quiere hacerme preguntas. Incluso mis tíos se pusieron a decirme que responder a cada pregunta. Pero ni siquiera sé que pasó

-Hazle caso a tus tíos, dile al kerei, quiero decir, al policia todo que te dijeron ellos

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque al fin encontraron la forma de matarme legalmente, consiguieron la forma de acusarme de pedófilia, y a ti te pusieron como la víctima así que vete

-Pero-

-Vete- Saca de quien sabe donde, las cadenas que habían lanzado a mi ventana y me las da con una sonrisa triste -Sólo vete y defiendete

Aun no tengo muy claro lo que pasa, pero tomo las cadenas y me voy de ahí.

Y al salir al pasillo blanco otra vez, veo al mismo oficial. Guardo las cadenas en alguna parte de mi suéter y me dirijo al sujeto

-Oh ya llegó, joven Michelan-

-¿Cuando empezamos con las preguntas?

-Por acá, sigáme- Se acerca a otra puerta, también negra, y al entrar solo veo un cuarto muy blanco con una pequeña mesa de metal y dos sillas también de metal

-Tome asiento, joven- Hago caso y me siento enfrente de el -Empiece diciéndome cuantos días lleva con el acusado- Ni siquiera llevo un día completo

-...Dos semanas- Pero la tía dijo que debía decirle dos semanas

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoce al sospechoso?

-Ahh... El era un miembro de la familia, por parte de mi p-padre

-Su tía llama al sospechoso como Jefrey, Jefrey Dahmer ¿Es eso correcto?- Abro los ojos como platos al oír eso

Mis tíos acaban de condenar a Leatherhead...Por eso el dijo que habían encontrado la forma de matarlo legalmente

Ellos dijeron que Leatherhead era uno de los asesinos seriales mas buscados en Estados Unidos

-...¿Es eso correcto, joven?- Me repite el oficial y yo pienso en la manera mas grosera de decirle que no es cierto, pero recuerdo que Leatherhead dijo que debía hacerles caso a mis tíos, así que...

-Si, e-es co-correcto- Ya me puse nervioso y comencé a jalar la manga de mi suéter...

Después de que me hiciera otras veinte mil preguntas más, me dijo algo que según el, me alegraría pero en realidad me llenó de coraje:

-Bien joven Dahmer, con los datos que acaba de proporcionar puede estar mas que seguro que senteciaremos al sospechoso a la condena máxima, otorgada por el país: Pena de muerte por silla eléctrica

-...¿Q-qu-que?- Dije casi en un susurro, clavándome las uñas en la piel de mi antebrazo, culpándome de haberle hecho caso a mis tíos y a Leatherhead

-Si, sé que suena demasiado bueno para creerlo pero es cierto. Ah y a propósito -Saca de un bolsillo de su uniforme una tarjeta y me la extiende. Yo extiendo mi mano, muy temblorosa, y tomo la tarjeta

-Es un amigo, lo mas probable es que le haga un descuento por su edad y decir que yo lo mandé usted con él- Es un psicólogo, losé por lo que dice la tarjeta

-El va a ayudarlo a superar los acontecimientos que sufrió en esas dos semanas- El oficial se levanta y se retira, dejando la puerta abierta y yo me quedo sentado, porque dudo que mis piernas puedan mantenerme cuando me levante. Si no fuera por la silla quizás ya me habría caído al piso, y hasta haberme desmayado

Pero aun temblando, guardo la tarjeta en un bolsillo y me levanto lentamente, para ir caminando también lento, hasta el estacionamiento y detenerme en la entrada observando a la única familia que me queda

Mi tía esta coqueteando de forma extraña con un sujeto cualquiera...

Mi tío esta fumando mariguana a la vez que bebe alcohol a escondidas...

Y mi primo esta mirándome con cara de violador...

Suspiro y entro al auto, junto con mi tía, que nosé a que llego con el sujeto cualquiera

"Con suerte, la borrachera del tío al volante nos matará a todos" Pienso ignorando las incomodas miradas de Jeff y el asqueroso y nuevo perfume que tiene la tía y de seguro no noté hasta ahora...

.

.

.

-Te espero en mi habitación- Me susurra Jeff al oído, una vez que llegamos a casa y salimos del carro

No, no morimos. Resulta que el tío todavía estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para conducir

"Quizás para la próxima tenga mas suerte..." Es extraño, pero lo tomo como una esperanza

Y con esa 'esperanza' entro a la casa y me encierro en mi alcoba. No pienso ir a ninguna otra habitación ni tampoco pienso dejar entrar a alguien más, por eso le pongo seguro a la puerta...

Me siento en el piso, enfrente de esta, y me le quedo viendo aun sin creer todo lo que pasó y siendo a penas las seis y media de la tarde. Si pudiera, encendería el televisor, o jugaría con mi DS, o dibujaría o haría algo envés de ver la dichosa puerta de mi cuarto... Pero me quitaron todas esas cosas, excepto el DS que se lo quite a ellos y lo tengo escondido, pero me da miedo sacarlo aquí

Sigo viendo la puerta y los ojos se me van cristalizando poco a poco al saber que quizás no volvería a ver a Leatherhead, y que quizás el morirá en la silla eléctrica por mi culpa

-No deben verte mas débil de lo que ya eres- Me digo intentando no llorar... Pero, a veces es muy difícil

No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando alguien golpea muy fuerte la puerta, y le da golpe tras golpe

-¡Vete!- Le grito al que golpea viendo muy seriamente algún punto perdido de esta

-¡Abréme, enano desgraciado!

-No has dicho por favor- Me gusta cuando sé que el no puede hacerme nada, y quizás abuso mucho de eso

-¡Abréme puto enano de mierda!

-¿Cual es la contraseña?- sonrio y en seco los ojos, pero me asusto cuando la perilla comienza girar

No me da tiempo de pensar como logro quitarle el seguro, mientras me levanto y empujo la puerta evitando que el la abra y el, también se pone a empujarla del otro lado

Pero logra empujar con mas fuerza y entra mientras yo caigo al piso

Me toma del brazo para que me levante y me lanza a la cama pero me paro rápidamente tratando de no caer de nuevo cuando me empuja pero no funciona y me tumba otra vez y cuando acerca su rostro al mio para... b-besarme, yo le escupo en la cara, mas específicamente en el ojo, el se aparta y me paro para quitar el seguro del puerta y largarme de ahí

Pero cuando abro, el la vuelve a cerrar y me toma del brazo para halarme y yo me resisto, logro zafarme para salir corriendo y meterme y en el primer cuarto que vea, y ese cuarto es:

-¿El baño?...¿en serio?

Sip, el primer cuarto que ví fue uno de los baños de la casa, y justamente fue el ma apestoso que hay, así que me tapo la nariz con las manos mientras en siento en el suelo pensando que hacer ahora hasta que escucho unos maullidos, me levanto y voy hacia la bañera, donde esta la ventana y al abrir la cortina veo a Klunk rodeado de varios trozos de vidrio, supongo que son de la ventana porque al alzar la vista la veo destrozada, incluso algo...¿quemada?

Me meto a la bañera para ver mejor y si, los bordes de la ventana parecen quemados pero cuando Klunk salta a mi hombro como usualmente hace, noto que el no esta quemado ni nada, pero sostiene una cosa extraña en la boca así que pongo mi mano enfrente de el para que me de la cosa y lo hace

-¿Que es esto?- Es pequeño y esta hecho de metal con tres manchas o dibujitos morados en una forma geométrica que no conozco, pero igual lo guardo en mi bolsillo...

***Puyul: Es como decirle pu****to a alguien en algún idioma indígena que encontré**

***Maktá: Creo que significa come mier***da o algo parecido**

***Kerei: Es una forma grosera de llamar a una autoridad o a alguien de estatus mayor**

**Gracias por leer! esta vez no revise como las otras veces las faltas de ortografía (que igual siempre hay, asi que no hay diferencia) Asi que perdón, por este chapter y los anteriores y los siguientes **

**Bye! Ydiganme que tal les pareció, sin miedo que yo ya tengo demasiado con pensar que puedo meter la pata en esta historia c:**


End file.
